Stay Young Forever
by CookieeDough
Summary: It's 6 years after graduation, and Beck finds Cat in NYC where she is the complete opposite of that stunning red head he once knew. He strives for the old Cat, but she is convinced to simply start a new life. Can he bring the old Cat back to the surface?
1. Chapter 1

_Stay Young Forever  
><em>

_Chapter One_

**I know I told you guys I would probably be updating around March, but that's because I wasn't expecting to have time or a good idea until then. But I just finished midterms and I've been spending all my time writing, because I thought of such a great idea for a story. So I hope you guys like this one, because I have big plans for it. Enjoy, and make sure to favorite both the story and me! Many stories yet to come.(:**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Prologue<br>_**

_Everything was chaos. I looked around me, an enormous grin plastered on my face. White, yellow and red confetti was pouring from the ceiling, balloons scattered around our feet. I shuffled my way past my former-classmates, past proud parents joining in and teachers that looked sad to see us go. I hit something one my way, a tall figure with the most gorgeous dark brown hair even girls are jealous of. _

_"Cat!" Beck shouted, picking me up in his arms and twirling me around somehow. I may have kicked some people on my way, but it didn't matter. I wrapped my arms around his warm neck, inhaling his scent. When he put me down I felt dizzy. _

_He stared down at me for a few moments, and it was as if the whole world stopped. I couldn't do anything but stare right back into the beautiful eyes. After a while he spoke, his voice sounding a little amused. "Hey, do me a favor, okay?" He asked me. The crowd was getting more dense by the second, more parents storming to find their graduate, cameras flashing every which way. Someone came up to Beck then, holding a camera in one hand._

_"Hey Beck, wanna get a picture together?" The stranger asked. Beck must know him, though._

_"Yea, just a second." He said, then turned back to face me. He talked quickly, leaning in so only I could hear. His lips brushed my ear, and his warm breath sent tingles down my spine.  
><em>

_"Promise me you will never change, okay?"  
><em>

_I didn't have to time to reply before his lips were on my cheek and he was gone. I stood there, my fingers holding my cheek, the crowd around me slowly getting smaller as they moved on to be with friends and family. However, I couldn't find the strength in my legs to move an inch. _

_What did his favor mean?_

* * *

><p>I walked gracefully down the hallway, my usual notepad and clipboard in my right hand, a fresh cup of coffee in the other. I smiled at the receptionist, Hannah, and carried on towards the elevator. I nudged the button, satisfied as it turned a bright orange, the arrow pointing up. When the doors opened I walked on, nudging the button that read <em>4<em> on it. That turned orange as well, and soon I was heading up, ready for a perfectly normal day, with everything precise and right. Nothing out of order, everything going exactly as planned.

Exactly how I like it.

My name is Caterina Valentine. I work as an accountant for a big company in New York City, and I live in a roomy apartment in Brooklyn. I love it when things turn out exactly how they are supposed to work out, which is why I got into accounting. All the numbers have a certain way, only one answer. Just what I like.

Which is why this day was complete torture for me.

When I got off the elevator, a saw a strange shadow talking to the president of the company. The man didn't look familiar. They were shaking hands, and the president looked happy to have him there. I decided it was none of my business and kept walking, right by them. But as I was about to be free and out of their way, the man suddenly turned. This caused me to be pushed back a few steps, the gravity pulling my steaming hot coffee with me. I gasped, looking down at my now-stained white blouse. It burned on my skin, the coffee dripping all the way down to my tight black skirt that went just above the knees.

"Oh my god." The man said, looking up at me. I was busy trying to stop the burning, my perfectly cut bangs hiding my face.

"Oh, Caterina, are you okay?" The president asked, helping me regain my words.

"I'm fine. Nothing I can't solve." I said, not wanting the other man feel bad. But it was a little too late for that.

"I am so sorry, I should of watched where I was going. I can pay for that, just name the price." Then he started reaching out, probably for his wallet.

"No, no, no, I'm really fine. This kinda happens a lot to me." I said, trying to lighten the mood. I just wanted to get to my office where I could do my work in peace.

"Well, at least now you get to meet him. Caterina, this is Beck Oliver. He's starring in a new movie coming out, and he wants to use some of our company's products for props. Isn't that great? Surely you've heard of him. He's everywhere! Movies, magazines, posters. The camera loves you!" He said, suddenly talking to him now.

Wait, what?

"I'm sorry, what?" I stuttered, interrupting him. "Did you say _Beck Oliver_?" I asked. Then I looked up at the man and gasped, suddenly terrified. It _was_ him.

"Nice to meet you. Are you a fan?" He asked, shaking my hand. I quickly pulled it back, eager to leave before he found out who I was.

"Well, I better get to work. Lots of things to do. Goodbye." I said, trying my best to keep my voice even.

"With how late you work? Come on, stay a bit, introduce yourself!" The president called out. I could feel them both watching me as I stopped, but I didn't dare turn around.

"No, I really have a lot to-"

"This." The president said, his hands suddenly on my shoulders. He spun me around, my face wild with anxiety as I stared at the floor. "This is Caterina Valentine. Our best accountant by far." He said, slapping me on the back playfully. I slowly and painfully watched for Beck's eyes to grow mad, angry, confused, something! But they remained emotionless, and he even smiled a little.

"Hello Cat." He said, and I winced as he referred to me by my childhood name.

"It's Caterina." I said, looking him dead in the eyes. He knew what was up, and he was trying to make me back down. But two can play at this game.

"Okay. So how have you been lately?" He asked, not at all the response I was expecting. Wasn't he going to embarrass me? Talk about my childish ways in High School? Refer to my stupid pink room filled with giraffes? Dig up everything I've tried to hide the past 6 years?

"I've been great. How about you?" I asked, looking down at his chin now.

"I've been good. Hey, how about you meet me at Starbucks later for a cup of coffee? We can catch up."

Catching up was the last thing I wanted to do. Absolute last. I'd rather get run over by a train.

"Actually, I will be pretty busy all week, and I have a-"

"You two know each other?" The president stuttered, and I had forgotten he was even still there.

"High School." Beck explained.

"Oh. How wonderful! You two should definitely catch up then! Have fun, wear something nice! You have the entire day off, Caterina! Have a great time!" He shouted, pushing us out the door. When my president wanted something, he got it. I sighed, feeling the bitter cold of March on my neck as we stepped outside the building.

"So, I guess I'll pick you up at 3?" He asked. I wasn't going to give in that fast though. I was about to refuse, until I realized that my boss would slaughter me. So I scuffed my shoes, trying my best to make it obvious I was annoyed.

"I can get there myself." I said, and walked away to call a taxi.

"So, 3 then?" He shouted after me. I continued walking. At least now I had an excuse not to go. I just didn't hear him.


	2. Chapter 2

_Stay Young Forever_

_Chapter Two_

* * *

><p>The entire ride home, only one thought was on my mind.<p>

_There is no way I'm going on that date with him._

So maybe that was why I was so confused with myself as I stood in front of my full-length mirror. It was 2:30, and I had on a navy blue blouse with ruffles going down the middle, and a white cardigan over that. Then I had my best jeans on, the kind that hug my legs nicely, revealing my good posture. I also had 1 1/2 inch heels on, black. I looked stunning, especially with my light makeup. But, why had I gotten ready if I wasn't going?

I sighed, disgusted with myself and Beck. He thought he was just so irresistible to women, huh? Ever since he broke up with Jade in High School and had all the girls drooling over him, especially Tori. He's never been quite right since then.

He's a movie star now, and he's everywhere. He probably has no manners, and thinks he can do whatever he pleases. He probably has a hired girlfriend just to keep him company when he's lonely. I bet he's never even picked up one piece of trash since High School.

So, after all, I should go on this date. I should go to show him how sophisticated I am now, and make him disgusted with himself. Yes, this was the reason I was going. To teach that boy some manners. Right?

I nodded, satisfied with my decision. This date was simply all-business. I wrapped my light brown hair that went a little past my shoulders around into a tight bun. Then I picked up my sunglasses, my keys, and was heading out the door.

I was prepared to arrive 10 minutes early, just like I do to everything. Then I realized that I had to show him who was boss around here, so I decided to wait in a parking lot near by until it was 5 after 3. Then I started my car and drove in, pulling on my sunglasses. I unbuckled my seat belt and got out of the car, striding gracefully towards the door. I had learned to perfect my stride ever since I got into college.

I opened the door easily, and walked in. I saw Beck sitting at the corner table, reading something. I took a deep breath and walked over, keeping my face expressionless. He looked up at me, his face instantly breaking out into a perfect smile. I sat down, pretending I really didn't care.

I took off my sunglasses, folding them and putting them in my purse. Then I folded my arms and leaned in, staring at him with my eyebrows raised. I know it was working by the way he looked at me, clearly uncomfortable.

"Hey. I didn't think you would show up." He said, obviously trying to break me down.

"Well here I am." I said, not changing my expression at all.

"I see. So, tell me about yourself. What are you doing now?"

I leaned back a little, crossing my legs. I spread my arms out as I replied playing with the napkins at the table.

"I'm an accountant for a company in New York City." I said, as if he didn't already know.

"I know that. But, what about besides doing math for a furniture company?"

"That's all I do. I don't need to do anything else."

"Nothing at all? You have to do something besides work." He said, not believing me for a second.

"I wake up, I take a shower and get ready, then I make a quick breakfast and feed my cat. Then I leave for work but first I stop by Starbucks for a caramel mocha with extra caramel. Once I'm at work I say hello to Hannah at the desk and board the elevator. I go to my office and I get my work done, which takes until 8:35 pm sharp. I usually leave for a lunch at a cafe nearby, but I sometimes just skip it. Then I go home and make me a quick dinner, and feed my cat again. Then I get ready for bed and go to sleep."

"Wow. That's pretty specific." He said, looking stunned by my reply.

"It is. I do everything exactly the same everyday, except for weekends. I don't have time to do anything else neither do I want to do anything else." I looked up at the counter, realizing we haven't even ordered yet. "Shall we get our drinks?"

"Sure, just hold on. I need to figure out what I want." I snorted a little, disapproving. "What?"

"How can you go somewhere and not know what you want?" I asked, sending daggers at him with my eyes.

"Uh, pretty easily actually. What, don't tell me you know what your going to get every time?" He asked, sounding a little annoyed now.

"Of course I do. I always know what I want or need. I'm getting a caramel mocha with extra caramel. Haven't I already said this?"

"You get that same drink every time?"

"Of course. There isn't anything else I'd like."

"How do you know if you haven't tried it?"

"Because I do."

"But how?"

"Easy!" I practically shouted, feeling my blood pressure rising. "Everything is in perfect order every day all the time. There is never time nor energy to do anything different, and that is exactly how I like it." I demand, and it shuts him up for a few moments.

Then I catch him just staring into my eyes, and I glare at him. "What?"

"You've changed." He said softly, a few moments later.

"What?" I asked, confused on what he meant.

"You promised me you would never change." He said, a little softer. It sounded as if he wasn't even talking to me anymore, he was talking to himself.

Suddenly I was taken back to that last day of High School, where he spun me in his arms, and he asked me to never change. I rolled my eyes, the memory vanishing.

"Please. That was a long time ago. People always say things in High School they don't mean."

"But I meant it. I still do." He said, leaning forward. "Why did you change?"

What gave him the right to just corner me in like this all of a sudden? "Uh, excuse me?"

"Why did you change? What made you change?" He asked, angrier now. What was his problem?

"Why do you care whether or not I change?" I asked, taken aback but his interest.

"Because I care about you." He said, and I open my mouth to reply, but nothing comes out. We sit there for a while, neither one of us saying anything.

Then I stood up, ready to leave. This was over. "I changed because I was embarrassed with myself. I was embarrassed to have been such a ditzy fake red head that only cared about unicorns and ice cream. I left California and came to the other side of the United States to leave all of _you_, and the stupid life I once had. And I don't regret it either. I'm glad I changed. So do me a favor, and just get out of here." Then I was gone, leaving him sitting at the table by himself.


	3. Chapter 3

_Stay Young Forever_

_Chapter Three_

* * *

><p>I stabbed the key into the lock, turning it so sharp I thought it might break. Then I pulled it out and opened my door, slamming it shut once I was inside. I turned on the light and threw my purse onto the counter, my cat Penelope running towards me. I took out a cat treat and fed it to her, bending down to pet her soft fur. I was instantly relaxed, feeling my muscles calm down. I continued to gently stroke her fur, the corner of my mouth raising into a half-smile. It was impossible to be angry while I had Penelope around. She was still a kitten, only a year old. She had silky white fur, and I made sure her teeth remained just as white. She was simply adorable, and I was only myself when I was around her.<p>

"Mew!" She yelped, pouncing into my lap. I picked her up and carried her to her cat tree, where she was instantly distracted by the hanging ball and feather. I moved on to my bedroom, taking my hair out of my bun and changing into shorts and a T-Shirt. My boss did say I had the entire day off. He just didn't say I had to spend it all with Beck.

I decided to take a bath then, since I never had time to have one. So I ran the warm water and sprinkled some bath salt in that smelled like lavender. Then when it was full I slowly eased myself in, sighing with pleasure. I sure did need this.

I woke up the next morning late. I had forgotten to set my alarm last night, and I only had 15 minutes to get ready. I raced towards my door where normally I had my outfit for the day hanging, but not today. I must of forgotten to do that as well. I made a beeline for my closet, and frantically searched for something to wear. I rummaged through knee-length black skirts and fluffy blouses until I found a creme-colored dress shirt and a knee-length tight black skirt. I folded up the sleeves on my dress shirt and buttoned it up in the middle. I ran to my bathroom and quickly started to apply my makeup. I finished that in about 7 minutes and grabbed a ponytail to do my bun. As I gathered my hair into a ponytail my cell phone started to beep. I groaned and answered it, holding my hair in the other hand.

"Hello?" I asked putting the phone between my cheek and shoulder, trying to do my tight bun.

"Hey, Cat. How are you today?" A familiar voice asked. I knew immediately who's obnoxious voice it was too.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone."

"How could I leave you alone? We just saw each other yesterday for the first time in six years." Beck said, and I heard the background of kids playing behind him.

"When I said leave me alone, I meant forever. I can't talk anyways, I'm late for work." I said this as I finished my bun, and ran over to get my heels.

"About that. I talked to your boss today, and he said he was fine with you having the day off again. So, no worries."

I stood there, taking this all in. I stood with one hand holding the phone to my ear, the other hand holding my heels like an idiot. I felt like I had just got stood up for prom.

"Why on earth would you do that?" I shrieked into the phone, outraged.

"I thought we could spend the day together. You know, catching up and all." He said this as if it was the most normal thing to just take a day off work to go and play around with friends. Well, in his world it probably was a normal thing.

"You can't decide that! I have to work, I have bills to pay!" I shouted, throwing my heels onto the ground. I thought about calling my boss, but I knew that he wouldn't allow me into the building for the rest of the day.

"Bills? If that's what your worried about, then I can pay those for you."

I screamed then, the kind you scream when your frustrated beyond belief. "Don't you know anything? It's not about the bills, it's about my life! I told you that I do the same thing, everyday. It's not on my plan to go and 'Catch Up' with people I despise!" As soon as I said that I felt terrible, but then again he deserved it.

He was silent for a few moments, and I was about to hang up before he started talking again. "Will you just meet me at Central Park?"

"No way." I said, already undressing from my work clothes. If that boy thinks that I'm going to go anywhere with him, he's insane.

"Please, just once. If you come, then I won't ever bother you again." As he said this I heard a pain in his voice, like he hurt to say that. I stopped in my tracks. I don't know what made me say it, maybe I felt bad, but I said it. "Okay."

I walked towards Central Park, it busy with kids and parents and teenagers, all having not a care in the world. I spotted Beck by a tree, and I braced myself. It was just one day, only one. Then I could go back to my normal life.

I was wearing an Italian blouse that was very flattering, and a medium-short black skirt. My naturally extreme curly hair was tamed to tight spiral curls that fanned around my head, making me look very sexy. I even caught a few guys staring as I walked up to Beck.

The reason for my looks was because I had a date with my boyfriend after this was over. Or, that's what I told myself the reason was. But I really did have a date with James. We've been dating for a little over a year now.

He turned around as I arrived, and I swear I watched his heart stop. I smirked a little, glad I had the control around here.

"Wow." He whispered, and I caught his eyes going down a little too far. I raised my eyebrows, but he just smiled.

"Please." I scuffed, disgusted. "So, what's on the agenda today?"

"A walk around Central Park?" He asked, his eyes now on mine. I nodded. I can deal with that.

He wrapped his arm around my shoulder, and I brushed it off. So we walked together in silence. After a while he raised his arms, leaning his head back some.

"Ahh, spring is finally here. It's such a nice day out. Don't you think?"

I rolled my eyes. "Of course not. It's bitter and chilly, and the wind just makes it worse. I swear, even a raccoon would think it's miserable."

He looked taken aback by what I said. Really, I did think it was a beautiful day out, especially for the beginning of March. But he couldn't know that.

"You really think so?" He asked, and I nodded. He looked towards the sun then, and we walked in silence some more.

A little bit later I felt him staring at me, and I looked over to confirm he was. "Will you please stop that?" I asked, crossing my arms. I felt way too exposed.

"Stop what?" He asked as he continued to stare.

"Stop staring at me!" I said, refusing to look at him.

"But your gorgeous." He said, not stopping.

"Your such an immature pervert. What are you, 14?" I asked, wishing I could go home.

"Depends, do you like me when I'm 14?" He said, his voice sounding flirty.

"Of course not." I shrieked, and he laughed, finally looking away.

"Relax, I was just messing with you." He said, and I felt my cheeks grow warm. He thought I was some joke.

I rolled my eyes again, wondering when this would be over. If I even made it that long.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I have realized that the chapters are all pre<strong>**tty short. But, I am planning on updating every day, so I think that sort of makes up for it. Also, this story is a little bit of a drama, but that's why it's not only rated T but also categorized as Romance/Drama. But anyways, thanks for all the reviews so far, and please keep at it! I love reading them, they make my day. And expect more soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Stay Young Forever_

_Chapter Four_

* * *

><p>"What is this?" I asked as we stood in front of a playground. Kids were running every which way, parents off to the side watching.<p>

"A playground. Don't tell me you've forgotten what these look like too?" He asked, and I glared at him.

"Of course I know what a playground is." I spat out, crossing my arms. "My question is, what are we doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" He asked with a laugh. "What is there to do at a playground other than play?" I looked over at him, and he raised his eyebrows. Was he serious?

"No way. I am not going to play on a _playground_." I'm sorry, he's no longer 14. He's 5.

"Why not? You used to do it all the time." He said, and I winced, remembering my past life. That was over now.

"Yea. _Used_ to. Meaning past. Never again-" I started, but I didn't have time to finish before he was taking my wrist in his hand, and pulling me onto the dark mulch. Kids screamed everywhere, eating mud and being stupid. I can't believe I was once like that. Just the thought disgusts me.

Before I knew it he was dragging me up some steps, around a corner, and up to the top of the play house. There was a big slide in front of us, and I shook my head in terror.

"No way. Not happening. I am _not _going down a slide." I said. Is this what he considered fun? Is this was I used to consider fun? I looked back on my High School life, wondering if I ever did. No, I couldn't have. This meaningless activity is just for brainless little kids only. Not 24 year old men.

"Why not? It's fun." He said, and then he tugged on my wrist sharply, pulling me closer to him. He pinned me at the entrance to the loop-de-loop slide, and I started to scream.

"Help! Someone help me! I'm being assaulted by a crazy man!" I screamed, and then instantly shut up. Did I just say that? I haven't screamed like that since I was in High School. Why did I do that?

In those few moments I felt confused, Beck had time to sit down behind me, hug me close, and push off. I was screaming my head off the whole way down, which wasn't that big of a deal. But when I stood up I had dirt all over my outfit, and Beck just stood there laughing. He grabbed my wrist again, ready to move onto the next activity.

I pulled my wrist free sharply, and he turned around to look at me. Was this man sane?

"What's your problem? Don't you want to have fun?" He asked, coming closer. I just backed up some more, not wanting anything to do with him, or this.

"No. I don't want _fun_. What I want is to go to work, where I can be alone in peace."

"But don't you miss being able to just let loose sometimes?"

"No, I don't miss that! I don't miss it and I never will! I don't need to have friends with people like you, where what you do for fun is play in mud and be someone your not!"

"Well maybe that's what I like to do. It's better than being a shallow business women that does nothing but work."

"Well maybe that's what I like to do!"

"What happened to you? Why are you so stubborn and boring?"

"Why are you so childish and demented?"

There was a pause after that, and it was silent between us. He thinks I'm stubborn and boring?

"You know nothing about me." I stuttered out, wanting nothing to do with this.

"That's because you won't tell me anything about you."

"That's because I don't want you to know!" I shouted, and then instantly regretted it. I haven't acted this way since High School. What was he doing to me? I shook my head, turning around. "I have to go."

"Where?" He asked, running up and grabbing my hand. This time I instantly pulled it back, turning around sharply.

"On a date! Yes, I have a boyfriend, his name is James, and I am dressed like this because I have a date with him tonight. I'm not out to please you, or play on a stupid park with you. I only came so you would leave me alone. And now I'm covered in dirt, and I'd be lucky if James still put up with me and my poor apparel. But you obviously wouldn't care, since your so clueless and stupid. I'm not lonely, I'm not upset, I love my life like this. This is how I want to live, and you can't be apart of it. So just give up already!" And then I was gone, running away to catch my dinner date.

Today might have been terrible, stupid, and meaningless, but I told myself it would all be okay. Tomorrow, I can go to work where I'm safe. He promised me he would leave me alone. Tomorrow will be just like any other day.

But even knowing that for a fact, I still couldn't stop a tear from rolling down my cheek.

The next morning I woke up to my phone buzzing on my nightstand. I reached over, seeing I had a message from James.

James: Can we talk about this?

I sighed, closing my eyes and leaning back, last night flooding through.

_"So, where have you been? Your 5 minutes late." James asked with that bright smile of his. He was a dentist, so his teeth were always perfect. I loved that about him._

_"Sorry, I bumped into an old friend. He dragged me to some playground, and actually expected me to play on it like a kid. Crazy, right?" But for some reason, as I said this, I felt a longing to go back. I actually wanted to play on it like a 5 year old again. But James could never know that._

_"Wow, what a nutcase." He said with a chuckle. I winced, listening to him refer to Beck like that._

_"What do you mean?" I asked, trying to sound casual. But for some reason, I felt hurt by this comment._

_"Just that any man who thinks fun is playing in mud and mulch is certainly screwed up in the head." I winced again. _

_"That's a little harsh." I said, trying to tell myself it was no big deal. But I could feel heat rising to my cheeks, and I felt like James had it all wrong. "He's actually not too bad."_

_"Really now?" He said sarcastically. "Really." I replied, an edge to my voice. Why was I being so protective of him? Beck _is _a nutcase._

_"Whatever you say." He said, then picked up his menu. I nodded, biting my lower lip. I didn't speak a word to him the rest of the night. _

I sighed, wondering what on earth I was thinking. I must of been tired. Yea, I was probably just tired from a long day, and I was confused. That had to be it.

I got ready, made my breakfast, and fed Penelope. Then I grabbed my keys and purse, but before I left I bent down to stroke Penelope.

"Who's a pretty girl? Who's a pretty Penelope?" I whispered in a baby voice. Penelope responded by purring, and leaning against my hand. I giggled, that stupid giggle I had back in High School. But when I was with Penelope I just couldn't help it.

"Okay, time for work." I told her, and I got up to leave.

When I got to work I walked towards the elevator, waving at Hannah as I passed by. This was more like it. I got on and hit the number 4, watching the doors close. When they opened again on floor 4, my eyes widened in surprise.

Oh lord, kill me now.

Beck was standing there, waiting for the elevator. When I looked at him, he just walked past me and onto the elevator. I watched the doors close around him, and he was gone. Huh, I guess he kept his promise after all. But even so, I felt a pang on longing go through me. But I just pushed it aside and kept walking.

When I got to my office I found a surprise on my desk. It was a single white rose, sitting in a petite vase. There was a note attached to it, so I plucked it off and read what it said.

_I'm sorry._

I smiled a little. It must of been James. It's so sweet of him to do something like this. I don't think he's ever done anything like this before. I placed the vase on the corner of the desk, dialing James's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey." I said, smiling up at the flower as I sat down.

"Hey, what's up?" He asked. He sounded glad it was me.

"Thanks." I said, referring to the rose. "It's beautiful. And I forgive you."

"Your welcome?" He said, questionably. He must of figured I wouldn't like it. "And really? Your not mad?"

"No. I'll talk to you after work." I said, and he agreed. Then I hung up, feeling better than I had in a while. I feel like all those burdens have been lifted, and I was free again.


	5. Chapter 5

_Stay Young Forever_

_Chapter Five_

_**Note: I'm uploading this one before I go to bed tonight because I'm pretty sure I won't have time to upload it tomorrow. So I won't be uploading tomorrow, I'm just uploading tomorrow's tonight. ( So this is Wednesday's upload, not a second Tuesday's. ) ..Does that make any sense?**  
><em>

* * *

><p>The roses kept coming.<p>

The next day, I found another one in the vase. I almost didn't notice it too. But right before I left I glanced back at it, and saw another one in there. This one didn't have a note though.

And neither did the one after that, or the one after that.

On the 9th day I got a new vase too. This one was bigger, but James made sure to keep the petite one on my desk with the 8 flowers in it. This new one only had 1.

By the time 2 weeks had gone by it was ridiculous. I had 14 white roses, and I moved the ones in the petite vase over to the big one. This was getting to be too much. Why was James doing this? I decided to give him a call.

"Hello?"

"Hey. What's with the flowers?" I asked straight out.

"What?" He asked.

"The white roses. Why are you still giving them to me?" I asked, a little concerned. Certainly it was him, right?

"What? I never gave you any roses." He said, and I felt my breath catch in my throat. Then, who is?

"Oh." I said, then apologized and hung up the phone. I couldn't think of anyone else that would do this, so I decided to just ignore them.

They didn't stop though. Soon it had been 3 weeks, and I had 21 roses. I was beginning to get frustrated. However, the day after that, the 22nd one had a note.

_A single rose for every year you've been my best friend. Thanks for the memories, I'll cherish them forever._

What? Who have I known for 22 years?

_Beck_ ran through my head, and I gasped. Why was Beck sending me roses? Then I read the note again, and I actually felt angry. Who did he think he was, just tossing money and time around. Shouldn't he be back in California by now?

I reached out my phone, looking him up in my contacts list. I found his number and hit send, bringing my phone up to my ear. It ran only twice before he answered.

"Hello?"

"Don't you think that's a little dramatic?" I asked, and I couldn't help but smile.

"Ohh, so you solved the mystery?" He asked, and I could tell he was smiling too.

"Yea, I did. But, why did you do this?"

"To thank you." He said plainly, as if it were obvious.

"Thank me for what?"

"For everything. You were always my best friend, and always will be. You remember that one day, graduation, right?" I flinched as I heard this, the memories instantly flooding back.

"Of course." I said quietly, although I wish I didn't.

"Well, remember how I asked you not to change?"

I closed my eyes, remembering the old me. "Yea, I kinda have a small memory of that."

"Well, then why did you break the promise?" He was barely whispering now, and I felt entranced.

"It's not like I ever agreed."

"Why didn't you?"

"You ran away." I said, and I noticed how stupid that sounded.

It took a while for Beck to answer again. "So, if I didn't run away, would you still be the same?"

I sighed, knowing where this was going. That old me was gone now. It didn't matter. I was this way now, and no opinion of Beck's could change my mind.

"No Beck. Even if you had stayed, I would have changed eventually. You can only be dumb for so long. I was lucky you ran off, so I could get a head start."

"You really mean that?"

"I do." I said, and now I was barely whispering too. I felt like there were a thousand people outside my door, straining to hear what happens next. Even I was curious.

"What made you change? What made you decide?" he asked again, and I realized he wouldn't go away until I told him.

"I wasn't smart." I begun, wanting to discourage him. "I was stupid, I had no mind at all. I was nice to everyone because I was too dumb to realize they all hated me."

"Nobody hated you."

"Everyone hated me." I whispered, remembering those days. Everyone took pity on me. They all thought I was demented. That I should be in some funny farm.

"Not me." He said, and I felt a tear roll down my cheek. He hated me most of all.

"Especially you. You only hung out with me because I was friends with Jade. When you two broke up I barely saw you. Even if I was messed up in the head back then, I saw through you. You had no heart for me whatsoever."

"That's not true.." He started, but I didn't let him finish.

"I gotta go." I said, and hung up. Then I ran out of the building, got a taxi, and made it inside my suddenly-too-small apartment. I wrapped Penelope in my arms and let go, let go of everything. I started crying so hard I could barely breathe. Penelope just sat there, licking my cheek clean. And although it was everything I needed, I still felt hollow and empty inside.

Later that night I was in front of the counter, my eyes still puffy and red. I haven't cried like that for so long.  
>It just all came out though, the stress of creating a new me, the hatred I showed towards everyone who reminded me of High School. I felt like Beck wasn't the one trying to be someone he isn't anymore. He was exactly who he was meant to be. This time it was me. I was trying to be someone I clearly wasn't.<p>

I didn't know what to do. I couldn't go to anyone about this. Since I centered my entire life around work, I didn't make any friends. Or close friends that is, since Hannah at the desk is pretty friendly. And my Dad died during my second year of college from a car accident, along with my brother. They were on their way to the airport, to see me. Ever since I heard I felt awful. It was all my fault, their death. Now I had no family to run to, other than some distant aunts and cousins. But it just wasn't the same.

So now I was doing the only thing I could think of. When I was younger, before my mom died, we would always bake things when I cried. Always. Then after her death caused by cancer I stopped baking altogether. I never even looked at a box of cake mix again. I didn't mind eating sweets, that part of me never changed. I jut never made them.

I held back tears while I stirred the brownie mix. It wasn't easy though. I felt like my entire new life was made of a heavy glass, that took so long to build. And now that it was complete someone put a crack in it. The crack was small at first, but it's growing in size all too quickly. I'm doing everything I can to keep the new me in check, but the old me has found an opening, and it will not give up that easily.

And who was the cause of all this? Beck Oliver. Just the thought that one man turned my entire world around shatters me. If only he had stayed in California where he belonged. Then I wouldn't be doing any of this. I wouldn't be feeling this pain.

"Mew!" Penelope squealed beside me. I smiled a little, but my eyes were still moist with tears. I licked some of the brownie mix from my fork, satisfied. Everyone says that chocolate heals the broken hearts, right?

When I was done I poured it into the cupcake wrappers in the metal pan, and stuck it in the oven. When cooled and iced, they were delicious. Penelope even had one. When we were done with none left, I still felt empty. Not exactly sad, but numb.

"Penelope," I started, and she looked up at me with those big dark eyes. "Were going to need a lot more chocolate."


	6. Chapter 6

_Stay Young Forever_

_Chapter Six_

* * *

><p>I went to bed that night with seven text messages.<p>

Beck: Hey, are you okay?

Beck: Will you talk to me?

James: Hey, how about we go have dinner on Friday? My treat.

Beck: Wanna meet up outside your building?

James: I need to make the reservations. So is that a yes?

Beck: I'm going to be waiting outside. Just come out when your ready.

James: I'm going to make the reservations. I'll cancel them if you don't want to go.

I sighed, trying to block out the world. How is it possible that only a few weeks ago everything was perfect? Beck was leaving me alone, - or so I thought - James was sending me beautiful roses, - or so I thought - and I was perfectly caught up in work. I was living the life I had dreamed of since college. An amazing job, a handsome yet smart boyfriend, and a perfectly ordered life style. But now I feel as if that isn't what I want anymore. It just doesn't feel very fitting. Like when it once seemed so perfect and orderly, it now felt empty. Like it's just something I'm doing to pass time.

I got up and looked out my window at the dark night sky. Beck was still waiting out front, most likely close to frozen. I decided I would finally give in, and I made my way to my closet. I pulled on some jeans, a loose shirt with a dark navy flower design on it, and my heavy coat. It was almost 2 in the morning. I must be going insane.

Yet I still made my way down the steps, and out the front door. Beck lighted up immediately when he saw my face, and I couldn't help from smiling a little.

"What are you doing out here? You're going to get ammonia." I said, shivering a little myself.

"I don't care. I just had to make sure you're alright."

I thought back to the 12 chocolate cupcakes I had eaten, and how they really did make a difference. "Well, I'm fine."

"That's good." He said, and I nodded. Isn't he supposed to leave now?

"So, what else do you want then?"

"I want the old Cat back." He said a little too quickly. I was taken aback. How was I supposed to reply to that?

"Well, sorry, but that's a wish I can't give." I said quietly, and I'm not even sure if he heard me over the wind. Yet even though I said that, that little crack in my wall was trying her best to break through, shouting 'Here I am!'.

"Why not?" He asked, stepping a little closer. His eyes flared with something- longing?

I shook my head sadly, ready to leave. This boy just never gives up. Must be the effect of Hollywood.

"She's gone. And she's been gone since June 18th 2014." I said, almost choking on my words. That was the day my family left me. I wish I was with them now. I'm sure they are in a better place than I am.

"What happened then?" He asked, stepping even closer. Now there was only a few feet between us, maybe two. Too close for my comfort.

"Nothing." I said. I couldn't let him know, he knew my Dad and brother personally. Ever since we were kids. I would absolutely break him. Just like how I broke.

"There had to be som-"

"I have to go." I said, chills running up my spine as I turned to walk back inside. But he grabbed my hand and pulled me close- too close.

He just stared at me, and I tried my best not to break down crying. But I'm stronger than that now. I can handle this.

"Just go on a walk with me." He said, his voice barely a whisper. I almost didn't hear him.

I stared up at him, wanting so badly to go on a walk with this insane man. I wanted to tell him everything. I wanted to cry in his lap and have him hold me, telling me everything was okay. I wanted to go play on some stupid play ground with him, not a care in the world. But that was just a dream.

"Go back to living fairy tales in Hollywood. This is reality." I said, biting my tongue when I finished. He was so shocked by my words I was able to escape easily, back to the comfort of my own home.

"Hello?" She asked, clearly tired. I thought I heard a baby in the background, and a male voice trying to calm it down.

"Hi Jade." I said, feeling the most vulnerable I've ever been. I didn't know who else to turn to. Besides, we are still friends. Just friends that haven't talked in a very long time.

"Hey." She said, the energy quickly coming back. "Cat, is that you?"

"Yea, it's me."

"Oh my gosh. Well, hi." She said, and I chuckled a little.

"Hi. Got a few minutes? I need help, and I decided I better go straight to the expert."

"What's it about?" She asked, and I heard the baby's screams calm down some. She must have left the room.

"It's about Beck." I said, although it took me a while to actually say the words. I felt stupid, talking about this as if we were teenagers gossiping about drama.

"Oh. Well, I would say I am an expert on that." She said, making me laugh.

"Yea."

"Wait, aren't you in New York?"

"Mhm. Beck is too."

"How?"

"Well, he was starring in this movie, and he needed some furniture from the company I work at for props. We sort of ran into each other, and he hasn't left me alone since."

"That's strange. Is there a reason he's suddenly stalking you?"

I laughed a little at that. If only she knew how much that was true, since he was still waiting outside.

"I don't know. Apparently he's mad that I've changed. And he tried to get me to play on a play ground." Jade knows all about my changes, and she even seemed happy for me.

"That boy needs to grow up. It's as if he's trying to live his whole life as a kid."

"I agree." I said, 100 percent.

"But is that it? Like, are you sure that's the only reason? That you've changed?"

"That's the only reason I can think of." We were both silent for a little after that, until I broke the silence. "Jade?"

"Yea?"

"Do you think I was right to change?"

"Of course. I think if that's what you really wanted to do, then who's stopping you?"

Right, because this is really what I wanted to do. It is. Isn't it?

"Yea. I guess so."

"And, besides, if Beck really cares about you, he should like you for just how you are. No matter what you change."

"But, if he likes me for my attitude and personality, and then I change that, doesn't that mean that he wouldn't like the change?"

"I guess so. But, maybe he won't give up because he was best friends with you. The old you. And he just won't give up until you come back."

I nodded, though my mouth was dry and my hands were sweaty. I felt like a child, running to her mother for help.

"Jade?"

"Mhmm?"

"..Is it possible? To live your whole life as a kid?"

She thought about this for a while. "Well, there's a difference between growing up, and changing."

"What's that?"

"You can grow up and still be a kid in heart. You just do your childish things a little more maturely. You know what they say."

"What?"

"Growing old, that's mandatory. Growing up is optional."

I nodded again, although I was still a little lost.

"Did you grow up Jade? Or did you change?"

"You know Cat, I think I grew up. I'm not so violent anymore, and I'm a happier person. But I'm still me. I still love coffee, I still have a fascination for scissors and horror movies, I'm still a little violent even. I'm still the same old Jade, but mature."

"Jade?" I asked one last time. Man, I was crying way too much these days. I need to stop this. But even so, I felt choked up.

"Yes Cat?"

"Do you think I grew up? Or did I change?"

There was a long pause, and I wondered if she heard me right. "I think that's only something you can figure out." She said, her voice barely a whisper. Then the baby's screams were back, and I heard Jade apologize quickly before the line went dead. I sat there with the phone to my ear for a while, processing this.

Did I change? Or did I just grow up?


	7. Chapter 7

_Stay Young Forever_

_Chapter 7_

_**Not****e: Thanks for the reviews guys! I really love it when my phone beeps with a new email, and I see I got another review. They really make my day! By the way, I'm thinking of doing another story as well, but for a different couple. If your interested let me know what couples you'd like to see! I am a total sucker for almost all the couples on Victorious. They are all cute in their own little irresistible way, right? **_

_**Also, I uploaded a new story called 'Darlin' Everything's on Fire'. It's a quick songfic about Beck and Cat. The song it's about is Safe & Sound by Taylor Swift. To see more about it go to my profile and check it out! Review it if you like it, and tell me if I should do more.**  
><em>

* * *

><p>I spent the next morning thinking about that one question.<p>

_Did I change, or did I grow up?_

I sighed angrily while I fed Penelope. "Penelope, isn't this why I got into accounting? To escape all these hard questions?" Penelope answered with a high-pitched meow, and I giggled while stroking her fur.

I didn't know who to talk to about this. I had no last hopes. So maybe that's why I called him.

Or maybe because I knew his answer was the one I wanted to hear.

Nah, it has to be the first one. Has to be.

"Hello?" Beck answered. I took a deep breath, reminding myself I could do this.

"Do you think I'm grown up?" I asked, maybe a little too quickly. There was a pause, but it wasn't too long.

"What do you mean?"

"When you think of someone as grown up, what do you imagine?"

"Someone in a fancy suit that talks like they're the queen." He said bitterly.

"Oh come on, you know that's not true."

"Why are you asking me this?"

I leaned against the cupboard, still on the floor with Penelope. I stoked her fur with my thumb, trying to find the right words to say.

"Do..Do you think I changed? Or did I just grow up?"

"I think, that you made a big mistake."

"That doesn't answer the question." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Doesn't it?" He asked quickly, and his voice sounded harsh.

"What do you mean?"

"Cat, I don't know what happened to you that day, but I'm not dumb. I realize that whatever happened to you that day has scarred you, and made you who you are today. I think that you haven't changed, or grown up. I think your just hiding."

"..Hiding?" I asked, not really getting what he was saying.

"You didn't grow up, Cat. Your still the old you, I can tell. Your still Cat. Not Caterina. Cat. And you haven't changed either. Your still you. Your just you with a disguise." His tone was harsh as he said this quickly.

_Your just you with a disguise._ _Your just you with a disguise._

Those words echoed in my head until I felt dizzy. I stopped stroking Penelope, my mind busy staring at the ground.

"..Can you meet me somewhere?"

"Of course. Yea, where?" He asked, maybe a little too eager. I didn't mind though.

"Meet me at the Starbucks close to my apartment."

"Wait, wh-"

I didn't let him finish before I hung up. I didn't want to regret any of this. I realized that what he said was right, maybe I was just hiding from my fears. And it may of taken everything in my entire body to do it, but I eventually got ready and headed for the cafe.

When I got there Beck was standing inside, clearly confused. I walked straight up to him, not wanting to pause for anything.

"Hey." He said when he saw me.

I just nodded slightly, looking at his shirt. I couldn't seem to meet his eyes.

"What's up?"

I took a deep breath, knowing that if I had seen myself 5 weeks earlier, I wouldn't have believed it. And yet, here I go. I'm actually saying it. The words I thought I'd never have to say ever again.

"Is it too late?" I asked, looking him straight in the eye. "Is it too late, to become the old me again?"

I saw his face become confused for just a split second. But then he was smiling like a little boy who had his first piece of candy, as he swept me up in his arms and spun me around, just like that last day of High School.

"It's never too late." He said, still beaming. I smiled a little.

I guess I was hiding. And I guess I just needed someone to find me.

We decided to make it a quest of some sorts. A mission. We were going to remake all the things I've missed since I've 'hidden'. Apparently, I've missed a lot.

* * *

><p>"A frat party?"<p>

"Yes. It's a party in college, thrown by a male social club. Hint, the word fraternity, or 'frat'."

"I know what a frat party is." I exclaimed while rolling my eyes. "My question is, why are you mentioning it?"

"Good, your aware of them then." He said while taking a sip of his coffee.

"I'm not 5. I did go to college you know.."

"Yes, yes, I'm aware of that. Thing is, have you even _been_ to one?"

"Of course not!" I said, repulsed by the fact that he would even think of the question. "Those parties are for getting drunk and getting laid, that's it. Like I'd ever go to a place like that. Just what do you take me for?"

"Gee, I don't know, you sure do seem like the type who would get drunk and wake up with a random dude in the morning.." He said sarcastically, looking out the window. I glared at him from the rim of my coffee cup.

"Right. Anyways, is there a point to this?"

"Yes." He said, still looking out that window. "If were going to complete this mission, we have to do it right. You said that you started acting this way since you started college, right?"

I felt the heat rise to my cheeks, unable to believe I told him these things. "Something like that."

"So, we have to capture every single moment you have missed since you started college. Hint, frat party."

My cheeks turned from red to pale in an instant. "Oh, no no no. We are _not_ going to some club."

He just shrugged and tossed me one of those playful smiles that I've learned to despise so much.

"Relax. Were not going to a club. However, we are going to be doing something a _little_ similar.

* * *

><p>"How is <em>this<em> similar?" I asked, holding out my arms. I was wearing one of Beck's long sleeved shirts, and the sleeves were way too long. Then I had on a pair of his spongebob pajamas, that collapsed at the floor in a heap. Again, way too long. We were in his hotel room, and he was busy unrolling sleeping bags and the foldable couch.

"And why didn't you tell me to go home so I could get my stuff?"

He looked up at me for the first time since I had gotten changed, and he just smiled before looking down at the floor again.

"Because that doesn't make it fun. A sleepover is all about having fun. And I knew that if I told you to get your stuff, you would pack everything in your apartment. For _'emergencies'_."

I blushed, since I knew that was exactly what I would do. "Well you could of at least let me get some clothes."

He laughed, shrugging. "That's not fun either. Besides, you look cuter in my clothes."

"Oh yea? What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, crossing my arms. Was he insulting me?

"Nothing, nothing."

"Are you suggesting that I look better in clothes that are way too big for me?" I asked, walking closer to him.

"Psh, not at all.." He remarked sarcastically. I gasped, then started to smile.

"Your just jealous that I look better in your clothes than you do." I said, placing my hands on my hips and looking up at him. He finally looked into my eyes, and he was smiling.

"You caught me." He said, and for a moment I caught my breath. But before I knew it the moment was gone, and he was back to getting everything set up.

"So," I started, wanting to get this conversation back to where it started. "Again, how is this similar to a frat party?"

"Well, you said it yourself. At frat parties you get drunk and get laid. So, a sleepover. When getting laid, you normally spend the night right? And we'll drink root beer to pretend were getting drunk. It's just to make you _feel_ like your at a party, without actually going to one."

I stared at him for a little bit, mesmerized by what he said. Did he really do all this just so I could relive my college life? "You've put a lot of thought into this."

"Not really." He said, shrugging, and I knew that he had. I decided to let it go though.

"So," He begun once he finally finished. I gasped in awe. He had built an entire fort made out of blankets and pillows, and it was just like that one my dad would make me. "Let's get this party started." He said.


	8. Chapter 8

_Stay Young Forever_

_Chapter 8_

* * *

><p>"Why did you make a fort?" I asked, stepping a little closer to touch the soft fabric. It was amazing.<p>

"Well, we are doing this so that you get your 'party experience', right? Well, since I can already cross out us sleeping in the same bed, this is the next best thing. We'll share a fort."

I nodded, understanding. The fort wasn't too big, but it was a hundred times better than sleeping in his room.

"So, wanna watch a movie?" He asked, and I nodded again. I feel as if I had a lost of words. When did Beck start being so nice to me?

"Okay. How about Beauty and the Beast?" He asked, holding out the tape. My eyebrows went up in shock.

"You have Beauty and the Beast?"

"Who doesn't?" He shrugged, taking my answer as a yes. He slipped the tape in and pressed play. Then he crawled under the fort and patted the side next to him. I took the hint and slowly crawled under as well, our shoulders barely touching. Still, I felt like the entire house was burning up.

"This is so childish." I mumbled to myself, but loud enough for him to notice. This time he raised his eyebrows in shock.

"Beauty and the Beast is _childish_?" He asked, sounding stunned. I nodded, rolling my eyes in the process.

"Please. Beauty and the Beast is a romantic tale of a selfish man that finds a young woman, and is changed by her love into something better."

"I guess." I said, staring at Beck. He said that so simply, yet real. It's like he was trying to tell me something. But then he looked at me and I blushed, the moment gone. I stared back at the screen for a while.

I looked over at him again in the middle of the big dinner scene, only to find him staring at me. "What?" I asked, and he smirked a little in response.

"What?" I asked again, feeling defensive. Was there something wrong?

"You look like Bell." He said, reaching out to touch my now-brown hair. I flinched against his finger, pulling back.

"Please." I said sarcastically, shaking my head and looking at the movie again. He watched me for a few more moments until finally he gave me a break. I sighed with relief.

But even so, I once again had that feeling he was trying to tell me something. Or.. was he trying to warn me? Either way, the feeling passed quickly.

Towards the middle of the movie I felt my eyelids become heavy, and I noticed I was beginning to drift off.

I woke up to the sound of something crashing against the floor. I jolted awake and looked around, alarmed. Beck saw my reaction from his spot in the kitchen, where he was picking up a fallen pot.

"Geez, are you okay?" He asked, putting the pot back.

"Yea, sorry. My apartment is usually quiet, since I'm alone besides my cat. I'm not used to loud sounds when sleeping. How long have I slept?" I asked, noticing the movie was over. I had missed the ending.

"About 45 minutes. You have a cat?" He asked, changing the subject. I was asleep that long?

"Yea, her name is Penelope. Why didn't you wake me up to watch the ending?"

He shrugged, as if the answer was obvious. "I was about to. But you looked so innocent in your sleep. I felt like it was the first time you weren't glaring at me or rolling your eyes. I think you even smiled." He joked, and I couldn't help but roll my eyes again.

"I smile."

"Hardly." He said, but I could tell he was only half-joking, so I didn't take too much offense. "It's kinda funny how you have a cat."

"How so?" I asked, as he walked over and handed me a root beer float with a spoon. "Thanks."

"No problem. And because of your name. Cat, with a pet cat."

"Caterina." I corrected him. That was something I wasn't going to change on this mission.

"No. Cat. If your becoming the old you, then you need to be Cat. Not _Caterina_."

"Ohh, I see." I said, nodding along and digging into my cup of ice cream and soda.

"What?"

"Oh nothing. Your just jealous that I have an elegant name and you don't.."

He laughed at that, and I mean really laughed. The kind of laugh that just makes you want to laugh too. In fact, I did start laughing.

"Hmm. The first smile and first laugh. We, my friend, are making excellent progress."

"I've laughed before." I said, knowing for a fact I have.

"Yea, but that didn't count. This laugh was different. It wasn't fake or forced. It was real."

"How do you know? I could have faked that."

"Because your a terrible lier." He said, and I gasped. He laughed and I hit him playfully on the shoulder.

"I am not!"

"Are too. That's one thing that hasn't changed."

"I've never been a bad lier!" I stated.

"Oh, right." He said sarcastically.

"Name one time I've been a terrible lier."

"Ever since I met you here." He said, and I found that in our heated discussion we had slowly moved closer to each other, so I was now only inches away. I stared into his eyes, and he looked uncomfortable to have said that.

"What do you mean?" I asked, my voice more steady and quiet now.

"You've been doing nothing but lying, Cat. About being the new you, about never wanting to see me again. You were always lying, and I could tell."

"How?"

"Because your you." He said, as if he knew me oh-so-well.

"You barely know me."

"I know the old you." He said, and I noticed our conversation was getting heated again.

"Well even if people don't change, not everything about them stays the same."

"So?"

"So, there are lots of new things you don't know about me."

"That's because you won't tell me any of those things."

"That's because I don't want you to know!" I exclaimed, and then we were both silent as I realized that we were having the same conversation we had weeks earlier.

"Cat, what don't you want me to know?"

"Nothing."

"Cat, tell me."

I looked at the root beer float in my hand, the ice cream slowly dissolving into the soda.

"I'll tell you, if you do me a favor."

"Sure, anything. What is it?"

I looked out at the back door, wondering how to say this. Or even why I'm saying this. "Will you tell me why your here? And why you haven't gone back to film your movie yet? And why you want the old Cat back so much?"

He looked into my eyes as I met his, and we just sat there for an eternity, staring into each others eyes, wondering our options. Then he stretched out his hand, and I took it, feeling the warm flesh tingle my palm and we shook.

"Deal."


	9. Chapter 9

_Stay Young Forever_

_Chapter 9_

* * *

><p>We went outside of his hotel room to the terrace. It was past midnight and the air was freezing cold, but I had a lot of layers on. Besides, the night air helped clear my mind.<p>

We sat on chairs that you'd see in a fancy cafe. It surrounded a tiny round table where he set his hands as he stared out at the night sky. I waited patiently for him to start.

"I quit the movie." He said suddenly, and my eyes bugged out in shock.

"What? Why?" I asked, leaning in a little closer.

He shrugged, as if it were no big deal. "Didn't feel right."

"Right." I said, rolling my eyes. I wasn't buying this for a second.

"You don't believe me?"

"Of course not. If that was really your reason, then why are you still here in New York?"

He looked off to the sky again, and I could tell I had him cornered. I leaned back and crossed my legs, prepared to wait all night if I had to.

"The day I saw you, I wasn't supposed to be the one ordering the props. My manager said he would take care of all of it. I was about to let him do it, but I overheard him on the phone. He was talking to your boss, trying to get him to borrow the props. Your boss said he'd need to talk to his best accountant, Ms. Valentine. I knew there was a large change it wasn't you, but I took the risk anyways. And I'm glad I did."

I looked down at the table, unable to meet his eyes. I felt him stare at me for a little, then he continued with his story.

"My manager was pretty upset about it, but he decided to let me do it. I was supposed to return the next day, but when I found out it really was you, I couldn't help but stay. So then the director found out, and he said I either returned right away or I got fired. So I picked the second option."

I rolled my eyes, scowling at him. "You threw away a huge opportunity just to hang out with a childhood friend?"

"Of course. Especially when that childhood friend is in desperate need for some childhood memories."

I just snorted a little, resting my hand on my cheek and my elbow on the table.

"So is that really your reason? For hanging around me so much? You just wanted to remind me of what used to be?"

He laughed, and our eyes met. "You make it sound so tragic."

"It kind of is." I said, and we both started to laugh.

"Okay, I did you the favor. Your turn."

I looked down at the table and nodded. I wondered if I could get away from this by 'accidentally' falling asleep. But I decided I was doing this for my own good.

"It was June 18th 2014." I said quietly, chills running down my spine. I was about to just go out and tell him, but I decided it was better to break it to him slowly.

"You remember how my mother had died from cancer, right?" I asked him, staring out at the sky now. I could feel him staring at me, searching for answers.

"Of course."

"Well, that was the day I lost something big in my life. Something that couldn't and wasn't ever replaced. That left me with only my brother and dad. I loved them to death. But you know what they did? They did things a little too recklessly. I learned from them, and I started to be reckless too." I stopped to wipe a tear from my eye, not daring to even look close to Beck's eyes.

"They always drove so carelessly. They would swerve and just have a great time, enjoying it. They had this motto, to spend everyday like it was your last. And June 18th was their last." I barely croaked out. Beck was still for a few moments in shock, until he put the puzzle together and was reaching for my hand. I allowed him to take it, as I stared out at the sky. I squeezed his hand roughly, trying not to cry.

In my mind I was reliving everything. The moment Lane called me to his office to tell me. The feeling of complete emptiness. The change, turning into something I wasn't just so I'd be safe.

"Cat, I had no idea." He whispered, and I just nodded, wiping another tear that escaped. We just sat there for a few minutes, me regaining my composure and him trying to figure out what to say. But I've had practice with this before, and I know how to hide these feelings well. So I just pushed them aside and forced a fake smile.

"I'm fine, really. No big deal."

He stared at me for a few moments, and I stared right back at him to assure him I was alright. But I was the farthest from alright. And apparently he wasn't that easy to fool.

"Cat, you don't have to fight these emotions. You can talk to me. They were a big part of my life too." He whispered, and I noticed for the first time that his eyes were glazed over with tears as well. And that was all it took.

In seconds my tears finally reached their limit, breaking the barrier and streaking down my face. I clung both shaky hands around Beck's, and bowed my head while I cried. Beck walked over and picked me up, and I clung desperately onto his shirt, as if he were my last chance at living. I felt as if I was the one in the accident, as if my life were the one ending.

This gut-wrenching feeling I've had since that day was finally being released from me. I felt a burden being lifted, and the more I cried the better I felt.

Beck just stood there, overlooking the New York skyline. He was rocking me gently back and forth in his arms, and I felt the soothing motion calming me down. Soon I was silent, just staring out at the night. Then I felt a few drops on the top of my head, and I knew he was crying too.

"Beck." I whispered after about half an hour had gone by. "Beck, let's go inside." I said while shivering. He nodded and turned around, opening the back door. I hopped out of his arms, although I could tell he still needed comforting. I walked over to the fort and stroked my finger tips against the fabric, once again remembering how my dad would make these for my brother and I when we were kids. And just the memory sent me sniffling again, turning away as I wiped another tear.

"So.." I said after I had regained my composure again. "What do you want to do now?"

He just shrugged, and I could tell he wasn't really in the mood for partying anymore.

"You know, this is why I didn't want to tell you."

He looked up at me with a confused expression, so I decided to evaluate.

"I didn't want to tell you because I knew what would happen. From now on your not going to look at me the same way. You'll see my brother, or my dad, and you will just think of my tragic loss, and then you'll feel bad for me. But I don't need anyone feeling bad for me. What's done is done, there's no use trying to pretend it could be better by comforting." I stared at the fort the whole time I said this, unable to look at him.

"Cat, I won't look at you any other way. When I see you all I ever see in that childhood friend I loved so much. Nothing will change that."

"Yea, right. You say that now, but what about tomorrow? Will you wake up and see me sleeping, and then go out of your way to be nice to me? I don't want you to be incredibly nice to me. I want you to treat me how I deserve to be treated. If you want to do this quest-mission thing, then you can't be nice to me. I don't want that. I want you to see me as the spoiled brat I am." I said, this time meeting his eyes.

"Your not a spoiled brat."

"I was to you before I told you that." I sneered at him, and looked at the fort again. I felt the room tense up, and it was incredibly awkward.

"Look, Beck, all I'm saying is, don't be any nicer than what's necessary, okay?" He nodded, and I sighed with relief.

"So, want some ice cream?" He asked, pointing at the fridge.

"Sure." I said, and we headed over.

This was going to be a looong night.


	10. Chapter 10

_Stay Young Forever_

_Chapter 10_

* * *

><p>We were sitting on the blanket inside the tent, when suddenly I remembered something.<p>

"Oh, no no no." I said, dropping my bowl of ice cream and standing up.

"What?" He asked, standing up as well.

"Penelope!" I shouted, racing towards my stuff to find my keys. But I had left them at home.

"Is Penelope your cat?"

"Yes! And she's home, alone. She's never been alone before, and she's a kitten! I can't believe I forgot her. She needs to be fed every night and morning." I exclaimed, grabbing my clothes and heading to the bathroom door to change, but Beck stopped me.

"Relax, Cat." He said, taking my wrist.

"We have to get her!"

"Okay, okay, we will. But allow me. You look really funny in those might scare her away." He said, grabbing his keys and heading out the door before I could say no. I sighed, feeling a headache approaching. This is what I mean. Like as if he would of done that if he didn't know.

I walked over to the kitchen and poured me a glass of water, sipping it slowly. Then I spotted Beck's DVDs, and decided to have a look.

I opened the glass door carefully, peering inside. He had a lot of old movies in here, along with some newer ones. Then, on the last row, I noticed the DVDs were labeled differently. _Jade's short films. Tori's dares. Cat's random thoughts. Sikowitz's drive-by exorcizes._ They were all videos from the Slap. When did he download this? We all deleted our profiles from the Slap when we graduated. Some kept them a little longer, but eventually those were removed too.

I picked out the one labeled _Tori's dares_, and put the DVD into the player on the TV. Then I hit play, and smiled to myself as I watched the different ones. I remember watching these before. Tori sticking glue on her hand. Pouring ketchup over her feet. And finally, the Tori Hamburger.

I watched with an expressionless face as Beck and I danced around, filling Tori's stomach with lettuce, tomato, cheese, and so many other things. Beck looked like he was having fun. Then again, I did too. And at the time, it really _was_ fun.

I turned that one off and grabbed the one labeled _Cat's random thoughts_. I put that one in as I watched as I was upside down, sideways, standing, and sitting. I watched as I squeezed a potato, yelling for it to give up it's juices. I smirked a little, wondering what the heck I was thinking.

But as I watched another one, I wasn't staring at whatever I was doing. I was looking at my room. My old room, the one I hate so much, right there in front of me. It was covered in pink and stuffed animals. But even looking at it now, it didn't look too bad. Just a bit crazy.

I quickly turned it off and put them both back, realizing Beck should be back soon. So I picked up my water again and sat there drinking it until they came in.

When they finally did Penelope let out a loud squeal, and I ran over to her. I quickly picked her up, beaming. "Penelope! I am so sorry I left you. Are you okay? Did you let this big man hurt you?" I said in baby voice. She meowed and licked my nose, causing a fleet of giggles to go through me. Then I realized Beck was watching me.

"What?"

He just shook his head, laughing a little. "Are you always like this around her?"

"Of course. She deserves nothing less." I said, bringing Penelope to the kitchen. "You must be starving!"

I found some sliced ham in the fridge, so I rolled it up into a little cylinder, then fed it to Penelope slowly. She was diving in, showing her love with every bite. Beck was beside me, laughing.

"That's one hungry cat. Is she always like this?"

"Yea. It's what I love about her. She's a goofball." I said, reaching up to stroke her fur.

"She sure is." He said, and then we just sat there for a while, watching her eat the ham. When she was finished I looked around for something to give her to play with.

"She's still a kitten, and she's always playing. We need to find something to give her before she rips up your couch." I said, looking around for a solution.

"Here. I grabbed some toys while I was there." He said, holding up a toy mouse. He threw it across the room and Penelope chased after it.

"Alright, I guess that's taken care of." I said, smiling as she tried to eat the mouse.

"Then wanna go back to our fort?" He asked, and I nodded, following him. We crawled under, our shoulders touching as I laid my head down on my arms.

"Tired?"

"A little." I replied, my eyelids feeling heavy.

"It's only 2 in the morning. The night's still young." He joked, and I glared at him.

"Your talking to a women who normally goes to bed at 10:30 sharp. I do have a job you know."

"Yes, yes, I'm aware of that." He said. Then it was silent between us, and I took this as my chance to fall asleep. I was close too. I was just drifting off into my dreams when I felt something hot against my lips.

I opened my eyes and saw Beck's face right in front of mine, his breath so close it sent my lips on fire. I blinked a few times before I processed this.

"What are you doing?" I whispered, feeling sleep dragging me back in.

"Watching you." He replied, as if it were normal. And for right now, I'm going to pretend it's normal so I can get some sleep.

But then he did _that_.

Once again, it was right before I was about to drift off. I was ready to get a nice good rest when once again, there was something hot against my lips. I opened my eyes slightly to see Beck even closer. His lips were against mine, and I just laid there with wide eyes while he kissed me. I didn't kiss back, I didn't even blink. I just laid there, feeling his soft lips crashing against mine.

Then, when I suddenly realized what was going on, I was able to move. I bolted against the side of the fort, causing the blanket that was around us to fall down. I crawled away and stood up quickly, my lips still burning.

"Why did you do that?" I shrieked, touching my lips.

He stood up slowly, and made sure to stand a good 10 feet away from me. Smart move.

"I couldn't help it."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked, and felt Penelope's soft fur against my ankle.

"You looked so innocent in your sleep. Your beautiful." He said, staring at me. I blushed a little, but I wasn't about to fall for this trap.

"Oh great. So I'm only pretty when I'm asleep. That's fantastic." I said sarcastically, sneering at him.

"That's not what I meant."

"I don't care what you meant! And don't try flirting with me either, because I know exactly what your doing. Your being nice to me because of my loss. I told you this would happen." I said, picking up Penelope and heading for the door.

"Cat, I didn't do it just to be nice to you." He said, blocking my way. I glared up at him, wondering if somehow he could melt away.

"Oh sure. So I guess this whole time that you've been hating me and calling me boring and a witch, you've actually been in love with me. Classic." I said, pushing past him and opening the door.

"Cat, I-" He started, but when I turned around and raised my eyebrow, no words came out. I nodded and slammed the door behind me, heading home.

So much for sleep tonight.


	11. Chapter 11

_Stay Young Forever_

_Chapter 11_

_**Note: Thank you so much to fobfan, Titanlvr4evr, humblyhappy, Julie, and mossdawn for all the amazing reviews. They mean the world to me, and I'm so glad yo****u like the story so far. I hope you enjoy all the chapters yet to come, and I really really love writing them. **  
><em>

* * *

><p>I stormed out of the hotel and into the streets, feeling my burning red cheeks cool down from the bitter cold wind. I hugged Penelope closer to me, barely hearing her meows as my thoughts were busy.<p>

That was so forced. He totally just did that because he felt bad. He most likely thinks I'm lonely, and that I need someone in my life. Well guess what Beck, I don't. I never did. All I need is Penelope and I'm safe.

Then I stopped in the middle of the street, my eyes growing wide. James. I completely forgot about James. What if he finds out about this? I told Beck I'd sleep over at his house, but I had forgotten of what James would think. What if he finds out, and he breaks up with me?

_He most likely thinks I'm lonely, and that I need someone in my life. Well guess what Beck, I don't. I never did._

My words ran through my head, over and over again. Did I really just say that?

When I got home to my apartment, I put Penelope down and looked around. It was pretty plain, since I never was one for big decorations. Or at least I wasn't. But now that I look at it, it looks kind of sad. Like the only one living here is a depressed old lady. I went to my closet and pulled out an old Better Homes and Gardens magazine.

I was up until dawn, sitting on my bed and flipping through the magazine. I circled all the things I wanted and thought looked nice in a red sharpie. When I was done I went online and looked up some two-room houses in Florida.

If Beck isn't willing to leave me alone, then I'm just going to have to make him.

I went into work the next day, feeling refreshed. Which is weird, since I got zero sleep last night.

Instead of going into my office, I walked down the opposite corridor to my boss's office. I walked in after I knocked and got the okay, and sat down slowly on the chair in front of him.

"Hello Caterina. How were your days off?"

"Cat." I corrected him almost immediately. Then I made a slight gasp as I realized my mistake.

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry, it's nothing. I was just thinking about my cat, Penelope." I said, trying to pretend it wasn't a big deal. Why on earth did I do that? I guess when you hang with idiots you catch a little bit of that idiot vibe. "And they were great, thank you. Thing is, I have a question."  
>"Of course. Ask away." He said, propping his hands on the desk and ignoring the mistake I made. Thank God.<p>

"Are there any job openings in Florida?" I asked, just getting to the point. He looked a little taken aback at first.

"You wish to switch?"

"Yes." I said, feeling sure of myself.

"May I ask why?" He asked, seeming incredibly confused. And to tell you the truth, I was too.

"Just to get a fresh start, I guess." I said, unsure of what else to say.

"Well, there are always job openings. Do you have any specific standards?"

I pulled reached into my suitcase and pulled out a few papers I had printed out. All of them had houses on them that I was interested in. "These are the houses I'm interested in buying down there. If there was a job opening nearby one of those, that would be a big help."

He took the papers from me and sorted through them, naming out the different places. "Sanford, Debary, Zellwood, Gotha. All in the Orlando Area. I'll do some looking around, and give you a call when I have something." He said, handing me back the papers.

"Thank you." I said, and stood up. Then I walked backed to the door, making my way out and to the office.

I stayed at work until late that night. It was 10 p.m. when I decided to start packing up.

"Up late?" My boss asked, walking in just as I was gathering my stuff.

"Yea." I said, looking up at him then back down to my work. "I need to work a little overtime if I wanna be able to get that house."

"Well, keep working then. I made some calls, and someone just quit three days ago for accounting in Windermere, which is just next to Gotha."

"That's fantastic." I said, looking up at him again.

"Yea, I guess it's your lucky day. Just fill out these forms and you can make your switch in about a month or two." He said, handing me the forms.

"Thank you so much." I said, taking the forms and putting them away in my suit case.

My boss nodded and walked out, leaving me alone. I pulled out my paper with the house on it from Gotha, smiling from ear to ear. This was my favorite house.

It was a gorgeous house that had 3 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms. It was $199,000, which I was pretty sure I could handle. And since it was big enough once I get married my husband can just move into my house, and we'd be okay there for a few years.

I put down the papers for a second, thinking about it. I was already planning on what I was going to do after I was married. Am I going crazy? Like I'm getting married anytime soon. I'm barely dating James, and even that isn't going so well. I decided I needed some sleep, so I packed up and headed home.

"Hey, it's Beck. Just wondering if you want to meet somewhere, we can go out to dinner. I really want to talk to you."

Beep.

"It's Beck again. If your too busy to come out you can just call me. I really want to talk. So just give me the call when you get the chance."

Beep.

"Cat, are you there? I know you can be stubborn, but can you at least give me some sign that your not dead?"

Beep.

"Want me to head over? I'll come over right now if you want me to. I'm getting a little worried. If you don't call I'm coming over. Okay?"

Beep.

I ran my fingers through my hair, feeling beyond stressed. How can a boy be so stupid? Wasn't it obvious I was ignoring him, and he should just give up?

Well, I know that he has been extremely stubborn, but I was sure that my news were going to make him back off. So I texted him to meet me at the lake by my house, and he seemed more than eager to come.

I arrived just when I said I would, yet he was already there. He stood up quickly when he saw me, running over.

"Hey." He said with a huge grin on his face. What was his problem? "I have some stuff I wanna tell you."

"Oh, that's great, because I have some news for you too." I said, holding my suitcase in front of me.

"Okay, great. How about you go first?"

"No, I think you should go first." I said, because I wanted to hear what these big news were. And I knew that if I went first, I wouldn't hear them.

"No, really, you should go."

Realizing that this was just going to go back and forth for a while, I gave in. "Okay." I reached into my suit case and got out the forms, the paper with the house on it, and the Better Homes and Gardens magazine. "I'm moving to Florida. I'm getting a beautiful house with 3 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms, and my new job will be paying me twice what I'm earning now. I'm going to be very happy there, and I'm just going to start all over. And I don't expect you to follow me. In fact, if you do, then I might just kill you." I finished my monotone statement with a small smile, trying not to laugh when his tan face went pale.

"What?" He asked, stuttering some other words I can't understand.

"I'm leaving. Meaning bye bye. To the sunlight, the orange juice, the beaches. I'm going to love it, and I'm going to be living a better life. Especially since nobody like you will be there."

I watched as he flipped through the papers, realizing how real this was.

"What if I told you the news was that I love you?" He asked, looking up. I was shocked at first, but then I realized how fake this all really was.

"Please." I scuffed, not believing this for a second. "Your just saying that because you don't want me to leave. Face it, I'm your play toy. Someone to make fun of and mess around with. And without your play toy, your just a lonely puppy. I'm on to you, I know how you work. And nothing you ever do is serious."

"Cat, I'm not just saying that. I really do love you, I thought about it all last night."

"Well, that sucks. Because I spent all last night picking out my decorations for my new house. Dreaming of tanning on a nice sunny beach, maybe dating a few life guards. But I can tell you this much, none of them will be fake actors from Hollywood. The land of fantasy and fairy tales."

He stuttered for a few minutes after that, clearly taken aback. I just stood there and waited to see what lie he could come up with next.

"Cat, why are you doing this to me?" He asked, looking like he was about to cry. Please, what an actor.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I upset little miss princess that gets everything she wants?" I asked in a baby voice. I could practically see the fume spilling from his ears by now.

"You know what? I did love you. Did. But not now, I see that I was a fool."

"A fool?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"That's right. A fool. A stupid, thoughtless fool for thinking I could ever be in love with a stubborn witch like you."

"Obviously." I said rolling my eyes. Then I decided this conversation was over, so I turned around and started to walk away.

"Your running away!" He shouted at me, and I heard him kick some dirt from the ground. Then he groaned in frustration a little, and continued to shout as I walked away.

"You know nothing! I'm glad your going to Florida! I can't believe I gave up a movie career for someone like you!"

I tried to drain out the sounds of sound of his voice, but it was hard. I did have to wipe away a few tears. This man, screaming at me like this, that man used to be my best friend. The one I could always count on. Now, he's the furthest from that.


	12. Chapter 12

_Stay Young Forever_

_Chapter 12_

_**Note: Okay, so this story isn't over yet. I mean, Cat still isn't back to normal yet, which is what this whole thing is about. So all of you questioning if it's ending soon, it's not. I'm probably going to be having at least 10 more chapters. I have some surprises planned for up ahead. Also, so sorry this is updated kinda late. I almost forgot too. I was about to go to bed when I remembered. I was super busy again, so please forgive me. **  
><em>

* * *

><p>A month and a half later, I was packing up my apartment and getting ready to move.<p>

I had gotten the house I wanted, and I filled out the forms in time to make the switch. Today was my last day at work in New York, and my house was all packed up except things like a few clothes, and beauty supplies.

I scratched Penelope's head, smiling down at her.

"Pretty, pretty Penelope. Are you ready to go to Florida tomorrow? There's lots of trees and bushes, and it's nice and warm there. I know you like the sunlight. And I have two extra rooms, so one is going to be all yours. It'll be your own little cat room. Maybe I'll get you a play mate, someone you can share it with." I said, stroking her fur. She purred happily, and I could tell she was excited too.

"Okay, well I'm off to work. I'll see you later, okay?"

I said goodbye to Penelope and headed out the door, a big smile on my face.

Tomorrow, I fly out to Florida. Tomorrow, I start over. It's all going to be okay. Everything will be okay.

I've already broken up with James. And he didn't even take it that hard. He told me he respected my decision and he just wanted me to be happy.

If only a certain guy I knew was like that.

When I walked into work everything was quiet. Hannah wasn't at the desk, and nobody was in their offices. Then I walked into my office and found out why.

Almost everyone I knew and was on my floor was crowded together in my tiny office. I was taken completely by surprise. They had hung up streamers and there was even a cake. It read 'Have fun in Florida, Cat!'

When I saw it, my brow furrowed in confusion. "Cat?"

"Yea." My boss said, and I just then realized he was there. "You corrected me the other day, telling me Cat instead of Caterina. And although you covered it up, I think Cat suits you better."

I giggled, blushing from the embarrassment. I would of objected, but hey, it's my last day. "Thanks."

He then walked over and gave me a hug which I gladly took. "You were the best accountant I've ever had. Those people in Florida sure are lucky to be getting someone like you."

I looked up at him in surprise. This is the first time he's said something like this. "You mean that?"

"I really do." He said, smiling down at me. I gave him another quick hug, and felt my eyes water up. I tried to cover it up, but everyone saw.

"Aww, she's tearing up." Hannah said, making her way through the crowd to stand by me. The crowd all went 'Aww' and soon everyone was hugging me. I laughed, wiping away a few more tears.

"You guys are amazing" I said, truly meaning it. I haven't had a group of friends like this since High School. And it felt good to do this again.

"We know." My boss said, making me smile some more. "Now, who wants some cake?" Everyone cheered, and I got the honor of cutting it up and handing out the pieces.

"Cat." One of the workers from the 5th floor was calling me over in the hallway. I walked over, the plate and cake in one hand and my fork in the other.

"Yea?"

"You have a call in the break room."

"Oh, okay." I said, unsure of who it could be. "Thanks."

I told everyone I would be right back before I went over to the break room. Once I got there I picked up the phone, leaning against the wall. "Hello?"

"Cat, it's Beck."

The only reason I didn't hang up right then was because I felt bad. After I got home that day I last saw him I did regret somethings. I mean, what if he really did love me? I must have crushed him. Still, he really shouldn't be falling for someone like me.

"I wanted to apologize." He said, hearing me not replying.

"Me too."

"Really?" He asked, sounding surprised.

"Yea. I feel kinda bad about what I said. Or, about somethings. I was a little harsh."

"Oh. Well, it's okay."

We were silent for a while, and I was about to hang up. I had an entire party just for me waiting, and yet I was standing here on the phone with Beck. Smart move, Cat, smart move.

"I hear your heading out tomorrow."

"Yea, I am." I said, trying to get this over with.

"Oh. Well, I guess I'm happy for you."

"Thanks."

"Cat, if your going to Florida, I'm going too." He said suddenly, taking me by surprise.

"Beck. My entire reason to go to Florida is to get away from you, and everything you've caused. So following me there would be wrecking the reason."

"Cat, I know you pretend you don't like me, and I can tell you really do. Your my best friend Cat, and I can tell you still like me. I know why your pretending too."

"Oh really? Why?" I said, kind of amused.

"Your just scared, Cat. Your scared of losing someone you love again. Your scared of falling for me, and then losing me just like you lost your family."

I felt stuck. I knew he was right when I felt that feeling in my gut. He struck a chord with me.

"I'm right, aren't I? Well, I'm not going anywhere. I think you know by now that you can't get rid of me. I'll go where ever you go, no matter what."

"Beck, that isn't how it works." I said, knowing he could tell that I was choked up. I swear, if someone got a nickel for every time I've cried in the last few months, they'd be rich.

"Why not Cat? Why isn't it? Can't somethings just be perfect?"

"Because nothing is ever perfect." I said, feeling the tears running down my face now. "I learned that the hard way."

"Cat, it's okay. It's.."

"It's not okay. It's never okay. I've leaving tomorrow, and I don't need someone following me." Then I hung up, and grabbed some napkins. I sobbed in the break room for a few minutes before regaining my strength and going back to my party.

The next morning I was set to go. Everything was packed and ready to go. I had a moving truck heading down there for me, and my plane would be leaving in 3 hours.

"Okay Penelope, time to get into your cage." I said, picking her up. Then I put her into her travel cage with a few treats. Once she was inside I shut the front, and took one last look around the apartment.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye." I told the apartment. Walking to one of the walls and stroking my fingers against it. "You really haven't been all that great to me, you know. But hey, I guess you did your best."

Then I let the movers take the last of the boxes before heading out the door myself with Penelope. I took one last look around the now-empty apartment, and kissed my fingers before waving goodbye.

"Everyone, we have just arrived in Florida. We should be reaching our destination in about half an hour to 45 minutes." The flight attendant said. I looked out my window, seeing all the clouds and blue skies around us. Somehow, I felt safer here. I felt like I was home.


	13. Chapter 13

_Stay Young Forever_

_Chapter 13_

_**Note: Sorry! If you looked at this chapter when I first uploaded it you saw that I accidentally uploaded chapter 9 again. I did this with my previous story too! I have no idea why I keep doing it. Anyway, so sorry, and this is the real chapter. Thank you so much to Mossdawn for noticing my mistake. **  
><em>

* * *

><p>I walked into my new house, and the first thing I did was breathe in the air. It smelled so fresh, so welcoming. It smelt like home.<p>

I put down Penelope's cage and just walked around, touching every wall and every detail I passed. This was my first home that was all mine. Sure, I had an apartment, but that's just not the same as a home, something I can paint, decorate, and just do whatever I want with. Its like it's a blank canvas, and I am free to paint it however I please.

The moving trucks were still on their way, so in the mean time I decided to do some planning. I went outside and pulled in the rest of the small luggage I brought with me on the plane. In a large duffel bag I took out a notebook, a pen, and my Better Homes and Gardens magazine. I started off by sketching every room. I sketched the living room, the kitchen, dining room, hallway, staircase, foyer, all three bedrooms, two bathrooms, and basement. By the time I was done I was overwhelmed.

"Penelope, what am I going to do with all this extra space?" I asked her, and for the first time since I saw this house I felt crazy. I had so much room, this house was huge. And it was just for one person. Maybe I should get someone to live with me, like a room mate.

But I pushed the thought aside for now as I let Penelope out, which she was more than happy to do. She raced out of that cage and then stopped dead in her tracks once outside. I could almost hear her confused thoughts. _Where am I?_

I let her move around and explore as I went up to the master bedroom. It was really big, and it had it's own bathroom. I looked in my magazine for everything I circled and labeled MB for Master Bedroom. I started to plan and design, and before I knew it the moving truck was here.

I didn't have that much stuff to bring in. It was only a couch, bed, bed frame, a side table, some kitchen supplies, a few magazines, a coffee table, T.V., clothes, and some other random stuff. We were done getting everything set up in 2 hours, and even after that it felt empty. I was going to have to do a lot of buying and shopping to get this place filled up.

I decided on one thing. When someone has a party or something at work, or if you need to hang out somewhere, my house was the place to go. It was beautiful and elegant, and there was plenty of room.

It was a Saturday afternoon, which meant I didn't have work today or tomorrow. I wasn't too sure on what I would do this weekend, since It's just my first two days and all. Maybe I should ask around to see what people did for fun around here.

I decided to check out some nearby malls for decorations and stuff first. So I grabbed my purse, heading out.

I sold my car in New York to help pay for this apartment, even though I didn't really need to. I had plenty of money saved up from work, since all I ever spent my pay check on was bills. So, now having no car, I was forced to get a rental one. It was way too hot down here for walking. Besides, I would bake. I still have winter New York clothes on, which is jeans, boots and a fluffy blouse. Other people are wearing tank tops and shorts.

The first place I stopped was the nearest mall my GPS took me to, The Mall at Millenia. It was a gorgeous mall that was pretty big with 2 floors. I entered in the nearest door, which was the door into Macy's. I decided to start my hunt here, since I needed some Florida-appropriate clothes.

I was instantly drawn to the business suits, until I realized just what I was here for. A new life. Kinda like the old one, but more mature. I was here to mature, not change.

With that in mind I walked over to a rack of sundresses. They were pretty, yet not too childish. In the end I bought 3 sundresses, a pair of sandals, 2 swim suits, a tank top, 3 shorts, and 4 shirts that weren't blouses, since that was all I really had. They were still ruffly and made of thin material, but they looked more of what a teenager might wear.

After I had purchased my new clothes I stepped outside into the mall's corridor. I was taken aback by the beautiful atmosphere. It was like a teenage girl's dream in here. In a way, it was a sort of dream to me too.

I then spotted the sign with the map on it in the middle of the corridor. I walked over to it with my bags and peered around to see where I was at. Okay, so my car is in Parking Lot F. So right now I was in the first little bubble on the first floor. I scanned around to see where some stores were. I noticed that a little farther down was a store called the Sunglass Hut. I picked up a mini map and grabbed a pen from my purse, then circled that store as a place I wanted to go. I also circled Bath and Body Works. Then, on the second level I circled Crate and Barrel. I figured that was all I really wanted to go to today, but tomorrow I'll come back and get more stuff.

At the Sunglass Hut I got a pair of sunglasses that I felt weren't too dramatic, yet not too simple. Then I stopped by Bath and Body Works. There I got some things for my bathroom, like loofahs, soap, and a bunch of decorations. Next I walked around the mall for a while before finding the stairs that led to the second floor. On the second floor I looped my way to the back where I found Crate and Barrel, which is a store that has basically all you could need in your home. There I bought a coffee maker, some square plates with a really pretty Japanese flower design on it, some matching cups, a vase, a wall organizer, a few different curtains, and some other minor things like kitchen ware and bathroom fresheners. Once I felt satisfied I left the mall, my entire trunk and back seat filled with my new items.

While driving home, I almost forgot my new house's address. I circled the street for a while until I found it, and I'm sure my neighbors think I've gone insane.

Once home I pulled a few bags out of the car and brought them up to the porch. I could tell this would take a few trips. I opened the door with one hand and when inside I turned on the lights. I walked over to the island, my heels clacking against the hard surface, making an echo through the empty house. I was setting my bags down on the island when I heard something. Or felt, I should say. Someone was here.

"Penelope?" I called out, looking under the island for her. I heard her meow, and I noticed she was right beside me on the counter. But it wasn't her that I felt. It was someone else.

And I was proven correct when I turned around, face to face with the nightmare I can't ever escape.

Beck Oliver.

**_Note: Sorry if this one is a little rushed. I normally have 3 or 4 done ahead of time, but lately I've been beyond busy, so I just typed this one up today. Hopefully it still turned out good. I'm going to try to get caught up, but I'm not sure if I can due to tons of homework. Well, wish me luck!_**

**_Oh, and thanks again to everyone for the reviews. I know that not everyone feels like reviewing, or you forget, and that's okay. _****_Seriously, you don't have to review. But thank you for everyone who has, and thanks to everyone reading this the whole way through. I'm glad you like it!_**


	14. Chapter 14

_Stay Young Forever_

_Chapter 14_

_**Note: I'm saying sorry in advance. My internet is starting to act up, and I don't know why. My laptop is the only one having these problems. I'm going to wait and see what happens, but if it does keep happening I might not be able to write the stories, therefore I can't upload them. So just in case I miss a day in the future, sorry. Also, I'm going to be painting my youth group's room tomorrow from 9 a.m. to well past noon. So, I don't know if I will be able to upload tomorrow. If I get the time I'll post tonight, but if I can't do that then we'll just have to wait and see what happens.**  
><em>

* * *

><p>My first reaction should have been anger. I should have been furious that he would ignore my orders and follow me to my new place. I should have felt like getting one of my brand new knives and cutting off his head with a flick of my wrist. I should have felt all these things. But I didn't.<p>

I felt loneliness.

When I saw him I realized just how much I need company. Being in this new house, I can't help but feel so alone. It's just so big and empty. I'm used to my old house, filled with my brother watching T.V. and my dad cooking us food. I miss being around people. So even though it's only been a few weeks since I last saw him, I felt like it's been a lifetime.

"Beck." I said. It wasn't filled with anger. Wasn't filled with joy. It was just a simple question. He seemed surprised.

"Hey Caterina."

By now the feeling of loneliness was overpowering me, and I felt myself actually smile at the name. My hands were shaking and I felt like a mess.

I walked past him and outside where there was clear air. Then I walked to the rental car and grabbed some more bags. He followed me, also grabbing some.

"Hey, can we talk?" He asked as we set our bags onto the island.

"Hold on, there are still some more bags." I said, careful to avoid eye contact. He nodded and we went outside, grabbing the last of the bags. When they were all in here I started to sort through them, putting them in their respected piles.

After a long, awkward silence, I spoke up. "What are you doing here?" I asked him while opening my box with my coffee maker in it. I then took it out and started to set it up on the counter behind me.

"Well, I was in New York city for some reason." He began, and I rolled my eyes, even though he couldn't see my face. "And I met this girl. Now, this girl asked me for a favor, a very important one. And I told her I'd help her. So I'm making sure I'm doing just that."

"And what if this girl has changed her mind, and she feels like she doesn't need you anymore?"

Beck was silent for a little, and I wondered if I had offended him or not. "Cat, I know your scared. I know you don't want to trust me because your afraid of losing me. But I've already told you, I'm not going anywhere. I'll be where ever you are. I'll spend my whole life in a hotel if I must, just to be where you are."

I turned around then, away from my work, and stared straight into Beck's eyes. "Beck, what if I'm just not worth fighting for?" I said, not even blinking.

"I know your worth it."

"How?"

"Because I know you. I've been friends with you my whole life, and I've been in love with you since I first met you. And I know that the Cat I fell for is in there, and I know she is worth it. Because I've met her before, and she is one amazing girl."

I was forced to look away now, staring at the floor with my cheeks bright red. He loved me? For that long? Or was this just another actor-trick?

Then Beck got up and walked up in front of me, taking my hands and making me look up at him. "Cat, we don't have to start out so fast. We can just be friends, just like in the old times. Before any of this happened. Were just two teenage kids, waiting for their acceptance letter from a performing arts school."

I was silent for a few moments before replying. "Do they make it in?" I asked with a small smile on my lips. He smiled too.

"They better. They stayed up past dawn and drank 20 cups of coffee together to practice for their audition."

I giggled at that. I remember that night. We had popcorn fights, pillow fights, I even painted Beck's toe nails. We were also working so hard, staying up late to make sure we got every part right.

"Deal? Just friends?" He asked, letting go of my hands and stepping back so he could stretch out his hand again.

"Friends." I said, taking his hand and shaking it. He nodded, as if agreeing. Then it was just awkward.

"Well, I guess I better go get a hotel." He said as he started to walk out the door. Just before he opened it, loneliness took over and I suddenly had no control.

"Wait." I said, stopping him. "If you want.. you can stay here. I'm kind of lonely being here alone."

"I thought you'd never ask." He said, and he walked over to the living room, showing me that he already had his stuff in there. I gasped in shock.

"You lying thief! You set that whole thing up just so I'd let you use my house."

"No, I just came here first. I didn't even stop at a hotel, I came straight over to see you. Then you weren't home so I lounged around. It's really empty here."

I sighed, already aware of that. "I know. I went shopping today and got some stuff, and I'm going out again tomorrow."

"Sounds like a plan." He said, and I led him upstairs to his new bedroom.

"I can't believe you tricked me." I said under my breath, yet he heard it.

"I would never trick you." He said, staring straight into my eyes. I didn't answer that, I just moved on to a new topic.

"You do know you'll have to help pay the bills, right?"

"Of course. In fact, I'll pay for everything. This house is really cheap." He said, ignoring what he said too.

My mouth opened wide in shock. "Everything?"

"Yea. And you can use your saved money to buy more stuff." He said, and I smirked at that.

"Okay. I can live with that." And then as I watched him set up his stuff, I realized how natural this was. Just talking to each other, being friends and sharing a house. Allowing him to pay my bills. Something about it was just so natural.

"You know, I'm really glad you came to Florida. I was thinking we'd have to come anyways. Well, either here or California. But I figured you wouldn't go back to California."

"Why do you say that?" I asked, crossing my arms while standing in the door way.

"Because it's more fun down here. Beaches, water parks, all kinds of stuff to do. In New York you don't do anything but work."

"That's not true." I said, getting defensive. "Lots of people dream about going to New York City. It's like a fashionista's paradise."

"Oh, and your a fashionista?"

I just rolled my eyes, letting him know the discussion was over.

"Anyways, I want to go shopping with you tomorrow. Is that okay?"

I hesitated at first, but then decided I can't trust him to be here by himself. He'd probably turn it into a dollhouse. "Sure. But I pick out _all_ our decorations. I had a plan for this house, and your not ruining that.

"Sounds like a plan." He said, finally done unpacking. "I'm terrible at decorating anyways." I nodded and we went back downstairs to put my purchased items away.

Again, just so _natural_. The sun must be getting to my head.


	15. Chapter 15

_Stay Young Forever_

_Chapter 15_

_**Note: So I was able to get this chapter done**, **and pretty quickly too. So this is Saturday's chapter, and I won't be posting tomorrow because I'll be super tired and busy. Thank you, and tell me whether you think this is good or not. Are you annoyed with two a day but none the next day? Because I can stop if it bothers some people. Let me know, and thanks for everyone's patience!**  
><em>

* * *

><p>The rest of the day was surprisingly boring.<p>

Beck went to the supermarket to get some food, since I didn't bring any over. He insisted I went with him, but I told him I was too tired. However, I knew Beck would just get donuts and cereal, so I gave him a list of things. One advantage to this was I would be able to cook again. Not tiny dinner meals for just me, but a real dinner with mashed potatoes and fancy vegetables and what not. I could also make desserts. I was excited just thinking about it.

While he was gone I grabbed the kitty food I did bring over and poured some into Penelope's new dish. It was a turquoise bowl with kitty prints all over, and I thought it was cute. Once I was done with the food I poured water into the matching one.

"There you go girl. Enjoy." I said as Penelope raced over, starting to eat right away. Next I made an appointment for a guy to set up our cable. After that I just went around the house, tidying anything I felt was dirty and putting away all the new stuff that we weren't sure what to do with.

Beck came back with food just as I was finishing. He helped me put all the groceries away and I started to make dinner. I made us tuna macaroni salad, with a side of mashed potatoes and green beans. Beck seemed shocked.

"Why did you make such a big meal?" He asked.

"Because it's better. What do you normally have for dinner?"

"I don't know. Maybe a chicken sandwich?"

I rolled my eyes at the thought. "That's not a dinner. This is dinner."

He just shrugged and started eating. I took a bite myself, and I had to admit, I was a pretty good cook.

After we finished I made a list of everything I needed to get. I had to buy two shower racks, one for Beck and one for me. He said it wasn't necessary, but I think it is.

"Why don't we just share one?"

"Because we have two separate bathrooms. Mine is in my bedroom. Yours is down the hall from your bedroom."

"If we shared a room, we wouldn't have this problem." He joked, and I just pushed him away gently, once again rolling my eyes.

So I wrote it down and some other stuff we needed. The rest I'll be buying will just be random items I find will be useful.

So now it's the next day and were about to go shopping. Beck is wearing a sort of disguise- a newspaper boy hat and some sunglasses. He is famous you know, and we don't want Florida fans chasing after him. I was also dressed up in one of the sundresses I got yesterday, along with my new sandals and sunglasses. So once we were ready Beck drove me to The Mall at Millenia, which is the mall I said I'd return to. There were still so many things I wanted to check out.

This time we parked in Parking Lot B, entering the mall through Bloomingdale's. It had almost everything I could want. While shopping I picked out a beautiful pot for cooking on the stove. It was a light powder blue, but the bottom faded into white and the top faded into a deep sea blue. I also got a new electric tooth brush and an iron, which were both on sale.

"So just how much are you expecting to spend?" He asked me while I was browsing an aisle with cosmetics. My red lipstick was a little too much for the Florida sun, and I felt too strict in it. So I was looking for a light pink instead.

"Doesn't matter really. I don't even know how much I've spent so far. I just give them my card and go." I said while picking up a lipstick and looking in a mirror to see if it matched my skin tone. It didn't at all.

"Your that rich? You can just get things without even thinking about it?"

"Trust me, it's a luxury I'm not used to. But think about it. All I've ever bought since High School is the needed things. College funds, a used car, some clothes, a little makeup, not much at all. I didn't even decorate my apartment. And my job pays pretty well too, especially with the hours I work. So I already had tons of money there. And then my dad was always pretty wealthy. And when he died his funds all went to me, since I couldn't split them with my brother." I said this all while picking up lip sticks and examining them. I tried to stay busy to avoid thinking about what I just said, or else I might get choked up.

"Oh. Well, maybe I should have you pay the bills after all." He said, and I just smirked at him.

"Too late. We made a deal. Besides, don't you have a ton of money? Your acting career is pretty huge."

"Yea, I have way more than I need. But I don't know, I never really was one to just get something and go."

"Really?" I asked, actually shocked. "You seem like the type of person to just buy a whole country without even thinking about it."

He laughed at that one. "Nah. I'd at least get my personal spy agent to check it out for me." I smiled at him, then turned around, holding the lipstick up to my face.

"So, what do you think?" I asked, making a duck face and posing for him the new lipstick.

"Gorgeous." He said, clapping his hands. And maybe it's just me being self conscious, but I had this feeling that he wasn't talking about the lipstick.

"Yea, I think so too." I said, putting it in our cart. Then I wheeled over to the check out to pay for my items.

When we got out I walked over to the map, ready to take one, when Beck stopped me.

"What?" I asked, my hand stretched to grab one.

"Your planning on using a map?"

"Yea, of course. So I know where to go." I said, trying to reach around him to grab one. But he blocked me again.

"Okay, lesson two on this quest." He began, and I rolled my eyes. Were still doing this? "Never use maps. Or directions. If you want to do things the right way, you can't know what to expect."

"What makes that better?" I asked, not entirely convinced he knew what he was talking about.

"Because it makes it more exciting. You don't know what you'll see, or where your going. It's thrilling."

I let out a big dramatic sigh before nodding an okay. "Fine, I guess. But when were circling the mall ten times trying to find our car, I blame you."

So we went with his plan of just walking around with no idea where we were. Bloomingdale's was on the far right, so there was nowhere to start but left. We passed tons of shops- Fast Fix Jewelry, Pottery Barn, Guess, Bebe, Abercrombie and Fitch, Bag and Baggage. We stopped in Abercrombie and Fitch only though. I helped Beck get a new pair of swim trunks since he forgot his in California, and also some shorts and a few shirts. I got another pair of sandals, two more sundresses (since I actually really love them), a pair of shorts and a T-Shirt. When we left we were already getting full with bags, and it's only been two stores.

We kept walking and before we knew it we were in the main circle. Connected to the circle was a Victoria's Secret, where I thought it'd be funny to drag Beck into. However, he ended up pulling the prank on me when he tried on a thong without telling me, and I had a quick glance of something I'd rather forget. But after we were done fooling around I ended up picking out a new bra that was strapless, since my old ones all had straps.

"Aren't you going to try it on?" He asked teasingly.

"Of course I'm trying it on. Your just not going to see it."

He shrugged before replying. "We live in the same house now. So technically, since were not married, it's as if were brother and sister. And brothers can pull pranks on sisters. Maybe stealing all her bras so she has to.."

"Your the worst." I said, smacking him playfully on the arm while laughing. He laughed too and after I tried it on I went and bought it before leaving again.

Maybe being friends with Beck wasn't going to be too bad after all. Or maybe I'm just so lonely that any company is good company.


	16. Chapter 16

_Stay Young Forever_

_Chapter 16_

_**I feel terrible that I didn't post yesterday. My computer was acting up, and when it did start to work I typed this up, but when I went to save it my internet went out. So all my work was erased. If that didn't happen then you would of had this sooner, but oh well. To make it up I'm going to try to write another one for today, but I don't know if I can since my stomach hurts really bad. But I'll try!**  
><em>

* * *

><p>After Victoria's Secret we went into the Starbucks that was also connected to the main circle. I got a Java Chip Frappuccino, and he got an Iced Peppermint White Chocolate Mocha. After paying for our drinks we strolled back into 'the main circle, that seemed as if it would never end.<p>

"Where next?" I asked him, taking a sip of my drink.

"Guess we'll find out." He said, and then we were walking left again.

To my right was a girl's dream come true. For as long as I could see, shops lined the corridor with clothes, shoes, bags and jewelry. We passed stores like Ann Taylor, Talbots, Arden B., The Icing, Everything But Water, Ecco, Vera Bradley, Pacsun, and so many others. I had an urge to go inside and buy everything, but I already had enough clothes to last me a while. I hated to spend money on stuff I didn't need. So instead I just went inside and looked around, without actually buying anything.

I felt bad bringing Beck into all those stores. But he didn't really seem to mind. Every time we went into a new store I expected him to groan, or scowl, or something to show he was upset. But he just followed me in as if it was what he wanted to do too. I mean come on, what guy doesn't mind going into 25 different clothing stores? Then again, what about Beck is normal?

So we continued to go into the stores, and I found some really cool clothes. Beck and I also entertained ourselves by having a contest. In each store we had to find the item we thought was ugliest and show each other at the end. He won most of them, with jackets that had way too many sparkles and buttons, or a clutch with a sweater design on it. Seriously, it even felt like a sweater. Like the kind that your grandmother wears.

"Hey, look at this." He said, holding up a bikini in Everything But Water. It was a typical bikini, except for the fact it was 85% transparent.

"Gee, I wonder how many hot men you could pick up wearing that." I said, sifting through some boy shorts.

"I'm sure you'd get so many you'd have to make them wait in line." He said, putting it back into the rack.

"Please. As soon as I stepped onto that beach everyone would run away screaming." I said, and he laughed. It felt good to make him laugh, as in really laugh. I always feel better, as if I accomplished something.

That was just the right side though. The left side of the corridor was more random, though. We passed by the Apple store, Hollister Co., The Finish Line, Zara and Blooming Beauty. We only went inside the Apple store though, and that was just a brief look around. Once we were close to Macy's I was ready to move onto the second floor. Beck had other plans though.

"Cat, let's go into that one." He said, taking my wrist and pointing to a shop in the corner. I didn't even realize it was there.

"You wanna go in there?" I asked with question. It looked like someone took a little girl's imagination and dumped it into one store. It was called Sanrio, and it was a little girl's paradise. It looked like it was mainly Hello Kitty though.

"Yea, it can be apart of your mission. You know, to become the old you? When's the last time you've been in a toy store?"

I started to laugh, until I realized he was right. It's been ages. "Oh, right." He took this as an okay and dragged me into the little shop.

Every where I looked I got a head ache. There was neon orange, light orange, hot pink, baby pink, bright yellow. I swear, every bright color in the whole world was stored in this store.

"Beck, what are we doing in here?" I asked, squinting against the harsh lights.

"Were being kids." He said before he dashed off into some aisle. I sighed, slowly following him.

We ended up throwing stuffed animals at each other, blowing bubbles into each others faces, drawing with pen on a wall, and so many other kid things. We even put on tiaras and grabbed fairy wands. I was the queen of Cat's Village, and Beck was my royal servant. I really did feel like a kid again, and it felt good. We even got a few little girls to play with us in the Hello Kitty kitchenware aisle. We had a nice little bakery going on there, until her mother told her to leave. I didn't even feel embarrassed when her mother looked at us weird. I just smiled up at her.

By the time we were finished I was a little sad to go. It felt like home, and I knew I would go back sometime soon.

"Okay, ready to hit that second floor?" He asked, and I looked up at the escalators.

"Bring it on." I said before racing towards them with him.

The second floor's layout was pretty similar to the first floor. It The three main stores remained, but other then that all the stores were new. That means that other than different stores, it was the same in layout. So we started out from the left this time, walking right.

On the far left was Macy's. Macy's, Bloomingdale's, and Neiman Marcus were two-story shops, so those stayed there. This stores on the second floor were more like stores you'd see walking down the street. We passed by T-Mobile, Things Remembered, Lenscrafter's, Journeys, Chico's, Gymboree, Baby Gap and so many other stores on the way to the main circle. Beck and I were getting kind of tired, so we didn't look at as many stores this time. We did look at Things Remembered though, since that was really the only store that interested us. It's a store filled with unique gifts to give other people. We looked around and came up with crazy stories for why you'd buy what.

We spent over half an hour in there, just creating stories. Beck found a boutique of plastic black roses, and he said someone would give those to their girlfriend to break up with them. I said maybe a murderer would give them to their victim right before they killed them. To distract them I guess. Either way, we had a ton of fun with those stories.

Before we knew it we were in the middle of the mall again, but this time on the second floor. There was a railing circling the middle, and we leaned over to look down at the people below us. I waved, and a few people waved back. I started to giggle, and I couldn't stop. A few people looked at me as if I needed help, but I was kind of used to it. I used to get those looks plenty of times back in the day.

I swear, malls were never this fun when I was in High School. If they were, I might of never left.


	17. Chapter 17

_Stay Young Forever_

_Chapter 17_

_**Note: Alright, so I'm pretty much forcing myself to write this. I do love writing this story, but today I'm just not focused. However, that's not stopping me, and I'm determined to get some work done. Mossdawn, thank you so much! I laughed when I read your review. I actually did eat some chicken noodle soup, and I also took a bath with some relaxing bath salt. I feel a little better, and that's enough to keep me going. **_

* * *

><p>The middle circle in the second floor was even bigger than the first one.<p>

It had more stores and food courts than the first, and it was a bigger ring. It wasn't even a circle really, more like some sort of oval with a messed up head. When I looked at the map, it looked like a robot. Yep, this kid thing really is getting to me.

We walked towards the end of the large oval where there was a massive food court. We got some of Mrs. Field's Cookies' famous chocolate chip cookies, as well as a mango smoothie from Fruit 'n Smoothie Sensations. We sat down at a nearby table to enjoy our treat.

I got out my phone to look at the time. "It's almost 4. We've been in here for hours." I said, reading the screen that displayed 3:52.

"You say that as if it's been time wasted." He said, smiling as he took a sip of his smoothie.

"Well, normally it would be. But I don't have anything better to do since I don't start work until tomorrow."

"Ohh, so this is just to pass time? I see how it is.." He said, looked offended.

"That's not true."

"Really?" He asked, sounding a little surprised at my kindness.

"Yea. I also got some really cool stuff here for our house." I said, lifting up one of the bags. Instead of looking offended again, he just smiled really wide. "What?"

"You said _our_ house." He said, with a hint of mock in his voice. I blushed instantly.

"Well, you are paying the bills, so I think it's right to say that.." I said, trying to cover up my mistake. He decided to let it drop, which I was oh-so thankful for.

"So are there any main stores you want to look at next? Or shall we just go?" I asked after a minute or so of silence as we ate.

"Well that wouldn't be fun, would it? Leaving in the middle of a part of your mission. Sounds like a quitter to me."

"I'd rather be a quitter than someone with broken ankles. I swear they're going to fall off soon." I said, reaching down to rub my sore ankles.

"No pouting just yet. Were almost done."

I responded to this by pouting. He just laughed, and I grumbled angrily while I ate my cookies and drank my smoothie.

When we were done we started to walk right again. There wasn't anything left to see in the second floor, just some more clothing stores. I swear, I was going to barf if I saw another one.

The right side of the second floor was probably the corridor I liked the most. It had a lot of interesting stores, as well as stores I liked. I went inside M.A.C with Beck and got some girly makeup stuff. I wasn't planning on it, but Beck is the one who insisted. He said my makeup was too plain and strict-looking. It didn't match my sundress and sandals at all.

So I was inside, and he pointed out some better colors. I got some pinks, some light purples, even some blush. But he also told me not to put too much on, because I looked better without makeup on. But I told him no makeup was something that just would never happen. So we went with lighter shades.

After exiting M.A.C we went into BOSS store. There we got a few clothes for Beck, since he doesn't have much at all.

"Why don't you just go back to California and bring your stuff over here? Besides, aren't you still paying for your house there?"

"Yea. Thing is, one day you're coming back to California with me. And once were there we can live in my house. So if I sold it, we wouldn't have a place to live."

My automatic response would have been to tell him no, that even if I did go back (which I won't) that I wouldn't be living with him. But instead I just kept quiet, shuffling through clothes on a rack.

After the BOSS store we went to Chanel, where I got some new perfumes. Beck said that my current perfume smelled like a grandmother. So I got a few better ones that I liked. It wasn't until I left the store that I realized I was taking all of my beauty tips from Beck. It felt like something a really close girlfriend would help you with, not a childhood friend, and especially not a guy. But even so, it didn't feel weird.

The last place we went was Crate & Barrel. There we just got some more extra stuff, like a coat rack, a few lights, some hangers, a bed cover for Beck, some abstract paintings, and so many other random things. I also let Beck pick out some stuff he wanted for his room. He bought a can of orange paint.

"Paint? That's _orange_?" I asked, crinkling my nose.

"You don't like orange?"

"Not just that, but why for a room? I'll get a head ache every time I walk inside."

"Please. Orange is like, the most dominating color of all. All the other colors in that house will just wish they were orange."

"Yea, right." I said, rolling my eyes. We argued about it for a little while, until we came to a compromise. It would be a dark sunset orange, with a black trim. At least it will be a little more soothing.

"So are you going to hire some guys to paint it for you?" I asked as we were leaving the mall with our arms full of bags.

"No way. I'm a guy, I can paint a room. And you're going to help me." He said, clicking his car keys to try and find our car. Were going to be here for hours. I don't even know if were in the right parking lot.

"Excuse me?" I asked, pulling on my sunglasses to hide my eyes from the light burning through.

"That's right. Just think of it as a huge canvas. Painting a room is so something you have to do, at least once."

"I've painted a room before." I said, straining my head for any sign of a map.

"Oh yea? How old were you?"

"Sixteen." I said, wishing our car would just appear before us. It's only April and it's 80 degrees out here.

"Exactly. You're trying to become a kid again, right? Kids love to paint."

"I'm not trying to be a kid, I'm trying to become the old me."

"Isn't that the same thing?" He said, and I felt that like a slap.

We were silent for the last 15 minutes until we finally found our car. Then we drove home, the sound of the radio blocking us out. I wasn't mad at Beck, I was just slightly offended. Was I really a child before? I guess so..

Once we got home we put everything on the couch. I didn't even bother to unpack everything before I told Beck I was taking a nap. I fell asleep as soon as I laid down.


	18. Chapter 18

_Stay Young Forever_

_Chapter 18_

* * *

><p>I woke up at 3:28 the same night. Or tomorrow's morning. However you want to look at it.<p>

I set my alarm for 6 since I had to be at work by 8, and I wanted to make sure I had plenty of time to get ready. I wasn't tired when I woke up, so I decided to get some coffee. I quietly made my way down to the kitchen and brewed some french vanilla coffee. After adding my sugar and creamer I made my way back upstairs.

I was about to go back into my room, when I noticed Beck's door was slightly open. I went over to close it for him, but when I looked inside there was Penelope. She was snuggled beside Beck, and his arm was around her. I smiled slightly, and decided to keep the door open so Penelope could get out. Still, I stood there and drank my coffee for a few minutes, gazing at them. They looked really beautiful.

I woke up the next morning and groaned. I've never been a morning person. It took me 10 minutes just to get out of bed. I pulled on my best business outfit, but kept the jacket aside. It was too hot for that. Then I did my makeup carefully, making sure to use my old makeup. I wanted to make a good first impression.

Next I curled my hair into perfect spirals. Then I pulled it to the one side to give me more of that Florida look. Besides, it was too hot to have hair on both sides. Especially since my hair is so thick.

After I pulled on my heels and fixed my makeup a little, I hurried downstairs. It was already 7:25, and work was 10-15 minutes away. I quickly make some french toast and eggs with bacon, grabbed a bite and left the rest on a neat plate for Beck when he wakes up. Then I hurried out the door, my heels clacking against the hardwood floor.

I turned right into the parking lot. It didn't take too long to find an available spot, but it was a little longer than I hoped for. I sped across the parking lot and into the building, stopping only briefly to examine the frame.

It was similar to my old job in New York. They were both pretty classy, and they almost looked just the same. In the inside, it was almost an exact replica. I even almost waved to the lady at the desk, thinking it was Hannah.

I wasn't on the same floor though. I was on the 3rd floor this time, but I almost hit the number four. This all felt a little too familiar. Were all the buildings like this? Exactly the same?

I arrived on the third floor, and stepped out of the elevator. One thing that was different was definitely this floor.

It could have easily been the same as the one in New York, since I've never been on the third floor before. But I knew one thing was certain, it looked nothing like the fourth floor. The only thing that was similar was the company's logo on the wall. But even that was on the opposite side.

"Uh.." I said as I bit my lower lip, trying to find some help. But all I heard were a bunch of phones beeping and ringing, and everyone around looked really busy.

"Can I help you?" Someone suddenly asked me, catching me off guard. I looked over at them. He was your typical Florida man, nicely tanned and blonde hair. He looked like he should be modeling for a surfboard company, not wearing a suit like he was.

"Hi, my name is Caterina Valentine. I'm the new accountant here." I said, stretching out my hand. He shook it and started to nod.

"Ah, yes, Ms. Valentine." He said, catching me off guard. He had a British accent? "We've been waiting for you. I'm the President of this company here, your boss."

"Oh!" I said, even more surprised. This was my boss?

"I've heard that your an amazing accountant. Is that so?"

"I guess we'll find out." I said, feeling very childish compared to him. He talked so formally.

He chuckled a little, clapping his hands together. He seemed very easy going. "Yes, I'm sure we will. This way, to your office." He motioned toward his right and then started walking, me following close behind.

"This is it." He said as I entered my new office. It was twice as big as my old one, and it had beautiful designs. There was a 3D tree branch posted on one wall, and a stream of butterflies flying away from it. There were some sort of Japanese flowers in here, as well as a fake palm tree. I walked over to the window, peering out. A perfect view of the ocean.

"Wow." I breathed out, gazing around my new place once more.

"I hope it's met your standards."

"It's passed my standards. This is amazing, are you sure I should be getting all this?"

"We wouldn't give you anything less. Just keep up a good job, and there will be more to follow."

He then gave me brief instructions on what to do as well as some files to sort through. He also gave me a map of the whole building so that I wouldn't get lost again.

Once I was finished with everything I decided to walk around the building. I made my runs around it at least twice, getting to know it. The fourth floor was similar to the old one, but still a little different, I found out. After I felt confident I checked out, leaving for the day around 6:30. This was incredibly early to me, although my new boss said I had stayed way too long.

My stomach grumbled as I realized that I hadn't eaten since breakfast. After walking around I decided to explore a bit to see what was near my building. There was a children's elementary school, a few cafes, a McDonald's, and some stores with things like clothes and accessories.

I then got into my car and drove around a bit. I didn't really have a set destination in mind, I just wanted to find out what was nearby. I soon found a Starbucks, so I pulled in and headed inside. I ordered my usual from New York, not feeling like trying something new today. I've already received plenty of new things.

After getting my drink I headed to an empty table. I sat there and reviewed the notes I had taken at work, and writing down things that I needed to do tomorrow.

When I looked up I was taken by complete surprise. There, in the corner of the room, was a guy with extremely bushy hair. An Afro maybe? It looked calmed down though, so it wasn't really poofy. He had glasses and was wearing a button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He seemed to be talking to some other people, also wearing business-like outfits. I stared at this figure, trying to figure out who he was.

Then suddenly he looked at me, and I gasped. "Cat Valentine?" He asked in surprise, then his face broke into a grin. He excused himself from the crowd and started to walk towards me.

"Robbie?"


	19. Chapter 19

_Stay Young Forever_

_Chapter 19_

* * *

><p>I stared up in amazement at this man standing in front of me. He was almost unrecognizable, he had matured so much. I noticed the absence of Rex, and I wondered just when he finally gave him up.<p>

"Robbie." I repeated again, and he smiled with a set of pearly white teeth.

"So Cat, how have you been these days?" He asked while taking seat across from me. I was prepared to correct him, tell him I go by Caterina now, but it didn't seem right. In High School, Robbie was the one person I really could count on. I felt close to him, as if he were the one I spent my entire childhood with. So something about him calling me Caterina felt wrong, since we've always known each other by Cat and Robbie.

"I've been okay. How about you?"

"I've been fantastic. I'm shooting an new movie here in Florida, and I'm so excited. This one is going to be big."

"That's great." I said with a small smile. Robbie has really taken his talents to a new level. He's the only one I've kept in touch with, but just barely. I just happen to see 'Directed by Robbie Shapiro" written at the end of some movies I've seen. He's directed _A Glimmer's Touch_, _Somewhere in You_, and _Sailing South_, which were all at least 4-star rated movies. _A Glimmer's Touch_ was even rated as a five-star. In as little as 6 years, he's turned his whole life completely around. "So what's this new one about?"

"Well, I can't say too much about it, but it's something nobody has ever seen before. And my leading actress is amazing. She hasn't been in any movies before, so I was a little worried about hiring her. But she is the best actress I've seen in years. Her name is Patriot Redwood. Even her name says something special, right?"

"Completely. I hope everything goes well." I said as I took a sip of my drink. Robbie had easily turned into one of those directors that never stop bragging about his work. It felt weird seeing him like this. I'm so used to the clammy guy who was so desperate to have a blog he even turned against the only friends he had.

"Oh, it will, I can feel it. So what are you doing these days?"

"Accounting." I said right away. But after I saw the look in his face I felt stupid, like I just answered 2 + 2 = 5 or something.

He started laughing then, and even his laugh sounded strange. Different somehow. Less forced maybe? But he laughed a little longer before speaking again. "Oh ho ho, that was a good one. Seriously, your so beautiful now. Even more than before. Are you modeling? Or are you also here because of a movie role?"

I felt my face blush a little. It did kind of seem stupid. Kids who were exceptional in creative arts went to Hollywood Arts. Only the best got in, aside from Trina. And while everyone else went on to being actors, directors, and whatever else they do, I was an accountant. There's nothing creative in that.

"I really am an accountant." He must of understood from my tone of voice and my blushing, but his smile slowly faded away as my words set in.

"Why?" He finally stuttered out after a few moments of awkward silence.

"It fits me better." I said with a simple shrug, and stirred my caramel latte around and around with a straw, unable to meet his eyes.

"In what way, shape, or form?" He said with another laugh. He stopped when he noticed my expression hasn't changed. "Cat, it's so unlike you. Your happy, bubbly, and full of energy. You've got so much ahead of you. If it's because you need a job, I can get you a role in my movie."

"It's not that." I snapped at him sharply. His face turned a little sad, and I knew he was just worried about me. I did feel bad, but this is the second time I'm having this conversation. "Sorry. It's just what I want to do, okay?"

He nodded slowly, as if he didn't really think I was telling the truth. "Hey, if it's your thing, go for it." He said, then he laughed some more and I knew that discussion was over. Thank god.

"So how long are you staying?" I asked him, finally meeting his eyes again. I've always been fascinated by eye colors, and his were breathtaking. They were a rich dark brown, with flecks of gold and light/medium brown around his pupil.

"I'm not exactly sure. Maybe 3 or 4 more weeks. We've already been here for 2. How long have you been in the area?" He stated while fiddling with the salt on the table, snapping me out of my day dream.

"3 days. I got switched here from New York." I said, and took another drink. Anything to distract me from the glares he was about to give me.

"New York? Let me guess, lots of shopping? Or is it the city lights at night? Those are really something."

"It's none of those. I just wanted to.. experience something new."

"What do you mean by that?"

I just shrugged, not wanting to go into this again. I already had to tell Beck, and that was painful as it was. I don't need someone else feeling sorry for me, because even though Robbie didn't know my family as well, he knew how much I loved them.

"Well, I'm glad to meet up with you again. You know, everyone else is mostly still in California. Andre is getting pretty good at his work as a producer, he even signed a few really great people. And Tori's good. Did you know she got the role of Jane in the new movie _Simply Everything_?"

"I haven't heard." I muttered, looking back down at my drink. I've been working very hard these last few years to get rid of my fellow classmates. And what happens? I meet not just Beck but Robbie too. Aren't I lucky?

"Well she did. And she's going to be great, I can tell. I've already read the script."

I looked down at my phone, seeing it was getting late. I told Beck I'd be home earlier. "I actually have to go soon. It's getting kind of late."

"Oh, of course. Can I walk you to your car?"

I'm not sure how it ended up this way, but somehow he was walking me out, and I blurted out if he wanted to come over. I guess I just wanted to see someone other than Beck for once. So he followed me in his car to my new house. I'm not really sure what he was expecting. Maybe he'd get me drunk, or maybe we'd just watch a movie, or play a board game or something. But I knew he wasn't expecting this.

I unlocked the door with me key, and slowly opened it. The light in the hallway was on, but that was it. I think I saw a light from upstairs, but I couldn't tell. I walked in and motioned for Robbie to follow me.

When I closed the door I heard someone stir in the living room. And when I turned around, there he was. Beck was standing in front of Robbie, only his jeans on and a bottle of Rootbeer in his hand. Oh god.

I swear, Robbie almost fainted.


	20. Chapter 20

_Stay Young Forever_

_Chapter 20_

* * *

><p>When Beck saw us he jumped back a little, screaming. I screamed too. Robbie went pale.<p>

"Beck? Where are your clothes?" I shouted at him.

"It's really hot in here! The A/C isn't working yet, and I couldn't get cooled down."

"Well that doesn't mean you can walk around the house with your shirt off when you know I'll be home soon. You don't see me making breakfast with no clothes on do you?"

"Can you?" He asked, and I slapped his arm while rolling my eyes. Beck laughed a little, then his laugh faded away as he noticed a pale Robbie standing next to me. "Robbie? What are you doing here?"

"You two are married?" He shouted, looking like he was going to throw up. And after he said that I felt like I was too.

"No way!" I exclaimed, slapping his arm this time. "That's crazy. That would never happen." I said, feeling my face grow hot for some reason.

"Oh thank God." He said, holding his stomach like he was just told he's been cured of cancer.

"What are you doing here?" Beck repeated, taking a sip of his Rootbeer.

"I met Cat at a Starbucks. I'm in town because I'm directing a new movie here. What are _you_ doing here?"

"Cat?" Beck asked questioningly at me.

"Yes, Cat, it's what you call me, remember?" I said, rolling my eyes again.

"Well I know _I_ call you that, but.."

"Anyways." I said, cutting him off. "Beck is here because.." I said, then trailed off. Why exactly _was_ Beck here?

"I met with Cat in New York. She then moved down here, and so I came with her to fulfill her mission."

"Mission..?" Robbie asked, and I felt like slapping Beck again.

"Beck, just go get a shirt on. And don't walk around the house without one again. Or at least not until you start working out." I said, pushing him towards the stairs.

"Can I walk around without pants then?" He asked teasingly. I rolled my eyes again.

"No, all clothes on would be pleasant, thank you. Now go." I said and with one final shove he was off. I sighed, feeling sorry for myself. "Sorry Robbie.."

"You guys are really close." He said as he stared at the stairs where we just were. I shifted uncomfortably.

"Not really. We just fight a lot." He nodded as if he understood.

"He said something about a mission..?"

"It's nothing, he just thinks he's still a child, and that everything is all games and play. He's just living with me for a while, though I'm not really sure why. He insisted."

"I probably know.." He mumbled to himself.

"You do? Why?" I asked, curious of what he thought.

"Nothing, nothing." He said, and I didn't have time to question it before Beck was zooming back down the steps.

"Okay, party people." He said, a white t-shirt now on him. "The night's still young, and we have a little reunion going on here. So what shall we do?"

"We," I started, pushing him away a little. "are going to catch up, and maybe go on a walk. You are going to be upstairs in your room like a good little boy. Maybe you'll even get a cookie."

"Nah, I already ate them all." He said, and I sighed in disgust. "Besides, I want to catch up with Robbie too."

"Fine, new idea. I'll go upstairs like a good little girl and you two can catch up, even go on a walk if you please. Sound good?" I said, smiling an evil smile. They both stammered to object, but I was already up the stairs before they could catch me.

At around 8 that same night I was doing some paper work in my room when I heard a burst of laughter. I decided to ignore it, when I heard another one a few seconds later, even louder. I put down my pen and stood up, another one sounding from the living room. What were they doing?

I quietly went down the steps, peering around to see into the living room. They were eating chips with salsa, and the leftover french toast I made for breakfast. I noticed Penelope in Robbie's lap, him stroking her fur like I always do. She was loving it.

I strolled in casually, trying to pretend I wasn't completely freaked out. "Whatcha doing?" I asked, as if I was apart of this too.

They must not of heard me come in because they both looked at me in surprise. They were still laughing a little, but it was more calmed down.

"Were catching up." Beck said, smirking at me. I went pale.

"Oh, how so?" I asked, keeping my voice steady.

"Just telling a few stories of things that have happened over the years." Robbie said, taking a bite of french toast. "Mm, Cat. These are amazing. Maybe I should live here too, just so I get free breakfast."

"Hey, we have an extra room." Beck said, and they both laughed. I didn't find it funny though.

"No, no no that's not happening. And you two can't be friends." I said, standing up.

"Why not?" Robbie asked, and the laughter stopped.

"Because! It's bad enough that I have to deal with reuniting with Beck, I can't handle adding another former classmate to the list."

"I'm going to try not to be offended by that." Beck said, looking down at the chips.

"Beck, I'm sorry I didn't me-"

"What do you mean the list?" Robbie asked. He still didn't know.

"Ugh, just forget it. If you want to know so bad then ask Beck. But can you two do me a favor and hate each other?"

"If you wanted us to hate each other, why did you tell us to catch up?"

"Because I was tired! And I didn't think you two would enjoy it. I was expecting something, I don't know, awkward maybe? Not this!"

"Well, I'm an actor who works with directors. He's a director who works with actors. We have a _lot_ of stories to tell." He said with a grin.

"Oh yea? Like what?"

"Can't say." Robbie said, and they exchanged a glance. I felt like they had some sort of inside joke going on, and I didn't like it.

"..why not?"

"You might get jealous." Beck said, winking at me. I scuffed in disgust, turning on my heel and heading toward the stairs.

"I'm going to bed."

"Want me to kiss you goodnight?" Beck called up, and I could tell they were both laughing at me. I felt humiliated.

"If you do I'll call the exterminator."

"What if I do it while your sleeping?"

"I'm a light sleeper. I'll wake up, go downstairs, get the blender, and stab you with the blade."

"Ouch, detail." He said quietly to Robbie, and they laughed again. I went up and closed my door, mumbling my disgust under my breath.

I felt like they were High School boys again, making fun of the girls that walk by because they are too immature to actually compliment them. Well Beck Oliver, I'd watch out for breakfast tomorrow. I might just _accidentally_ throw in a few special treats.


	21. Chapter 21

_Stay Young Forever_

_Chapter 21_

* * *

><p>The next morning was pretty much the same. I don't know when Robbie went home, but I know he did because I did a thorough check of the house before I got ready. I did, however, find his phone number written on a post-it note and attached to the door. I just ignored it and walked out, ready for another day at work. I didn't make breakfast this morning, instead I just grabbed a protein bar and an apple. Beck probably can't cook to save his life, which is just my little revenge from last night.<p>

I went to work just as I did yesterday. I almost said hi to the lady at the desk again, and when I did I made a mental note to become friends with her, so I can do that. I hope she's as nice as Hannah.

Since it was only my second day I didn't have too much to do, so I was finished around 5. When I was done I even decorated a little, adding paintings and a few fake flowers. I even added some pillows to the chairs, and by the time I was done it felt ten times cozier. I was satisfied.

I left work around 5:45, making sure to wave goodbye to my new boss before I left. I think him and I are going to get along just fine. I exited the building and walked over to my car, starting it up and heading home.

I wasn't stopping at Starbucks again.

It's not that it wasn't fun to see Robbie yesterday. He was always my best friend, and it was kind of interesting to see him and his progress after all these years. But I don't want to be in that state again. I went to New York to get rid of everyone, and look what happens. In a matter of 5 months I've picked up not only Beck but Robbie too. And you know what, add Jade to the list too, since I called her that one night for help. We might as well have a little reunion here in Florida at this point.

I brushed away the thought as I parked into our driveway. I noticed the light was on in the living room, but that was it. I opened the door slowly, and as soon as I walked in I heard laughter.

_Oh no, he's here again,_ I thought, and mentally slapped myself in the face for leaving his number on the door. I should have put it through the paper shredder.

"Hey Cat, your home." Beck said, noticing me standing by the door like an idiot. I closed the door behind me and walked to the kitchen, flicking on the lights.

"Hi. What are you guys doing?" I asked, trying to pretend it was okay, just for the time being. I was planning on having a very stern talk with Beck later about inviting guests over.

"Talking. Hey, can you make something for us to eat? I'm starved."

"Is that why you called Robbie over? To feed you?" I asked, hopeful that meant he would leave soon since his mission was done.

"Yea, at first. But then I learned he can't cook either. So we ordered pizza."

"Charming." I said as I took out a box of Velveeta macaroni and cheese. Tonight was going to be simple, and I even planned on going to bed early.

"Hey Cat, how are you?" Robbie asked, turning around to face me for the first time. Our eyes met, and I sighed in defeat. He was my friend, and he _was_ only here for 3 more weeks. So I guess I can give him a little break.

"I'm good, Robbie. How was your day?" I said, smiling as I prepared the boiling water. Both Beck and Robbie seemed surprised by my answer.

"My day was great. I spent it all with Beck, and we sure have had a lot to talk about."

"All day?" I asked, wondering who on earth could talk to Beck for that long. I certainly can't.

"Yup, all day. And we've also been discussing your mission, Cat." He said, and my eyes widened in shock.

"My mission..?" Beck told him about my past 6 years?

"Yup. And we have a few plans and ideas."

"..And how much exactly has Beck told you?" I asked, trying to make it sound like a simple question while I glared at Beck.

"Just that you've really let yourself go. I mean seriously Cat, even I'm still a kid in heart!" He said, and I nodded, since I could already see that. I also took a breath of relief, since Beck didn't tell him the more depressing parts of my story. Or at least it didn't seem like he did.

"Well, I guess not everyone can stay that way forever."

"Yeah, not everyone, but you should! You were the childish teenager I had ever met!" He said, and I took that like a slap to the face. I think I flinched a little, and even Beck lowered his head, as if he knew Robbie said something terribly wrong.

"Well those days are over." I said quietly, and Robbie looked around the room, curious about our expressions.

"What?"

They continued to talk as I made there dinner. Once I finished the mac & cheese, I chopped up some carrots and added that as a side dish. Then I gave it to them on heaping platefuls. I was still mad about yesterday, but I felt it was cruel to starve someone. I grabbed a plate myself, though smaller, and joined them in the living room.

"So about the mission." Robbie said, taking a large amount into his mouth and swallowing it before talking again. "We have a few ideas."

"Okay, go ahead." I said, prepared for the worst.

"Well, we can rob a bank, or go skinny dipping, or go clubbing and get drunk." Beck said, taking a few bites himself. I could tell the sarcasm in his voice, but Robbie obviously couldn't.

"Beck! That isn't what we discussed."

"Well, if that's what I've missed the past 6 years then thank God." I said, eating a slice of carrot. Beck laughed a little, but Robbie didn't.

"Anyways, there's a water park only 10 miles from here. We were thinking we could go tomorrow."

"I have work tomorrow." I said, since that was the only excuse I could think of not to go. It was a pretty good one too.

"So take off." Beck said, and I rolled my eyes in disgust. "What?"

"It's my third day and your telling me I should take a day off?"

"Sure, why not?" Robbie asked, eating some more Velveeta.

"Sorry. I forgot I'm talking to two people who don't know what a _real_ job is." I said, looking down at my plate.

"Fine, don't skip work. Just come home a little earlier, around 3. Please?"

I sighed, leaning my head back and weighing my options. Go to work where there is peace and quiet or go to a playground to get wet and screamed at by little kids. Tough choice.

"I don't think so." I said, snapping my head back up.

"Why not?" Robbie complained.

"Because I don't want to."

"That's not a good excuse!"

"Oh my god. Fine, I'll go, happy? But only for two hours, not any longer. And no breakfast tomorrow either." I said, but they didn't seem to care. They won, and that's all that mattered.

I can't believe I'm going to a water park.


	22. Chapter 22

_Stay Young Forever_

_Chapter 22_

* * *

><p>I decided that since I had to leave work earlier today, I would go in earlier so I still had the same amount of hours. So I woke up at 5 in the morning, got ready, and toasted a bagel before heading out the door. I ate the bagel while I drove to work.<p>

When I got there nobody was around. There were a few workers running around, but not many. I signed in and then went up to my office for another day at work.

When 3 came around I was completely ready to go home. I was tired, and hungry. But I also knew that going home meant going straight to a water park, which I was not ready for. I wanted to just grab a pop tart and head to bed. So I packed up my stuff and headed out to my car, making sure to wave goodbye to my boss first.

Before going home I drove to a nearby diner, called _Almond's_. It was pretty small in size, but very classy. When I walked in there were booths covered in white table cloths, and a chandelier hung from the ceiling. I was guessing this was a place that was slowly working it's way up to the top, and I felt happy for it. It was doing a good job. I walked up to the counter and ordered a simple salad and a glass of water. I knew that if I were going on rides then I shouldn't be stuffing myself, so I ate my salad and drank my water slowly, before giving up and heading home. But trust me, I was tempted to just fall asleep in one of their booths.

I opened the door slowly, afraid I might be ambushed or something. But when I walked in nobody was around, so I figured I was safe.

"Beck? Robbie?" I called out. It was 3:40, and didn't they tell me to be home around 3:30? I peaked around the corner to see if they were in the living room, but they weren't. Then I looked in the kitchen, and they weren't there either.

I decided to find them later as I went up the stairs and into my room. I got changed into my new teal blue bikini with white shorts and a dark blue sleeveless shirt. Next I pulled on my new sandals and sunglasses, then pulled my hair into a high ponytail. Last I grabbed my purse that hangs across my chest, and walked back out my door and down the steps.

I found Beck and Robbie easily this time. They were eating apples in the kitchen, and they didn't notice me even walk in.

"Where have you guys been?" I asked once I was right behind them. Robbie jumped in shock, but Beck just stared at me.

"Where have we been? We've been waiting for you." Robbie said, turning around to face me.

"Well I came home at 3:40 and nobody was around."

"We were out back." Beck said, taking a bite from his apple.

"Doing what?"

"Discussing how were going to layout the garden."

"What garden?" I asked, unaware we were having one.

"The one we'll be getting." Beck said, and I just waved it away with my hand.

"Anyway, can we just get this over with?"

We paid the guy at the booth and he handed each of us a wrist band. After putting them on we walked past the gates and into the water park, which was overflowing with rides, shops and people. There were kids running around in bathing suits, parents lounging in beach chairs, and teenagers playing water volleyball. I felt like I was in the middle of Barbie's Dream Pool: The Movie.

"Okay, where do you wanna go first?" Beck asked me, and I just stared at him with my eyebrows raised.

"Home, maybe?" I asked, and then they both pushed me forward, towards the large pool.

The main pool was like the kind you'd see in a movie. It was under a man-made cliff of rocks and bricks, with water pouring down under those cliffs. Then in the middle was a large fountain that shot streams of water into the air. The main pool was very large, stretching out along about 1/3 of the water park.

Around the main pool were different sections of water-fun activities. There were a kids sections with water guns and sprinklers. There was something that was rods shaped like a door, and streams of water shot down from the top. Then there was a few whirl pools, which is where most of the parents were. About 1/3 of the pool was used for water volleyball, and the swirly water slide.

Then in the other 2/3 of the park was the regular water park things, like the log slide where you get blasted with water, and the tube slide where you get to be 50 feet up in the air in a long clear tube. What fun.

"Let's go to the viking ship swing first." I said, since that was the one ride that looked less wet. It was a giant viking ship that swung back and forth and eventually went all the way upside down. It also slammed into water every time it came down, so you did get a little wet. But people coming off looked mostly dry.

"Okay, let's do it." Robbie said, and then we were all heading to the ride.

We got on board the ship, and I wanted a seat in the middle where we would get the least amount of damage. But Beck chose a seat near the front, right next to the side. Oh boy.

It started up slowly, rocking back and forth. Beck and Robbie started talking, and I think they tried to get my attention. But I wasn't listening to them. Instead I was listening to the sounds of the park.

There were kids screaming and laughing. I heard a baby crying off in the distance, and I heard people's conversations from down below, all mingled together. I saw couples walking hand in hand, fathers holding their kids on their shoulders, groups of teenagers making their way through the crowd.

I was so into the scene below me that I hadn't even realized how far we'd gotten. I was snapped out of my daze when we slammed into the water after our first rise. Ice cold water splashed straight into my face, and I think I might of shrieked a little. Robbie and Beck couldn't stop laughing. After I got over the bitter cold and shock, I started to smile too.

I was actually pretty into the rest of the ride. I squealed every time we hit water, and I laughed with anticipation when we rose up. I talked with Beck about how wet we were getting, and shook out my hair like a dog, spraying everyone around me. I also couldn't help but laugh as a child in front of me rose his arms in the air, pretending he was a plane crashing down.

Next we started to go all the way upside down. We were going pretty fast now, and in one swift move we were hanging by our seat belts, the world around us completely upside down. I was expected to be scared, mortified, or even worried, but I giggled the whole time, clinging onto Beck's arm.

By the time we got off the ride, I was already completely soaked. My dark blue shirt clung to my stomach, as well as my hair and shorts. I ended up taking my hair out of my ponytail, because I knew that it would get knotted up if I didn't. I took my purse from the place I put it for safe keeping, and pulled my sunglasses on.

"So, where next?" I asked, a hint of joy in my voice.

I might as well enjoy it while I can.

**_Note: Sorry the last few have been late. I'm having the worst case of writers block ever. If you want you guys can give me some ideas, and I might use them. Right now I have no idea what I should do next. So reviews would be very helpful, and I'm going to try to write the next one soon so I can upload it earlier. Thanks for reading and all your patience! _**


	23. Chapter 23

_Stay Young Forever_

_Chapter 23_

_**Note: First of all, thank you to anyone who reviewed and gave me some ideas on what to write about. Some of you had some really good ideas that I for some reason didn't even think of, so I'm happy for that. I wrote down all the ideas I liked and I plan on using them in this story at some point. Speaking of which, I have no idea when it's going to end, or how. Would you guys prefer a long story, or a short one with a sequel to it? Let me know what you think, and also keep sending in ideas! **_

* * *

><p>After we went to the viking ship we moved onto the other activities. There was a mini carnival area with games and prizes and snacks. We stopped and Robbie tried to play darts, but he lost terribly. It was extremely entertaining to watch though, especially when Beck went after him and got 100%. He won a giant porcupine, and gave it to Robbie. I took a picture of Robbie with it, and another of him kissing it.<p>

After we played some more games we went to a little booth that was selling cotton candy. Beck told me I could never leave a theme park without cotton candy. After complaining about the sugar and stickiness I finally gave in, ordering a medium cone of the fluff. I took a bite and it instantly dissolved in my mouth, and by the time we were all done our hands were covered in the sticky substance.

Next Robbie recommended the log slide. I started to object, but they wouldn't take no for an answer. So we all got into a log and made our way slowly up the hill. Once we were on top I had a good view of the whole park. We were parked there at the top for about a minute, so I had time to look around at everything. This place was huge.

Once again I was distracted, so the sudden jolt forward sent a tiny squeal out of me. After the wind whipped at our faces and we were done screaming, we hit the water at the end. The tiny amount of us that had dried since the ship was soaking wet again, and I left the ride dripping water from everywhere.

I was ready to go on, since I wanted to play some water volleyball. But Beck stopped me, and pulled me aside to a long booth with a TV. On there I saw all the pictures that were just taken, without me knowing. They take pictures on this thing. Robbie pointed one out, and I couldn't help but laugh when I saw it. There was Robbie, Beck and I, me squealing as water clung to my face, Beck was laughing and Robbie was smiling. I asked for a copy, and after I paid the amount he gave it to me. I folded it up and put it in my purse.

"Can we go play water volleyball now?" I asked, and they both agreed. As we were heading to the main pool I noticed some sort of commotion around a game.

"Oh my god, it's them!" I heard one teenage girl squeal as she raced over.

"Is it really them? Together?" Someone else asked her friend.

"What's going on?" I asked Robbie. He rose up to the tops of his feet to see better, but he still couldn't tell.

"I don't know."

We stood there and watched for a little. I realized it was probably someone famous, and I was curious on who exactly was there. Then I saw a figure moving out of the crowd, followed by another figure.

Oh. My god.

Tori Vega and Andre Harris emerged from the crowd of people, who were being escorted away by a few security guards. As soon as I recognized them I dashed behind a nearby booth, dragging Beck and Robbie with me. It was like my worst nightmare. Everything seemed to go in slow motion, my world crashing around me as my breath quickened. I thought coming down to Florida would save me, make me better. But all I've done is make Beck my room mate, and catch up with Robbie, Andre and Tori.

"Why are we hiding? I want to say hi." Robbie said, trying to leave.

"No! I am not going over there. And neither are you."

"Why not?" Robbie asked, but when I looked at Beck I knew he understood.

"Cat, it's for your own good." Beck said, and it was like a teacher scolding you for doing something wrong. I sighed in defeat, then let Robbie go. He walked away first, and I winced as I heard Tori's voice.

"Robbie!" She squealed, and I heard her footsteps getting closer. They seemed to be hugging as Tori laughed, Andre there now too. Beck nudged me forward, and I slowly peeked out from around my hiding spot.

"Oh my god, Cat? And Beck?" She asked, looking like she had just seen the richest guy on earth. "Your both here too?"

"Yea, sort of." Beck said, and I just stared at the ground.

"Cat, your hair is so pretty, I love that color!" Tori said, walking over to touch it. I nodded, and looked up at her for a second before looking away again. "Thanks." I said in a quiet voice. Tori seemed confused, so I was glad when Beck saved me.

"So what are you guys doing here?" He asked.

"Well, I'm Tori's producer now." He said, pointing at Tori. She smiled brightly. See what I mean? Producers, singers, directors, actors, and then accountant. Something just doesn't belong here. "And were on vacation. Were almost done with her second album."

"That's great. I bought your first one, it was incredible." Robbie said, and Tori hugged him again.

"Oh my god, we should so catch up later. We can all go to Olive Garden together! Oh, and while were here we should hang out. Right?" Tori asked, and I noticed just how much her personality has changed. It was like she was a new person now, a constantly bubbly and happy person.

"That sounds great. Right Cat?" Beck stated, and I nodded slowly, mentally glaring at Beck.

"Wait a second. Why are you three together?" Andre asked, and we all sort of looked at each other.

"It's kind of a long story." I said, and Beck laughed. It really has been a long journey. And I'm just beginning to realize that it's just begun.

"So anyways, how about we all go play some beach volleyball?" Robbie asked, changing the subject.

"Ooh yeah, I've been wanting to do that! Let's go!" Tori said, and so then we were all walking towards the main pool again. Lots of people stopped to talk to Tori, and since she had said his name so loudly, a lot of people were recognizing Beck too now. It took us almost half an hour to get there, even though it would have taken 5 minutes without paparazzi.

I can see the headlines now. _A quiet trip to the park gone wrong: A director, An actor, A producer, A __singer, and an accountant._

_**Side Note: So who here from America is watching the Super Bowl tonight? If you are, let me know what team your rooting for, or who you think will win. Tell me in the comments, and I have to say, I'm a Giants fan myself. Anyone else?**  
><em>


	24. Chapter 24

_Stay Young Forever_

_Chapter 24_

* * *

><p>Water volleyball was a mess. The teams were Robbie, Tori and I, Beck and Andre on the other side. Robbie still sucks at sports, and every time the ball went near him he wouldn't even touch it. Tori at least tried to hit it, but every time she went for it she squealed because it hurt her arm. Then she would smile at her adoring crowd of fans, acting as if she did that on purpose.<p>

Beck's team wasn't too much better, even though it was just him and Andre. Andre is big now, and he hasn't played sports in years. He tried to hit the ball, and he didn't squeal and laugh, but the ball usually went behind him.

So really, it was just Beck and I playing. But even though we kept hitting it back and forth to each other, Tori would try to get in on it and mess it up, or Andre would think it was to him and try to hit it, making it fly anywhere but the other side.

After we played our pointless game we headed to the fountain section, requested by Beck. Tori squealed about everything, claiming it was 'so pretty and adorable'. Just being around this girl was bringing out my New York self, and I knew Beck could tell. I was scowling almost the whole time. I guess his plan has backfired, huh? But seriously, who thinks streams of water is adorable..?

"Ooh, let's play with the water guns!" Tori squealed, and as everyone shuffled over to the water guns I crept away, over to the shallow pool with kids in it.

The Kids' Area was kinda cute. It was a large shallow pool with a huge playpen in the middle. The playpen had water shooting out all around it, down slides and streaming across the walkways. Then surrounding the playpen were different things, like a huge caterpillar that shot out water, and a submarine with a water slide inside it. Leading out to the pool was sand, like how it was on the beach. Sitting near the water on the sand was a little girl with blonde curly hair. She looked like she was about 3, but she was concentrating very hard on whatever she was making in the sand.

I sat down on the sand a few yards away, where I could still see her. I watched a few kids play on the large submarine, but I was soon bored, and found myself looking back at the little girl.

As I glanced over at her, her sculpture kept getting bigger. But a few times it fell over, yet she just kept building as if nothing happened. Then one time when it fell over again, I got up and crossed the distance between us.

I slowly crouched down next to her, but she didn't even look up at me. I crossed my arms on my knees, and we were silent for a few moments. This little girl really doesn't care if a stranger comes over and watches her?

"Hi there." I said, staring at her. Finally she looked up, and I stared back into the most beautiful dark green eyes I've even seen.

"Hi." She said, and then she just stared at me, as if she had just noticed I was there.

"What are you building?" I asked, and sat down on the sand next to her. She didn't seem to mind.

"A bird." She said, and I giggled at the way she said 'bird'. It was pronounced 'bord'.

"A bird? Why?" I asked, not really sure why someone would want to make a 3D bird out of sand.

"'Cause they're pretty." She said, and I started to see what she was doing. She was making a robin-like shape, and I could tell where the beak was and where the eyes and body was. Beside her was a sketch of her work, only this was 2D. Still, she was a pretty good artist.

"You think so?" I asked, and she just nodded. Then her beak fell off again, and she scrambled to recover it. I watched her mold and shape her bird for a while, and I wasn't even thinking about anyone else. I wasn't thinking about the others wondering where I was, or about all the work I had to make up at work. I just sat there and watched this unique little girl make a bird out of sand.

I'm guessing about half an hour later she sat back and looked at her completed work. She nodded, as if satisfied, and then looked at me. I looked back at her, and then realized she was waiting to see what I had to say about it.

It didn't look anything like a bird. It was lumpy and flat, more like a cake then a bird. But I didn't want to hurt her feelings, so I smiled as brightly as I could. "It's a beautiful bird."

She looked back at the sculpture and shook her head, as if she was disappointed. "What?"

"It's not a bird. It's a cloud." She said, then stared at me again. I felt like she was scolding me.

"I thought you were making a bird?"

She looked back at the 'cloud' before replying. "I was. But now it's a cloud."

"Oh." I said, not really understanding.

"What do you think it is?" She asked.

"Uh.. I thought you said a cloud?"

"I said it's a cloud. What do you think?"

I just stared down at this little girl. What was she talking about..?

"It's anything you want it to be. So what do you want?" She asked, and I looked back at the pile of sand.

"..It looks like a cake." I said, hoping I didn't offend her. But she seemed thrilled.

"Maybe the seabirds will eat it." She said, and I giggled. We spent a few more minutes guessing other things it could be before he parents called her over. She waved bye and left, leaving her sculpture behind. It wasn't until after she was already gone that I realized I hadn't even asked her for her name.

But even so, I felt as if I had just earned a lesson from that little girl. She was smarter than I was.

**_Note: Sorry it's short, but this was the end of the scene, and the next one is going to be a little bigger, so I didn't want to go into that one until the next chapter. But I hope you liked it anyways and stay tuned for tomorrow's!_**


	25. Chapter 25

_Stay Young Forever_

_Chapter 25_

_**Note: So I'm guessing most of you didn't get the last chapter..? I don't want to say too much because it will ruin what's going to happen in the future. But let's just say that was a bit of foreshadowing, and if you don't know what that is it's when there's something in the text that shows clues to things that happen in the future. I couldn't think of any other way to show that message, so I hope it makes sense later. And if you did get it, then thank you for understanding. **_

* * *

><p>I walked back to the fountain area, and right before joining them I picked up a water gun, sprayed myself in the face and stomach, then walked over with a big fake smile on my face.<p>

Beck was the first one to notice me. Well, the only one really. Everyone else was playing with some streams of water shooting out of the ground. Beck jogged over to me, and I could tell he knew I was gone.

"Where have you been?" Beck asked, and I tried my best to look confused. I didn't want to admit that I've been at the kid's area. That would be like admitting you robbed a bank.

"What do you mean? I've been here the whole time." I said, trying my best to sound convincing. But it was hard, I was tired and hungry, and I felt like all the energy has been sucked out of me.

"No you weren't. I checked the entire area." He said, and I could tell he was worried about me. But what's to worry about? Seriously, it's a water park.

"Well, I was just playing with water guns with those kids over there." I said, pointing behind me at the group of kids I passed. They were squirting each other with water guns, and they all looked to be about 12.

Beck raised his eyebrows while he looked at them. Then he looked back at me, and I knew he didn't believe me for a second. "Really? Then what are their names?"

I froze like a deer in the headlights. Okay, common names, common names. No, that would be too obvious. Throw in a few harder names. "Um, that one there is Tyler. Then that is Ashely, the one beside her is Abigale, Then there is John and Will." I said, and it sounded pretty convincing to me.

I could tell he still didn't believe me. "Okay. So if they are your friends now, a group of _12 year olds_, then why don't you call them over?" And by the way he said 12 year olds, I knew I was in trouble. And he knew it too.

"Actually, I had to leave because their parents are leaving soon, and they need to go too. "

"Really? They don't look like they're leaving any time soon." He said, and I turned back to look at them. They were all spraying the girl I named Ashley, and they looked like they were just getting started with this fun. I sighed in defeat, rolling my eyes at Beck.

"Fine. I was at the kiddie area." I said, crossing my arms and staring him straight in the eye. I was just waiting for the mocking to begin.

"Okay. As long as you were okay. Next time, though, just tell me that. Your a terrible lier." He said, and I glared at him before we walked over to join the rest of them.

When we finally got home at 8 that night, I was worn out. We all arranged a dinner at Olive Garden the next day at 6, and I was not looking forward to it at all. The only reason I agreed was because Beck gave me that look, the look that said, _it's fo_r _your own good. _Honestly though, when did he become my father?

And now sitting in the bath tub, a pile of bubbles and bath salt in the water around me, I felt relaxed. I started to think about my father, and I wondered what he would think of this. What would he think of my changing? Would he be proud, or disappointed? I could almost hear the my dad's words in my head.

_Excelling in life is important, but never lose sight of who you are while doing it._ I had to wipe away a small tear when I thought of this, his voice was so real. It was as if he was really saying it now. Then I thought back to what that strange little girl said. _It can be anything you want it to be._ She was so wise, so strange. It was as if she was a ghost, or a dream. I remembered her curly blonde hair, and her stares at me. Just thinking about it sent chills down my spine.

Seriously, when did my life become some big poem? Or moral lesson?

I relaxed in the tub for another half an hour, relaxing my muscles and trying to pretend I was young again, and not in the mess that I am. I tried to pretend I was in my old house, where I was in the tub and Beck was downstairs, waiting for me to get out so we can play at the park, or climb the tree in my backyard. My Dad was lounging in the living room, reading a magazine while my brother was busy keeping Beck busy, usually making him do stuff like make him food. And for a moment, I really believed it. Then there was a knock on the door, and Beck's low voice boomed out. "Hey, are you almost done in there?"

I rinsed off and wrapped my hair into a towel, then put on a robe. I went into my room, allowing Beck access to the bathroom. There I changed into some shorts and a tank top. After running downstairs for a quick snack, I headed to bed early. I had a long day tomorrow.

I didn't get out of bed the next day until 2 in the afternoon. I couldn't believe I was actually going to a dinner with the people I was trying to avoid. I hoped that if I stayed in bed long enough, it might just turn into some dream. But Beck threatened to drag me downstairs if I didn't get out, and when I didn't he really did it. I still have rug burns.

Now it's 5 in the afternoon, and I'm getting dressed. I want to look classy, to show the new me, but also teen-ish, to show that I'm not _that _strict. I decided on a short sleeved fluffy shirt with dark neon butterflies over the white background, and a nice pair of skinny jeans with navy heels.

Then I put on my makeup, fixed my hair, and met Beck downstairs for possibly the worst next few hours of my life.


	26. Chapter 26

_Stay Young Forever_

_Chapter 26_

* * *

><p>Beck and I were the first to arrive. We told them our names, and our waiter showed us to our table. After we sat down and got settled in I just stared out the window beside us, wishing I could be back in New York. I was beginning to regret this move more and more every day.<p>

After about 5 minutes Robbie showed up, sitting beside me at our table. I didn't look away from the window, but I could see his shaggy hair in the reflection.

"Hey Cat, hey Beck." He said, and Beck said hi while I just nodded. Then they started to talk as I continued watching a flock of birds fight over a piece of bread.

We waited half an hour until Tori finally arrived with Andre. They weren't being followed this time, but a few people from other tables spotted them. They whispered the news to their dinner mates, and soon everyone in the area was watching us. Some even came from the other areas.

None of them came close, because the manager warned them they would get kicked out for disturbing us. But they watched us the whole time. I felt eyes staring at me while I ordered, and I felt extremely self-conscious. I eventually just decided to watch the birds outside again while we waited for our food.

"Oh my gosh, isn't this so lovely?" I heard Tori say as our big bowl of salad arrived. They asked us for toppings and we told them, and then after putting them on they left. Tori happily reached in to grab some salad, squealing with delight. Seriously, its a bowl of leaves topped with fat. Relax a little.

And while I stared at her, judging her girlish ways, the crowd marveled at everything. They laughed when she squealed, they smiled when she laughed, they stared intensely when she took a bite, waiting for her reaction to see if they should get that too. And she never complained about a thing.

This women was driving me crazy.

After we all had our salads in our bowls it was silent for a while, even Tori stopped talking and squealing to eat. I stabbed my lettuce, chomping on it as if it might come back to life and bite me if I didn't completely disintegrate it.

"Is it good?" Beck asked me from across the table, and I looked up at him. He was wiggling his eyebrows around, something he used to do in junior high when I was annoyed. I smiled a little, then stared back down at the salad, hoping nobody noticed.

"Yea, it's great."

"Isn't it? Oh my god, I swear they have the best salad _ever_." She said, making sure to raise her hands around in emphasis.

"Right? It's like the salad of the Gods." Robbie said, and Andre nodded while chewing. I stared down at my salad, wishing all of them would disappear. It would be so much better with just Beck and I. Maybe Jade too. Yea, this would be so much better with Jade.

I didn't realize my mistake at first, but after a few moments I stopped chewing to think. Did I just think that? No, it wouldn't be better with Jade. It would be worse, and I don't wish it was just Beck and I. I wish it was just me, all alone with Penelope. That's what I want, right?

Everyone got into a chat then about their lives now. What they did, how they liked it, and some funny moments they remember from work. _Right_, I thought, _because you all have_ normal_ jobs_.

"What about you Cat?" Andre asked, and I peered up at him.

"What?"

"What was your funniest moment at work?"

I stared at him like a deer in the headlights. Funniest moment from work? What's so funny about accounting..? I tried to think of something, _anything_ that happened to me the past 6 years that was funny enough to share. But I couldn't think of a single one.

"I'm sure you have at least one funny moment." Beck said, and I shifted my gaze to him. The table was silent while they waited for my answer. I felt like the whole restaurant was silent too, waiting to hear what I said.

_Well, one time there was a leak in the roof from upstairs. Water got all over my paperwork. That wasn't really funny though, __more like frustrating. Umm, oh! How about that one time I walked in and there was ink all over my walls? Well, that wasn't that funny either, since I was the one to clean it up. _I sat and thought, but I couldn't think of a single thing.

I tried to think of anything, even a lie. But nothing came. My job just wasn't something that you laugh about everyday like their's. I went to work, did my work, then left. I couldn't think of a single moment when I really laughed when there.

"I can't think of anything." I said. They didn't say anything though. They just stared at me, and I felt like I was slowly melting away.

There were a few moments of silence before Beck spoke up. "Cat, don't you remember? You told me about that one guy at work." He said, and he had this look in his eyes that read 'just go with it'. So I did, since he was my last hope.

"Right." I said, but I had no idea what he was talking about.

"Here, I'll tell the story for you." He said, then he turned to the rest of them. "Cat went into work one day, carrying a cup of steaming hot coffee. On her way to her office some idiot turned and ran straight into her, getting it all over her white blouse." He said, and everyone laughed a little. But wait, is this a true story..? "That's not all though. Next the guy started hitting on her, and following her around. He was practically obsessed with her. Then one day she told him off, and then he went to his hotel and threw some furniture around." More laughs, harder this time. I furrowed my brow in confusion, trying to get Beck to stare back at me. But he avoided my eyes as he laughed too.

"Is that why you moved to Florida?" Robbie asked, and I slowly turned my head to look at everyone else.

"Sort of."

"Well, it's a good thing you did then. Get rid of him and all." Andre said, and everyone nodded. Everyone but Beck and I.

"Right. I did that." I said, and I saw Beck stare down at his salad. Wait, he was obsessed with me? Surely that was the story of us, how we met again and my outburst at the park. That had to be it. But, he threw furniture around after that? I made him that mad? Suddenly I felt terrible, and I knew I had to do something. "But you know, sometimes stalkers are just lonely people. Maybe they lost a best friend, and they missed them." I said, staring at Beck. He looked up suddenly, and we just stared at each other. Everyone else nodded, considering this.

"Yea, I guess so. But maybe they should try to get their best friend back first, instead of following strangers around." Tori said, and everyone chuckled.

"Yea. They should." I said, and smiled at everyone else.

After that I actually tried to stay in the conversation. It wasn't that hard, and I found that I did have some things to talk about. When Andre told a story about his cat, Gilbert, and how he had to house train him, I talked about Penelope and how she had to be scratch-trained, so she wouldn't ruin my curtains. Beck even had a few stories to tell about Penelope, things that happened while I was at work. I found it interesting to know she did these things.

Our food came and went in no time. I ordered a Tour of Italy, and I don't even remember eating it. I just remember laughing and talking. Then when I noticed an empty plate in front of me I realized that I was actually participating. It scared me a little.

"Oh, oh what about that one time when Robbie went and tried to tap dance to get a girl to like him? Then she threw Rex across the school and Robbie tripped on his way to grab him?" Tori said, and everyone laughed, including Robbie.

"Hey, what happened to Rex anyways?" I asked Robbie, and he looked almost sad as he talked.

"I still have him actually. But he's in the back of my closet by now. I grew out of it I guess."

"Wow." Andre said, and I shook my head in disbelief.

"Well you have to bring him back out again sometime soon." Tori said, and everyone nodded.

"Yea, that would be fun."

"You know what we should have?" Beck asked, and everyone looked at him. "A reunion."

"Like a High School Reunion?" Tori asked, and he nodded.

"Yea. We should have it at Hollywood Arts. Just walk around the school, telling memories and reliving the old life." And it was the way he said it that I knew he was just giving me that look in his mind. That look that I've come to know all too well, the one that said 'it's for your own good'.

And I wasn't upset about it. I actually felt a little excitement to go back.

Everyone agreed, and we decided it was a must. I felt a little nervous about reliving that life, the life I've tried to forget. But then I remembered that I was on a mission, a mission to come back to it and remember everything.

So we all got out our phones and checked out schedules. We decided to have it a month from now, so we had enough time to call the school and set it up, and Robbie, Tori and Andre would be back in California by then. So the only ones who would have to fly over is Beck and I.

We also decided to call Jade, and invite her. And Tori was going to give Trina a call too. I felt a little happiness surge through me. I was excited to see Jade, and Trina, and the old school.

It really would be for my own good.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay, so this one is like 600 words longer than the recent ones. Am I forgiven now? I hope you've liked this chapter, and I am going to try to post tomorrow's sooner. Thanks for reading and please review, tell me what you think of this new reunion being planned. Are you excited to see the entire gang back together? I know I am!<strong>_


	27. Chapter 27

_Stay Young Forever_

_Chapter 27_

* * *

><p>The next day I called the school and asked about a reunion.<p>

"A reunion? With your whole graduating class?" The principle asked, and it sounded like she was new. What happened to Hellen? I hope she wasn't fired.

"No, actually. Just a few friends. We all went to school there, and we were wondering if July 3rd we all could go to the school and just roam around. You know, reliving High School and all."

"Well, I guess that would be alright." She said, and then we talked more about a date, and she scheduled for me to pick the keys to the school up a few days earlier.

Our final plan was to meet at the school. Once everyone was there I would unlock the doors, and we would slowly walk around the school, each person telling a memory of each room. And trust me, we had dozens of stories to tell.

After that we would all go to the fancy place we always went with our ping pong money. We would eat dinner, and just talk about everyone's lives since High School.

Later we were planning to just go home for the night. Then the next day we would go to the 4th of July carnival, and watch the fireworks shows, as well as play a few games and just have fun. The day after that we would go to the beach for a few hours, then say our goodbyes and go back home.

After getting everything with the school settled I fished out Jade's phone number and dialed it. She picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?" She asked, and I noticed that this time there was no squealing baby. Jade also sounded more alive, less tired.

"Hey Jade, it's Cat." I said, and it felt weird saying this. These words I thought for sure I'd never say again felt almost foreign to me. But in a good way.

"Oh my god, hey Cat! How's it been? Is Beck still stalking you?" She asked, and I laughed.

"He's kind of brought it to a whole other level." I said, then explained about moving to Florida and him coming along.

"No way." She said, and I confirmed it. "That boy is falling head over heels. It's just the kind of thing he would do, too."

"What do you mean falling head over heels?" I asked.

"Cat, do you really think that he just got up and followed you to Florida because he was lonely?"

"Uh.. yeah?" I asked, because that was exactly what I was thinking. She sighed pitifully and moved on.

"So why did you call?"

"Well, funny story. We actually somehow met up with Robbie, Tori and Andre down here. And were all planning a reunion July 3rd and 4th." I said, and hoped with all my might that she could come. It just wouldn't be the same without her.

"Uhh.." She said, and I could tell she was worried. "That sounds like so much fun. But I don't know if I can fly out to Hollywood for two days.."

"Jade, you have to come. It wouldn't be a reunion without you. Besides, I think everyone wants to see you kick Beck's butt." She laughed at that, and I couldn't help from smiling myself.

"Well, I'll talk to my husband about it. I'll call you once I know, okay?" She stated, and after confirming we hung up and I moved on to cover some other details.

Jade called later that day and said how she would be able to make it after all. Then about an hour later Tori called, claiming Trina would be able to go too. After thanking her and hanging up I sat at my work table, counting off the names in my head.

We had Beck and I, Jade, Tori, Robbie, Andre, Trina, but is that it? Is that everyone? I also included Rex, and made a note on a sticky pad to ask Robbie to bring him. Then I sat back and thought about anything I might have forgotten.

I called the school, called the restaurant, made hotel reservations, and even organized for Penelope to be watched by a coworker I met. We only met two days ago in the break room, but she seems nice and she loves cats, and I felt safer taking Penelope there than to a shelter with a billion other cats.

I checked everything off in my mind, wrote down a note to tell my boss, then nodded to myself confirming that I had done everything.

I was going back to Hollywood, something I never thought of even considering to ever do again.

A month later I was making last minute arrangements, getting ready for my flight over to California. The only thing I had left to do on July 2nd was drop off Penelope at Gabriella's, the women who was watching her. She was around 25, had light blonde hair with streaks of a light caramel brown, and her face was gorgeous. When I dropped Penelope off I handed her Penelope's favorite toys, snacks and her bed. Then I kissed Penelope goodbye, promised to be back soon, and headed back to the car.

Beck and I had piled the back of the car with our luggage before we went to Gabriella's, so our next stop was the airport. Once on our plane I settled back, so glad to be settled down and calm for once. The last month has been filled with planning, organizing, and getting everything perfect.

But I didn't really want this to be perfect. I had a goal to reach while there, and that was to be taken by surprise. I wanted to be changed there, for good this time. I wanted to see or hear something that changed me, and made me who I was before. I mean, that has been my mission all along, right?

I wasn't scared to return to the place I called a nightmare. I wasn't worried, or even mad. I was excited, and I couldn't wait to get there.

Once we arrived we got a cab and headed to our hotel. Then I put my things away, and headed off to visit the new principle. It was a Friday, so she was still there. But I didn't want to see the school yet, so I told her to meet me at the corner street across from the school. She arrived, handed me the spare keys, and gave me directions to hang them back up after we were finished. I agreed, and stood there on the sidewalk for several moments after she left.

Here, in my hand, lays the key to my nightmare of a teenage life. But I didn't use it, not yet anyways. I had another place I had to visit first, and I would be visiting that place alone. It wasn't something anyone else had to know about, and I preferred it that way.

I got another cab, and made my way to Vine Street. There I got out slowly, paying the cab driver as well as a tip of 10 dollars. Then I stood across the street from it, and stared at it's beauty.

In front of me laid my old house, the house I was born and raised in. The house my father and brother took care of me in, the house I played in and cooked in. I found myself wiping away a tear as memories flooded back to me, just standing here. That there in the front is the tree I climbed up, and hung upside down on. Then those are the steps I sat on everyday with Beck, waiting for the bus to arrive. And that's the door I walked in and out of countless times, hung pictures on and even wrote on when I first discovered paint. I smiled slightly, and made my way across the street to the door.

I had made a call a month earlier to the residents here, and explained my situation. They were actually very nice people, and they agreed to be out of the house and leave it unlocked from 5 in the afternoon til 6:30. It was 5:45 now, so i had 45 minutes to explore the house. But I knew it wouldn't take nearly that long.

I stood in front of the door, carefully gripping the handle and turning it. I felt like I was taken back to High School, coming home and ready to tell my Dad of everything I did today. But I knew that wasn't the case, and I wiped away another tear as I opened the door, stepping in.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Note: Thanks for reading!<br>I hope you've liked it, and I hope that you continue to read this story by putting it on your alert list. _**

******_On a side note, I have an idea I want to ask all you amazing readers about. I'm thinking of starting a story (_**_while doing this one **) that is a bunch of songfics about Victorious. They will all be one-shots, similar to the one I did about Beck and Cat (**_Safe & Sound **_). I will be writing about any couples you ask me to, and I already have a really good one written. So do think it's a good idea, and would you read that story? Let me know what you think by reviewing, and also tell me what you thought of this chapter!_**


	28. Chapter 28

_Stay Young Forever_

_Chapter 28_

_**Note: Sorry for not posting yesterday, I took a nap for 4 hours when I got home. Then when I woke up I was too tired to write. So forgive me, and I'll try to post 2 chapters today in return. If not, then a reeeally long chapter tomorrow, or two chapters. We'll see though, since I'm going to be out almost all day.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>I was overwhelmed the second I walked in. Everything was in the same layout, but it wasn't the same at all. Usually I walked into the living room, then there was an open passageway to the kitchen. Then to the left were stairs, and up those stairs were our bedrooms and bathrooms. Then downstairs was our hangout spot, with video games and toys and props for things.<p>

I don't know why I was expecting it to look the same. I guess I just figured that it would for the sake of my mission. But it's completely different.

My dad was always old-fashioned. He loved wood, and potted plants with teddy bear sunflowers and daisies inside. There was an old-fashioned rug in the middle of the living room, and we even had a rocking chair. Now, it was completely modernized. The wooden cabinets were painted white, so you can't see the grain anymore. There was no rug or rocking chair, instead there was fake plants and a bright white carpet. The living room wasn't even a living room anymore. It was a dining room, and even the dining table was painted black.

I felt like turning and running right then. But something kept me going, because I had to see what all has been damaged.

Next I went downstairs. That wasn't as bad, considering it was kind of modern before. But instead of our old TV there was a new plasma screen, and the walls were painted white instead of our old yellow. The coffee table was made of glass and they had a large sectional, which was made of a plush black fabric. But besides that, it wasn't too bad. At least I didn't feel like throwing up.

Next I went upstairs. I felt like I would be a total stalker if I went through all the rooms, so I just went to my old bedroom. There, I felt like throwing up.

My old room was pretty crazy, I have to admit. But it was cozy, and it felt like home. It was painted pink, and there were stuffed animals and pillows and just mad crazy things. I had a Disney Princess blanket, and thousands of knick knacks scattered everywhere. But this place was the complete opposite.

It was still a girl's room, and by the looks of it she was around 14. The walls were once again white, and it was just so plain. All it contained was a simple queen bed in the middle, a bedside table (which was white), a desk (black), and a dresser. On the bed was a purple comforter, and there was a large fake plant in the corner. It looked like something you would see in a magazine. And it completely crushed me.

I wasn't able to even walk inside the room for a few minutes. I just stood there, gawking at the changes. It just crushed me inside, to see my entire childhood changed. This house was all I had left of my family, and it was completely ruined.

After I regained my strength I fled from the house, making sure to slam the door shut in my anger. I sped to the hotel and raced up to the door. I walked inside and stomped to the elevator, and when on my floor I ran as fast as I could to our hotel room. When inside I slammed that door shut too, and ignored Beck as he tried to ask me what happened. Instead I just laid down on the bed, ignoring everything Beck said. I felt like I've been sucked into a nightmare, and I didn't want to believe any of it was real.

I almost didn't get up the next morning. We were supposed to meet at the school around 2, and I wouldn't get out of bed until 12:45. Then I quickly got ready and slumped around, drinking coffee until 1:30.

We arrived there around 1:50, and Robbie was already there. None of us spoke, we just gazed up at the school until the next person arrived, which was Trina. We all hugged and exchanged quick conversations about how we've been, until going silent again. We can talk at the dinner. Right now, it was time for memories.

Next was Tori and Andre. Tori squealed when she saw Trina, and they hugged and talked for a while, while Andre just came and stood by me. Last to arrive was Jade, and as soon as she stepped out of her cab I ran up and hugged her. I felt like I would start crying. But I did enough of that yesterday.

We didn't speak to each other, we only smiled and headed off to the rest of the crowd. There I took out the key and slowly unlocked the door.

We walked into the main hallway, and everyone gasped in awe. It was just the same, except the rows of lockers had different paintings on them for the new students. I ran my fingers along the railing of the staircase, feeling as if right now it was the grand staircase of the titanic. I looked around, feeling as if I was really back in High School. It felt weird.

"Ooh, there's my old locker!' Tori squealed, and while she ran over with Trina the rest of us went to find our old lockers. My locker was upstairs, so I decided to look at it later. Instead I followed Robbie to his old locker.

Robbie's old locker was decorated with all the caps from his bottles as a baby, and below it was a mini locker for Rex with chains on it, both with a dark red background. Now it had a really amazing painting of the sun, but all around it was night time. It looked beautiful.

Next I went over to Beck's locker. His locker used to be a transparent door, but now it was made of metal and it had glitter all over it. The glitter was multicolored, making it sparkle in a rainbow sort of way. Either way, it looked really gorgeous. And mixed in with the glitter were lights, shining out and making it sparkle even more. It looked pretty cool.

Above that was Andre's locker. It used to be a keyboard, but now it was a complete hologram. It looked amazing, and I felt mesmerized by it. When I stepped to the right it was the Hollywood sign and when I stepped to the right it was a country farm. I figured this guy must have come from an old lifestyle to live his dream. I felt like I knew this person personally now, and it was pretty cool.

The last locker on this floor was Jade's. It used to be covered in scissors, but now it was a spray painting of Garfield. We all laughed at this one, since it was the most random locker we've ever seen. It was probably the best though. He was lounging on a recliner, smiling to himself with his stomach poking out. It was really well done too, and I noticed lots of detail in the fur.

"Okay." Andre said when we all met by the stairs. "So, what memories does everyone have here?"

Everyone kind of laughed at that, since there were so many.

"I remember first walking into here on my very first day. It scared the crap out of me." Tori said, and everyone smiled.

"This is where Cat rejected me for Prome. Twice." Robbie said, and everyone looked at me.

"I had a date!" I exclaimed, and everyone laughed, including Robbie. I felt like a jerk though.

"No worries Cat. This is where I kissed your boyfriend." She said, and I smiled at that.

"This is where Tori, Cat and Jade sang my Christmas song so I'd get an A." Andre said, and everyone nodded.

We all exchanged a few more memories, some sad, some funny, until we moved on to the next room, Sikowitz's.


	29. Chapter 29

_Stay Young Forever_

_Chapter 29_

_**Note: In my defense, I had to rewrite this chapter 5 times. Yes, 5. I would start writing it, get far on it, then accidentally do something so the page goes back to my previous one, without saving my work. Every time this happened I didn't want to rewrite it, causing me to be so late. But I finally got it done, and I hope you like it. It took a lot of work. So expect plenty more soon to make up for the missed ones, if it doesn't keep erasing my work. **  
><em>

* * *

><p>When we all gathered in Sikowitz's room it was as if we were taken back in time.<p>

Unlike the main floor with the new lockers and such, this room looked almost exactly the same. The chairs looked new, but they were in the same brand. They even had the same colors; blue, green and yellow.

The stage looked new too, as if it's been refurbished. It was the same layout and size, but the wood looked darker and shinier. Everyone seemed to huddle towards the stage first while I slid my fingers along the cool surface of the plastic chairs.

It felt weird being in this room again. I felt as if everyone should be shouting out settings and plots for a sudden skit, and I felt as if I should be wearing some red dress with frills and heels or a bow in my hair. And it wasn't a bad feeling either.

"Wow." I heard Andre say, and I looked up to see everyone huddled over something on the wall above the stage. I walked over and peered over Beck and Tori's shoulders to get a better look.

Everyone was staring at a picture of Sikowitz celebrating 20 years of teaching at Hollywood Arts. He looked kind of old now, unlike before when he could pass for 32. Now his brown hair was fading into a light gray, and he had more wrinkles under his eyes. But his face still had the same goofiness in it, and his eyes had a look of curiosity. I then felt a huge longing to see him again, and see how he's been. He was the best teacher I could have had.

Under the portrait was a stack of yearbooks, and it looked like it could be around 20. We picked up the first one, and skimmed all the new kids attending. Then we started to make guesses about what their talent was and why they were here.

"I wonder if ours is in there somewhere." Robbie said, and Trina started to sift through them to find out. Soon enough we found the 4 yearbooks with our freshman, junior, sophomore and senior years of High School. Trina also grabbed the one with her freshman picture in it.

We all crowded over to the chairs, different people taking different yearbooks. Robbie took the one with our junior year, Beck and Andre taking the one from freshman year, Trina taking the one from her freshman year, and Tori and Jade taking the one from our sophomore year. I ended up being left with the one from senior year.

We all huddled in a small circle with the chairs, flipping through the pages and laughing at the memories. We got into a conversation with each other, seeing who can find the funniest picture. Meanwhile I was flipping through mine, seeing where our pictures were. Then, in the back, I found them. They were the extra pictures they put in the back, pictures of events and just kids hanging out around the school. So much goes on here that it takes up 6 pages.

There were pictures from plays and skits, pictures from dances and outside events, even pictures from kids in class. Our group was so large and social that we spent most of our time in front of the camera, so we were in many of these pictures. It was before Beck dumped Jade, so there were shots of all of us together in there.

I scanned the pages, smiling and occasionally laughing at pictures of people, doing weird things in the school I once found normal. Now I'm not too sure.

I didn't see or at least notice a picture of me until the third page. On it was a large picture of Jade and I, smiling at the camera. We were in front of something tan, and by the lighting, dresses and surrounding people I figured we must have been at a dance. Jade looked fairly happy, and I realized that this was the Prome after Beck dumped Jade. She looked happy though, which I was glad to see. I looked at myself, and was a little surprised by what I saw.

I expected myself to be in a poofy pink dress with a bow in my long red hair, but instead my hair was in a side french braid and I was wearing a sky blue dress that wasn't that poofy at all. I looked decent, and not at all how I remembered.

I didn't even realize that I was staring at the yearbook page for several minutes until I felt someone beside me. I turned and saw Beck, also staring at the picture.

"What are you doing?" I asked him. Andre was still looking at the freshman yearbook in the corner of the circle, but Beck had abandoned him to sit behind me.

"Looking." He said, still staring at the picture. I closed the yearbook and gave it to him, told everyone I was going to the bathroom, and headed out.

I wasn't exactly sure why I was so upset about that picture, and Beck seeing it. But it stirred something inside of me, and I felt uneasy. So I just went into the bathroom and sat on the floor with my eyes closed. I was tired of trying to find myself, I was tired of trying to pretend I was someone I wasn't, and I was tired of pretending I was back in junior high. I wanted to just be someone, and be sure of who that person was. I used to know, but I felt as if lately I didn't know anything.

After about 7 minutes I walked back to the room so they wouldn't suspect anything. I felt a little better, but I still felt lost. Wasn't High School meant for finding who you are? So why is it that I'm wondering this now?

"Hey Cat, your back." Jade said, and everyone was still sitting in a circle. But now the yearbooks were back and they seemed to be talking about something.

"Hi." I said, walking over and sitting down next to her.

We then spent the next hour talking about nothing and everything. We told stories, we talked about things that happened that others didn't know about, and we talked about things that have happened lately that reminded them of a story. When we were done my stomach was grumbling, and we hadn't even done the whole school yet.

We all moved on to the rest of the school, which wasn't as eventful, but very memorable. The library, the lockers, the classrooms, even the trophies brought up memories in us. We didn't leave until 6.

Right before we left I went back up the stairs, telling everyone I had to do something first. I then went ahead to the right corridor and up some more steps before reaching my destination, locker 342. My old locker.

It used to be insanely girly. It was decorated in a light pink background with glitter and bows and rainbow stickers all over it. Basically it was everything I was in High School.

Now it was covered in masquerade masks, with a rich dark blue background. It was actually very pretty, and I found myself staring at it for several minutes before realizing everyone should be waiting for me. So I ran my fingers along the cool metal of the locker, and waved goodbye as I returned the keys and headed out.


	30. Chapter 30

_Stay Young Forever_

_Chapter 30_

_**So the next chapter has arrived! I was planning on posting two today, but I don't think that can happen anymore. But, I luckily have a three-day weekend coming up, so expect a lot more coming your way! I also sense that this story will be sadly ending soon, though I'm not sure how. Guess we'll see!**  
><em>

* * *

><p>After we said our farewells to Hollywood Arts we went back to our hotelshomes to change and get ready for the dinner at 7. When I was preparing for the dinner earlier I had picked out a simple short black dress with heels and my hair in a bun, since it was a fancy restaurant. Yet, instead when I got to the hotel I changed without even thinking into a knee-length light pink short mermaid dress. It fanned out in the top into a shell-like fold and the bottom was tight against my waist. I really liked this dress, and it looked very good with a pair of tan pumps. Instead of the neat bun I had it in a ponytail with classic curls, my bangs put back into a bump. I didn't even realize my mistake until Beck complimented me in the cab.

"Whoa." He had said, staring at me. I stared back at him, completely unsure of what he was talking about.

"What?" I asked, and I started to wonder if I had maybe messed up something, or maybe he was just excited to get to the dinner.

"Your finally dressing like yourself." He said, and I looked down at my outfit. I looked a little fancier than what I would of chosen in High School, but it did surprise me how girly I looked. I felt my face blush as I turned away from him to stare out the window.

"So what?"

"Your beautiful this way. I don't know why you ever changed." He said, and I felt my face grow even more red.

"Whatever." I replied, and then it was silent for the rest of the trip while I tried to calm down. Something about him giving me a compliment made my face break into a small smile. But I couldn't let him see that.

Once we arrived we walked up to the counter, telling them our names and that there should be 5 other people showing up as well. The waitor led us to the circular table farthest to the right, which was in perfect view of the piano where Tori once performed.

Tori and Andre arrived only two minutes later, and Jade a minute after that. We said our hellos and asked how each other was, then waited 4 minutes until Robbie arrived, mingling slightly in the mean time. Then after Robbie was at last Trina, who apologized that she was late because there was traffic.

Once everyone arrived we ordered our drinks and started to actually talk for the first time as a whole group in 6 years.

"So what's everyone been doing lately?" Jade asked, and I found that I was still amazed by her transformation. She was smiling as she talked, and her hair was a natural dark brown with her face piercing-less. She looked stunning this way, and more clean.

"Well, I'm a director now." Robbie said.

"Oh yeah I heard! I loved your movie _A Glimmer's Touch_. That was amazing." Jade responded.

"Oh my god, I loved that too! It was fantastic." Tori said, and Trina agreed. Robbie thanked them as Beck explained his new job.

"I'm doing some work in acting." Beck said, and everyone laughed. He didn't get it though.

"Some?" Jade asked.

"Dude, you are everywhere." Trina said, and everyone agreed. Beck just shrugged.

"Well I'm a music producer now." Andre said.

"And I'm a singer." Tori said after that. Everyone then complimented them, and said how they heard of them a lot.

"I'm a teacher for my local kid's drama club." Trina said, which surprised all of us except Tori, since she already knew.

"That's fantastic." Robbie said, and everyone agreed to that as well. Then our drinks arrived, and I took a sip of my sweet tea while trying not to be noticed.

"I guess we've all gotten to a place we wanted." Tori said, and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Well, not really what we expected, but I'm happy." Trina said. Then she paused and looked at me, and I stared at my drink. "Wait, what about you Cat? What are you doing these days?"

I looked up at Beck for help, but he wouldn't look at me. I then looked at Robbie, but he just took a sip of his Pepsi.

"I'm uh, I'm an accountant." I said quietly, and the whole table went silent.

"Oh, wow." Trina said, and I nodded, looking down and feeling ashamed. I spent my entire High School life in a creative arts High School, and I blew it all to be an accountant. Suddenly I felt disgusted with myself, and I guess that's why I did what I did.

"But it's just a start." I said, and ignored Beck as he looked at me in surprise. "I just felt like accounting would be a nice place to start off. I'm not sure what I want to go into, but something.. nice." I said, and everyone nodded as if this was normal and understanding.

"I think that's a great way to start." Tori said, saving my butt by going into a different topic. "I know I suck at bills and stuff. That's why I don't do them."

"Yea, one time I tried to do my own accounting. I almost made myself go bankrupt." Andre replied, and everyone laughed and went into a conversation about bills and terrible credit scores. I glanced a peek in Beck's direction, and luckily saw he wasn't staring at me anymore, instead he was telling a story in the conversation that was apparently funny since everyone laughed. But I could tell by the tense way he was sitting that he was going to be talking with me later about what I just said.

We talked for a while while our appetizers and salads came, and only paused to give the waitress our orders. As soon as she was gone we went back into a conversation, but now we were talking about crazy things that have happened at work, like a light falling in the middle of a scene or a kid getting food poising in the middle of a play. I tried to stay in the conversation, but I had almost no information to give. I only told one story, but that was about a coworker spilling coffee all over my paperwork. They tried to laugh to be nice, but I could tell it wasn't as interesting.

We got our meals shortly after that, and it was delicious. I ate it quickly since I wasn't talking too much, and sat back and waited for everyone else to finish their meals. Once they had finally finished we had a quick dessert, and was saying our goodbyes around 9:30. We were meeting up the next day at 2:30 at the 4th of July fair, and I was excited. I've always loved fairs, grown up or not.

Once we arrived back at our hotel I went straight to the bathroom and got changed out of my dress, and into sweatpants and a tank top. Then I pulled my hair back into a messy ponytail, and washed my face to remove the makeup. When I came out, ready for bed, Beck was sitting on my bed waiting for me.

"So I hear that this accounting thing is just a start for you." He said with a huge smile on my face. I rolled my eyes, climbing into bed and turning off the main light, turning on the lamp.

"Please. That was just an excuse so I wouldn't look so out of place at dinner." I said, laying down and pulling the covers up, facing away from him and hoping he would get the hint to leave. But he stayed put.

"So you admit you felt out of place?" He asked, and I rolled my eyes again. But I was a little scared that he noticed something I didn't.

"Well duh. Anyone would. It's like I'm the ugly duckling." I said, curling up even more in my blanket. He still didn't move.

"Not ugly. More like lost. Besides, in the end she's the most beautiful one of them all, am I right?" Beck said, and I felt him leaning towards me. My breath quickened as I felt his fingers against my cheek, and then just like that he was gone, off into his bed. I slept the rest of the night with that hotness on my cheek, feeling like it was burning.

I swear, I'm going to need a therapist soon if I keep hanging out with him.


	31. Chapter 31

_Stay Young Forever_

_Chapter 31_

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning around 7. Some may think that's way too early, while others may think that it's not that bad. To me it was like a death call, considering I hadn't been able to get to sleep until 4 the previous morning. And who's fault could that possibly be?<p>

I tried to go back to sleep when I woke up, but it was clear that I wouldn't be able to. So instead I got up slowly, glaring at Beck the whole time. This was all his fault. Was he just expecting to keep me up all night with his idiotic ways and then sleep peacefully the next day? As I tamed my hair and fixed my makeup, I got an idea. Think again Beck, think again.

I crept over to the little desk they have in almost every hotel out there. The one with the table lamp, hotel information book, coffee maker, and of course, the small bucket of ice cubes.

I took the lid off that bucket and tip toed over to the bathroom with it, silent in case he were to wake up. I turned on only the cold water at the bathroom sink, and filled the bucket until it was full of cold ice water. Then I walked slowly back to where he slept, careful not to spill any on me. Just holding it was making my arms and hands go cold.

I stood there and watched him for a few moments, and I almost felt bad. Then I remembered the total 3 hours of sleep I had gotten, and it was all worth it. I tipped the bucket over, and the freezing cold water and ice cubes poured all over him and the bed.

Beck jolted awake immediately, his plaid boxers and white shirt completely drenched, along with his hair. When he woke up he grunted, and sat up, shaking his wet hair and getting some on me. It was absolutely chilling, and I couldn't stop laughing.

"What the heck?" He shouted, and my laughing ceased a little. I was still smiling from ear to ear though.

"Come on, get up. Your wasting daylight." I said, and went over to the closet to pull out my clothes.

"What are you talking about? It's 7 in the morning." He said, getting out of the bed and taking my blanket, wrapping it around himself. He then looked down at his soaking wet bed in disgust.

"You want me to change back to how I was, am I right?" I asked him, fishing around in the closet to find the clothes and sneakers I needed. I must have at least one pair.

"Yea.. why?" He asked, looking at me now. I could hear the fear in his voice.

"Well, every morning my dad and I would jog around the neighborhood, you know, enjoying the fresh air and all. So if you want the old me, then I guess you'll have to get used to this part of it too." I told him, and finally pulled out the shorts and tank top I was looking for, as well as my running shoes.

"Really?" He asked, looking at the dark blue short shorts and white tank top, and then suddenly I saw a smile creeping onto his face. This can't be good. "Okay, I'll go. But on one condition."

"And what's that?"

"After were done, you have to let me show you something." He said, finally unraveling himself from the blanket and walking over to find his clothes. Alright, I can handle that condition.

"Fine. So I'll see you around 7:30 then?"

"You will. Meet me downstairs for breakfast." He said, and I nodded.

"Alright. But just be happy, because my dad and I used to go out at 5, not 7. I could have waken you up _much_ earlier."

He smiled at me then, and I could tell he wasn't mad at me for waking him up like that. "Hey, I wouldn't mind seeing you run anytime of the day."

I blushed then, and just turned around to go to the bathroom to change. "Yeah yeah, we'll see about that." I said before opening the bathroom door and disappearing.

This should be interesting.

At 7:30 we both met downstairs for breakfast, and after a few eggs and orange juice, we were out the door ready to run. Beck was wearing loose black shorts and a white tank top, while I was wearing the clothes I picked out earlier. My hair was also in a loose ponytail and I had sunglasses on, and he did too.

We didn't really know where we were going, or how long we would run. But I was excited to run again, since I hadn't done it in so long. I was expecting Beck to be a little cranky, but he was waving at cars and smiling, making jokes about things that we passed. We jogged on the sidewalk until we reached a small beach, and we started to jog on the sand. We passed a few other joggers too, as well as dogs on a walk. I loved doing this again, and it didn't seem like Beck minded all that much.

I was smiling the whole time. I finally felt like I was at peace, like this is what is right.

Once we were jogging for about 45 minutes we decided to start heading back.

"So what did you want to show me?" I asked as we walked back to the hotel.

"Well, it's kind of big. And so I thought I could show you later, you know after the fair." He said, and I just remembered then that we were supposed to be meeting everyone at the 4th of July fair.

"Okay. But it won't intentionally scar me for life, right?" I asked him, and he laughed.

"Nah, I don't think so. There might be a few tears though. But maybe not from you." He said, and after that I was completely clueless to what he had in store.

Once we got back I took a shower and got ready to go to the fair. Then I just lounged around and relaxed, wishing he could just show me now. We had plenty of time until the fair at 2:30, so why was he waiting?

"Hey, Beck?" I asked him. I was sitting on my bed in a light blue sundress, and he was at the desk with his laptop.

"What?" He asked, turning away to look at me.

"Why can't you just show me that thing now? I'm bored, and I want to do something. Besides, I'm dying to see what that crying thing is all about."

He laughed a little, and looked away from me at the wall. "The thing is, what I have to show you is really special. And I've already arranged it to be at night, so we can't show up early."

This puzzled me even more, and any idea I had in mind vanished. "Show up? So you were planning this? What if I didn't go?"

"Well then, some people I know would be very disappointed." He said, and then turned around to stare at his laptop screen again.

What on earth was he talking about?

But because he wouldn't show me now I had to lay around the hotel room the rest of the morning, completely bored. I played games on my pear phone and watched cars passing by from the deck, but I was totally bored the whole time.

When 2 finally came around we headed to the entrance to the fair. We arrived at around 2:17, and waited 13 more minutes for the others to show up.

At this point I wasn't even too excited for the fair. I was more excited for whatever came after the fair.


	32. Chapter 32

_Stay Young Forever_

_Chapter 32_

_**Note: Okay, so who else that watched the new Victorious episode 'Andre's Horrible Girl' **_**loved**_** those Beck and Cat moments? I must say, I was squealing a bit. They are just too darn cute.**_

_**Also, be prepared! This one is very veeery long, and I hope that's okay. I just don't want to drag the fair into 3 or 4 chapters, so I'm going to make this longer so that I don't need to. If your one for shorter chapters, then I apologize!  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Once everyone had arrived we went to the booth and got our wristbands that meant we could get on all the rides. Then we made our way down the dirt slope to the fair, which was decked out in 4th of July decorations. The Ferris Wheel had flags on the sides and red, white and blue streamers were twirling across the whole park. It definitely got me in the spirit, and I felt like little girl.<p>

"Where should we head off to first?" Jade asked, and we all looked around in wonder. This was my first fair since I was 17. I wanted to go on everything right now, I was so excited.

"Let's hit the Rock N' Roller." Andre said, and everyone agreed.

The Rock N' Roller is a ride where your seated inside this large seat in shape of a circle, and when it starts you just spin around and around like your rolling inside something. It's a lot of fun, and you get very dizzy very fast.

There are two people per circle, so Tori and Andre got in one, Jade and Trina in another, Robbie by himself, and then Beck and I. I felt bad for Robbie, and I wanted to join him, but Beck insisted I should go with him. Besides, Robbie didn't seem to mind. He said he still gets nauseous on rides, so he wouldn't want to puke on me.

So Beck got in the right seat and I got in the left. We buckled in our seat belts and after the guy came around to make sure that they were secure, the ride started. It rolled only a little at first, us slowly turning upside down and then right side up again. I was smiling from ear to ear, and every time I went upside down I laughed. Then the squealing started whenever we started to go faster and faster, and all I could see was red white and blue all around me. All the sounds around me were blocked out too, so all I could hear was Beck's beautiful laugh, as well as my squealing. He seemed to be even more entertained by my reaction than the ride itself.

Once we went around and around so many times I thought it'd never end, the ride slowed down to a stop. Our ride just so happened to land upside down, so a guy had to come around and turn it right side up again. But while we waited we laughed at each other, since we looked so ridiculous like this. Beck's longish hair was hanging upside down, and his face was lifted so he was squinting. I'm sure I didn't look too much better though.

Once we finally were able to get out we met everyone else outside of the ride.

"That was so much fun!" I said, still smiling. I came here with my hair in beachy waves, but now it was frizzy and my natural curls were coming out. But I didn't mind, and instead just combed my fingers through it, trying to at least tame the frizz.

"Hey, let's go on that one next!" Trina said, and we all looked over to where she was pointing.

The ride was called The Lift, and what it does is your in this little cage-ish seat (kind of like a ferris wheel only with a metal cage-like door so you can see out) and it twirls you upside down and around while your lifted higher and higher. The fun thing is that when you get to the very top your stopped, so you can look out all around you. The waiting rides just spin around and around until their turn.

So we headed over to the ride and got in line. While we waited our turn we looked around at the other rides. There was The Stormer, Isolation, Wipeout, and so many others. I was so excited I was practically bouncing in my sandals. When I looked over to tell Beck about the rides he was staring at me, laughing a little. I would normally blush and feel like a childish little girl, but today I didn't care. This was all just too much fun.

Once it was finally our turn we got on the platform, ready to be taken to our seats. These could hold three, so Andre and Tori got in one, Jade, Tori and Robbie in another, and the last one with Beck and I. I was originally going to join Andre and Tori, but instead Beck pulled me aside when I tried to get on.

"Why can't I go with them?" I asked, squinting at him in the sunlight.

He shrugged, looking out at the ride. "I wanna go with you. Is that okay?"

"Sure.." I said, though I was curious as to why. But I decided to let it go for now as it was our turn to get in our seat.

They shut the metal door with the cage-like holes and made sure our seat belts were secure before sending us up. At first we were just being lifted without twirling, but as we got higher we started to rock back and forth slowly. We stopped suddenly for the next passengers to get on the cart below us, and I almost squealed from the sudden jolt. Beck laughed and placed his right hand on my knee, looking out at the view. I was trying to look at the view too, but it was fuzzy since my heart was beating so fast.

The people below us were the last ones, so we were okay without anymore sudden stops for now. They would start again when they started letting people see the view though.

We started rising again, and when we did our first full turn I grabbed onto Beck's arm, squealing and laughing at the same time. No matter how scared I get of everything, carnival rides are the one thing I will never grow tired of. I've always loved them, yet for some reason I was having 20x more fun with these rides. I told myself it was because it's been so long, but my heart told me differently.

Once we reached the top we started to go down, and we once twirled 2 full times. I closed my eyes since opening them hurt, and just leaning in closer to Beck. He for one couldn't stop laughing and wooing.

Once we were at the bottom we stopped twirling and went around the side of the ride so we could start going up again. After we were risen again we reached the top, and this time we stopped. We had about 30 seconds to look out at the view, but it was worth it. I gasped in awe, the scene was so pretty. Red, white and blue was everywhere, flags poking out from every which way. I could see the entire park from here, and it was beautiful.

After the ride was over we moved onto Wipeout, which is small little ride that turns you around so sharply that you feel as if you'll fall. Once again I was seated with Beck, but I was starting to get used to it. We were beginning to just naturally get in the seat together like we already knew.

Next we went on The Stormer, and after that Isolation, which we went on twice, even though we thought our heads might pop off.

The next place we went to was The Fun House. You could do it as a group, or as a race. We decided to do it as a race. Two people went as a time, Robbie and Tori going first. They were on opposite sides of the fun house, and when the man in charge blew the whistle you set off. First you had to make your way through a path of mirrors, and avoid running head-first into one. Then your went up some stairs into a large room with a huge tube tunnel that moved. And it moved fast too, making it hard to get across. Next were some ladders in the shapes of fishnets, kind of like the ones on a pirate ship in the movies. But these moved too, but they went back and forth. Once again making it hard to get by. Then when you reached the top there was a button wall, and you had to hit the right button to indicate your the winner. So basically, it could be anyone's game.

The man in charge blew the whistle, and they were off. We couldn't see inside, but we still cheered anyways. After about 3 minutes neither of them were at the top yet, so we started to guess where each one was.

"I think Robbie's at the tunnel." Jade said, and Andre agreed.

"I think Tori's on the fishnets." Trina said.

"I think Robbie's just getting out of the mirrors, and Tori is in the tunnel." Beck said.

"I think that Robbie's getting past the fishnets, and Tori is about to arrive from the tunnel." I guessed.

We waited about 30 more seconds until Tori emerged from the left, running to the buttons. She started to push them fast, but there were 50 of them. And they didn't turn any colors so you can't really tell which one you've pushed and which you haven't. After about a minute of button pushing and us cheering Robbie emerged from the right, and he looked tired. But he still raced to his panel, and he was just pushing random buttons like crazy. It seemed to work though, because after only 10 seconds he pushed a button that lit up green, indicating he had won.

We all cheered, and he rose his hands in the air to indicate victory. You know how it goes, slowpoke gets the trophy.

After your done you slide down a long twirly yellow slide and the next people line up. Once they were down Andre and Trina lined up, ready to go. The guy blew the whistle and they were off.

This time Andre won easily, beating her before she even had time to push a button. But Trina just laughed about it and they shook hands before going down the slide.

Next up was Jade and I. When he blew the whistle I raced into the mirrors, and instantly got my face slammed in one. I didn't stop though, since I was determined to win. I felt my way slowly around the mirrors, and once I was out I ran up the stairs faster then I ever have before.

Next was the large tunnel that turned in a circle. I ran straight into it, which earned me a smack in the face. But I was on, even in I was turning so fast I couldn't see straight. I crawled slowly over, but every time I tried to move I just fell on my side again. After what felt like forever I was finally able to get out, and I had to stand still for a few moments so the world around me would stop moving.

Next I moved onto the fishnets. They were pretty difficult, considering every time I got on they flung me off to the side like I was a speck of dust. But I somehow made it up anyways, and I was onto the top. Once I reached the top Jade was already there, pushing buttons like crazy. I went in an order, starting from the left to the right so I didn't accidentally push a button twice and waste time. It didn't work though, since Jade beat me.

Even though I lost I had a ton of fun, and I couldn't stop laughing while Beck and Robbie went.

After they finished with Beck winning, we went over to the food stands. There Beck ordered me a hot dog and a slushie, and I felt like I really was 17 again. I couldn't even remember I had a meal like this.

Once we were finished we went on the last ride, the Ferris Wheel. It was almost 6 by now, and we wanted to make it in time to watch the parade before the fireworks. So we got into the usual groups, Beck and I going in last.

Our cart was pink, and I was so worn out from today that I laid down on my seat, closing my eyes and smiling, enjoying the soothing rocking back and forth motion. Then I felt a hand on my hair, and when I looked to my left Beck was sitting next to my seat, stroking my hair. He looked really tired too, and although I would normally find this motion really weird, I was so tired I didn't really mind it.

Once we were off the ride I was refreshed, feeling better than ever. We left the fair and the streamers, onto the next activity, the parade.


	33. Chapter 33

_Stay Young Forever_

_Chapter 33_

* * *

><p>After the fair we were heading off to the parade. Tori and Andre brought foldable chairs, and we lounged in them on the sidewalk while waiting for the parade to start. A few guys were walking by with souvenirs and treats, and Beck ordered me a cotton candy. I offered some to him, and he happily took it. I totally forgot about the rest of the group in that moment, and it felt like it was just Beck and I there. I felt really happy, and it wasn't weird or strange. And nobody else was really paying us attention since they ordered cotton candy too. Then after that a few other guys came around, one of them giving everyone a little flag. I twirled it around and gazed at it in awe. It was so tiny and cute, and it reminded me of the ones I used to play with as a kid.<p>

I looked around at the other people on the sidewalk. Across from us was a man with a huge hat with stars and stripes on it, and some people had blankets in the pattern of the flag. One person even brought a huge flag that they swung in the air with pride.

About 10 minutes later I heard music, and then I saw the band making their way down the street. I waved my mini flag and laughed, listening to the stomping and the music. They were lined up in that orderly fashion of theirs, with trumpets and drums and even saxophones. Then in the front were the two guys who held up the banner. This one read 'Fourth Of July' with a flag in the background.

After the band passed it was silent for a little while we waited for the next act to show up. When they did it was the men in the uniforms that held the real flags, and it looked like there were about 50 of them the the spread out group. Immediately after the men were little girls with batons. They flung them into the air and twirled around again to catch them. I cheered them on and laughed when they all took a bow before moving on again.

Once they were gone firetrucks started to show up, honking happily at us and showing a banner on it's side that read 'Happy 4th of July!'. I waved and one of the firemen waved back. Then once they were gone another band came, only these kids were younger. They looked like they were in middle school and the kids trailing behind them shot out confetti into the crowd. I squealed as some confetti fell on Beck, Robbie and I, and Beck and Robbie laughed as they brushed them off. I shook my head back and forth to get it off, making even more fall on Beck and Robbie.

After the mini band were some floats. The first one, leading the floats, was a car. It looked like an old farmer's truck and it was filled with little preschoolers in the back, all waving flags and giggling. I waved to them too, and a few waved back. Beck laughed a little, and then he waved too. The kids responded by waving to him, and then they were gone.

The floats were really pretty. A lot of them had glitter all over the place, and some shot out confetti and streamers into the crowds on the sidewalk. I was already covered in confetti and streamers and we've only been here half an hour. And as if that was crazy enough, one of the floats shot out silly string that landed right in my hair. Beck smiled at he tried to get some out, but it was clear I'd need a shower tonight.

After the parade ended around 8:30, we headed to an open field about 45 minutes from Hollywood. There we put back together the foldable chairs and sat down in them, waiting for the fireworks show to start.

As we got closer and closer to the time for the show, I found I was too excited to stay seated. So instead I got up and headed a few feet behind the crowd to stand and watch from afar. After about 5 minutes of bouncing in my shoes in excitement, the first one went off. They were so beautiful, I was instantly brought into a trance. I watched the next few in awe, completely transfixed by these sparks in the sky. It's been so long since I've seen a fireworks show.

Soon after that I felt hands on my shoulders, and then I turned around to see Beck. He was staring at the fireworks as well, and so I just ignored him and turned back around to face the beauty of the show.

About 13 minutes went by, but it felt like an eternity. Yet as the show started to give it's grand finales I felt as if it was ending way too quickly, and I wanted to just watch these pretty lights in the sky forever.

The grand finales were definitely worth it though. I was so captured by it's beauty, thousands of sparks going off into the night sky. I was smiling from ear to ear, and it was as if everything around me had vanished.

Which is why I was so vulnerable when it happened. Or at least that's what I told myself.

It was the third to last firework in the sky. Just as I was ready for the biggest one of all, I felt the hands on my shoulders shift. Suddenly I was looking the opposite way and into Beck's eyes, the fireworks changing his rich brown colors to medium, dark and light. Then out of nowhere there were warm lips on mine, and I heard the last of the fireworks go off. I placed my hand easily on his cheek, not even realizing just what I was doing. But it felt right in the moment, and I could feel the light of the fireworks on me in the night sky, as if I had their permission.

But as soon as it was over and the night was silent, people started to pack up and I was jolted back to reality. I opened my eyes and saw Beck's face so close to mine, and his soft lips up against my own. I gasped and tilted backwards, causing me to lose my balance and fall on my butt. It hurt a little, but I was too stunned to notice really.

He offered his hand to me, and he was smiling in a weird way. I slowly accepted his hand and he dragged me up, still smiling. I just stared at him wide-eyed, completely lost to what that was.

The whole ride home to our hotel I told myself he was just feeling happy about the fireworks and he was too happy to stay still and do nothing. I told myself that I was just picturing things, and it never really happened. That all of today was some weird dream, and I was about to wake up.

But the burning on my lips was too obvious to ignore, and I knew every time I touched them that it was real.

When we got to our hotel we were both silent, and I quickly went to the bathroom to take a shower. Then I blow-dried my hair and took as much time as possible, not wanting to face what laid behind that door. So I redid my makeup a little and pulled my hair into a messy bun, then when I had nothing else to do I slowly opened the door with a shaky hand. When I stepped out Beck was busy pulling on a clean shirt, and I wondered why since we weren't doing anything tonight.

"I.. I'll call for some room service." I said, trying to keep my voice calm. It was nothing, nothing at all. Just forget about it. He probably already forgot about it, so you should too. This is all just some weird dream come true, no need to freak out.

"No need." He said, and just hearing his voice sent chills down my spine. But I tried to stay calm as I replied.

"Why?"

"Remember?" He asked, pulling on some sort of fancy dress shoes and grabbing a tie. "I told you I had something to show you."

Oh, right. That thing.

"Oh, okay..?" I asked, a little scared as to what it was. "Why are you getting all dressed up?"

"You'll see. Come on, you get dressed too."

I decided that Beck can't be the only one looking good. So I pulled on a fancy white dress that poofed out a little on the ends, and there was a fancy glitter design in the shape of a flower stem reaching up to the top. Then there was black stitching along the sides and the glitter, and I tied it together with black heels, a silver necklace, and my hair in a messy bun still.

We sat in the cab in silence. I was still terrified as to what Beck wanted to show me that was so important. I couldn't eat, there might be tears, I had to dress fancy, what on earth could it be? I thought about a date maybe, to the movies or dinner, but that didn't seem logical. However, the kiss would make sense then.

I couldn't think of anything else, and I knew it had to be a date. It just had to be. And I was so nervous, I wasn't ready to go on a date of any kind now.

But when we arrived I was taken aback in complete surprise, and I knew there definitely were going to be some tears.


	34. Chapter 34

_Stay Young Forever_

_Chapter 34_

_**Note: Sorry for the really long wait! My laptop stopped working and it wouldn't turn on, so I had no way ****to upload the next chapter. It's acting pretty crazy, so if it's awhile before the next one, sorry in advance. I'm going to try to keep it working, but who knows? Anyways, thanks for being so patient!**  
><em>

* * *

><p>In front of me stood the one place I hadn't stepped foot in since Junior High. The one place that was like a second home to me, the place I went to for tea and desserts and just to have a good time. The place I never saw again after Beck met Jade, and it all went downhill.<p>

In front of me stood Beck's parent's home, the trailer still proudly sitting in the driveway. The porch lights were on and suddenly I was really nervous. I haven't seen these guys in over 8 years. I did see them briefly at graduation, but it was only a quick hello. Would they be disappointed with me?

I don't know how long I stood there for, but Beck had to practically drag me to the porch steps.

"No, Beck, this isn't a good idea." I pleaded, trying my hardest to wriggle free from his grip on my hand. I was so terrified that they would hate me, I didn't want to even face them.

"Cat, come on, they're like your second parents. They still love you, and even during High School they talked about you all the time." Beck said, still tugging.

"Yea, they most likely discussed how terrible I turned out." I said, and just as I slipped free the front door opened, Beck's mother standing there. Instead of running away like I planned I just stood there like a deer in the headlights.

"Oh my God!" Beck's mother, Maribeth, said. She broke out into a smile and started waving me in, and it seemed as if she wasn't expecting us. "Beck, you should have called! Oh, I'm so glad to see you again. And Cat! Look how much you've grown!" She squealed, and I waved shyly before staring at the ground again.

At least she didn't give me a look of total disgust. I guess that's a good sign.

Once we were inside his mom called his dad, Jacob, and then waved us into the kitchen where she was finishing with dinner.

When his dad walked in he seemed surprised, but happy none-the-less. "Beck, and Cat! Well it sure is a shock to see you two here. I thought you were in Florida?" He asked, and I didn't even think about that. Has Beck told them everything..?

"Were in Hollywood for a little class reunion, and so I thought it'd be nice to stop by." Beck said, and I nodded as if I was in on this too. But I'm just as surprised as they are.

"Well I'm so glad you came! So how have you been lately Cat? Same old same old?" Mrs. Oliver asked, and I looked up at Beck for help.

"Yea, kind of. Just same old me." I said with a shrug. I felt Beck trying not to laugh, and I nudged him as I walked closer to his mom. "Would you like some help with dinner?"

"Oh no, it's not your job to do that. You are the guest."

"But it was pretty rude for us to just walk in and expect dinner. You probably weren't making enough for four, right?"

"Well, yes, but it won't be a problem to make some more." She said, but I wouldn't refuse. Anything then just sitting awkwardly on the couch.

"Mom, just let her help out. She's an amazing cook." Beck said, and both parents seemed surprised.

"You've cooked for Beck?" Mr. Oliver asked, and I tried not to glare at Beck. Way to go.

"Well, yea. Beck's my friend, and he's helped me out with a lot the past few months. I can't really think of any other way to really thank him."

"Well it's a good thing you did." Mrs. Oliver said with a laugh. "Beck can't cook to save his life."

To that Beck just shrugged, and I went over and started helping Maribeth while Beck and his dad went somewhere out back, most likely the den.

After about 5 minutes of me mashing potatoes in silence, Mrs. Oliver finally spoke up.

"So have you and Beck been in touch ever since High School?" She asked, and I looked up from my mashing for a moment, until looking back down and smiling.

"Not exactly. We've just started talking again recently."

"Really?" She asked, as she took the meatloaf out of the oven. "What happened?"

I took a deep breath, and decided that I could trust them. They were really close with my dad, and I knew that I should tell them. "Well, it's kind of a long story."

"We have time." She said, and I nodded in agreement.

"Well, in the summer before college, my dad and brother died in a car accident." I paused then, expecting her to apologize for asking and to tell me I don't have to say anymore. But she just gasped, and put her hand over her heart, staring at me, waiting for me to go on. That's what I loved about her.

"And I was really hurt. I can't remember why exactly, but I started to change into a business person, because I figured life was way too short to just act childish forever. So I went to school and became an accountant, and then moved to New York City. I lived a pretty boring life, though I was pretty happy at the time. Or I thought I was. I never really wanted to see anyone from school again. I figured it was better this way. I had a boyfriend who was also smart, I had a good paying job, and I even have a cat, Penelope. I thought life was perfect.

"But then, I ran into Beck one day at work, and he spilled coffee all over me." Maribeth snorted at that. "Then before I knew it he was changing me, and we were in Florida living in the same house, and I was suddenly changing back to how I was."

It was silent for a while after that, and I wondered if she was expecting me to say more. But before I did she spoke up. "Well, I'm glad you two met again. And I'm so sorry about your loss. They were good people. But, I'm wondering, did you really change like you said?" She asked, and I looked up from the mashed potatoes to look at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, everything has a reason, no matter what it is. Maybe this was supposed to happen, and you never really changed, you just put up a shield. Think about it, if this would have never happened, how do you think you would be living your life right now?"

I thought about this for a moment. Lately I've been questioning that a lot, and what could have been. But I never really got an answer.

"Well, I'm not really sure. I might of be a singer, or in Broadway, maybe a few movies."

"But would you be happy?"

"Well, yea. That's all I've ever wanted." I said, and was even a little shocked with what I had said. But she didn't look pleased.

"Cat, there is one important moral lesson everyone must learn. If you get that chance to do what you love, don't forget to love what you already have."

"What do you mean, love what you already have?"

"Well, you have Beck, right?" She asked while raising one eyebrow. I nodded slowly, though I was still really confused. "Oh Cat. You have always been so blind when it comes to love. If you can do one thing for me, then don't break Beck's heart."

"How would I break his heart?" I asked, really confused.

"Don't make him wait too long, okay?" She asked, and it was clear she wouldn't come right out and tell me. So I let it go.

After we finished dinner we called the guys back in to sit down and eat. Dinner went alright, but I felt awkward sitting next to Beck. What did Beck's mom mean by don't make him wait too long? Wait for what?

"Cat. Cat." Beck said, nudging me. I turned to him, alert now.

"Yea?" I asked, though I couldn't look him in the eye.

He laughed briefly before replying. "These mashed potatoes are amazing. You made them right?"

I nodded and smiled up at him, though when I glanced at Mrs. Oliver she was smirking at me, and I furrowed my eyebrows together in confusion.

After dinner Beck suggested we should go since it was getting late, but I didn't want to leave. I was really happy here, and who knew when I would see them again?

"It's okay Cat. Just come back whenever you want." Mrs. Oliver said, and I nodded. I tried not to cry, since Beck predicted I would, but I didn't want to leave them. I had the same feeling I had when I found out my dad was dead, as well as my brother. I felt that gut-wrenching feeling all over again, and it hurt.

But I was able to let go, as long as I kept reminding myself that they weren't dying, and it would all be okay. So we got a cab and made our way back to the hotel.

The next morning we'd be leaving for Florida again. I never thought I'd say it, but I was disappointed.


	35. Chapter 35

_Stay Young Forever_

_Chapter 35_

**_Note: Please forgive me for the huge wait again! My birthday was Thursday, so I've been really busy seeing family and stuff. Then Saturday I painted my room, and the day before I was shopping for things to put into my room. And also there are student assessment tests coming up, and I'm studying really hard for those. So, I really am so sorry about the wait. My sister gave me her old laptop, so hopefully it will work easier and I'll be able to get more done. Thanks for putting up with me!_**

**_Also, I already have a really good idea for another Bat story, so hopefully you'll see a second one coming out soon after this one!  
><em>**

* * *

><p>Once we arrived back in Windermere, FL, the first thing I wanted to do was go see Penelope. I hadn't missed her too much while I was gone since I was always busy, but on the plane ride back all I wanted was to snuggle up with her in my arms. But while driving from the airport to home Beck ignored my complaints about going home first, and we soon pulled into the driveway.<p>

Once inside I raced to my room, set my bags down, put my hair up, and went back downstairs so we could leave. But Beck was taking his sweet time, and I almost unpacked his bags _for_ him.

Finally he got them up and we were in the car again, ready to go. We drove over to Gabriella's, me practically bouncing in my seat while Beck just laughed at me. When we got there I opened my door even before Beck stopped the car.

"Your acting like a crazy cat lady." Beck said and I just rolled my eyes, running up the steps and knocking on the door. It didn't open, and I didn't hear anyone coming. So I knocked again, but still no reply. By now Beck was beside me, and I noticed that her car was in the driveway. Where was she?

Just then the door opened, and a worried Gabriella was revealed.

"Is everything okay?" I asked her, craning my neck to see if Penelope was nearby.

"No, Cat, I'm so sorry."

I stopped craning, my face turning pale and my hands numb. What happened? Why was she sorry?

"About what?" Beck asked, since I was too stunned to answer. In my mind I went through a million things that could have happened all at once, and I grew dizzy.

"Penelope.. is sick."

When I heard this I felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. Penelope has been sick before, just a few sneezes and a runny nose. Nothing to worry about. I was smiling as I replied, "That's okay. Penelope gets sick pretty easily."

"No, Cat, you don't understand. She's very sick. She hasn't eaten since you left, and she just lays on the floor. She won't even move. And she threw up about 6 times."

My smile vanished once again eas I absorbed this new information. "But.. but I was only gone a few days!"

"I know. I had a vet stop by earlier today, and she said that Penelope ate something toxic that is causing her stomach to flip and turn. She said it was very serious, and she's not sure what all she could do. She recommends a visit to a very specialized vet."

I stood there in shock for a few moments, unsure of how to process this. Then I pushed past Gabriella and shouted Penelope's name, because I knew she would come. She would run happily towards me, meowing and poking me with her paw. She would do it, I knew she would. She's fine, just fine.

But no Penelope came, and I ran into the living room to find her. She wasn't there, or the kitchen. Then I ran into Gabriella's room, where she was laying on the floor. My heart tore into a million pieces, watching her stomach slowly go up and down, and seeing how she winced every time it did. I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and knelt down next to her, gently placing my shaking hand on her stomach. Then I rubbed her fur in soft circles, trying to heal the pain she obviously felt.

"Penelope." I whispered, my vision soon blurred by tears, and I could feel my cheeks were soaked with them. I gathered her slowly and gently into my arms, then sobbed as I cradled her. She couldn't leave me. She was my best friend, the little kitten I've had and who loved me when I had no one else. She couldn't go, she just couldn't.

After about 5 minutes of simply sobbing I felt a hand on my shoulder, as if to comfort me. But I knew that I was past repair, and I knew he knew it too. I suddenly was filled with so much rage that I placed Penelope on the ground, spun around and slapped Beck so hard on the cheek it would leave a bruise.

"This is all your fault!" I screamed at him, feeling the tears still rolling down my face. "Is this what you want? For me to go back to how I was? Is your messed up thick head too stupid to realize that I don't want to go? You probably poisoned Penelope. All so that I would go back to normal. You poisoned her, didn't you?" I screamed in his face, stuttering while I said it because I was also sobbing. I slapped him again, and felt the rage build up even more by the way he didn't respond.

"You poisoned her, then took me to Hollywood so I wouldn't find out. What is wrong with you?" I screamed, and almost slapped him once again. But before I could I saw him reaching towards something.

I suddenly realized what he as doing so I reached for Penelope on the ground, but as I found her Beck picked her up, and walked away with her, past a shocked and stunned Gabriella.

"NO!" I shouted, running after him. "Penelope! Stop!" I tried to get him to stop and let go, but he just kept walking. He walked all the way outside and to the car, where he placed Penelope in the back seat. I lunged in after her, but he caught me and threw me on the grass beside the driveway. I was so stunned he would do this that I just laid there, trying to catch my breath. While this happened he said something to Gabriella, who nodded in agreement. Then I was back in reality when he got in the car and started it.

"No!" I shouted again, trying to open the door. But it was locked, and Beck was pulling out of the driveway. Gabriella was pulling me towards the house now, but I was sobbing and trying to fight towards the car. Eventually Beck was gone and I gave in, following Gabriella inside her house. There she sat me down on couch, and handed me a cup of iced coffee. I could tell she was now scared of me, and I felt bad, but all that I could think about now was Penelope.

Where on earth was Beck taking her? Would she die? Was he just going to kill her, and he didn't have me come so I didn't have to watch? The thought outraged me, and I almost threw my iced coffee all over the carpet.

For the next two hours Gabriella played counselor with me, and she was actually pretty good at it. I explained how I was bipolar in High School, and I guess I'm still not completely cured. She nodded as if she understood, and eventually I ended up telling her some pretty personal things. I told her about my mom, then my dad and brother too, and she seemed to understand even more when I told her that. She said that it was an act of trying to save something, because I wasn't able to save the rest of my family.

She didn't make me say anything I didn't want to, which I was thankful for. After three hours Beck walked in while we were watching The Lion King, and I noticed there was no Penelope in his arms. I almost broke down again right then.


	36. Chapter 36

_Stay Young Forever_

_Chapter 36_

_**Note: Look at me, uploading the next day! I'm going to try to get as many chapters done as I can this weekend (if not finish) because I have huge tests coming up. Yes, those 6 days of extreme testing have arrived. So I'm going to try to get these chapters done quickly, and hopefully it will work out!**_

* * *

><p>Beck stopped walking when there was about 15 feet between us, most likely because he wanted to make sure I was completely calm first. And I was, since all the anger had been replaced with depression. I noticed that he did have a slight bruise on his cheek, which made me feel even worse. I hung my head and felt the tears ready to come.<p>

"Penelope will be fine." He said at last, and I popped my head back up. Wait, what..?

"Really?" Gabriella said, who sounded relieved. I was too stunned to even reply fast enough.

"..W-what?" I asked, squinting as if it would help it make more sense.

"Penelope is going to be okay. I took her to a really great vet, and they knew just what to do. She's going to be sore for about 3 weeks but she should be just fine eventually."

I would have been furious if it was any cat. I would of slapped him again for scaring me like that, and for not taking me with him. But it wasn't any cat, it was Penelope. So instead I ran up and hugged him, wrapping my arms around her neck and my legs around his waist. Then I buried my face in his shoulder, and cried a few tears of joy.

Sniffling, I pulled back and looked at him, suddenly filled with so much guilt. "Do you hate me now? For hurting you?" I wasn't sure what I'd do if Beck hated me.

"I could never hate you. Besides, I got kinda used to it back in the day." He said, and he was smiling some. I smiled too and giggled a little, feeling like I was going to cry for the 25th time today. But before I could Beck wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer and pressing his warm lips against mine.

The first time we kissed it felt a little forced. It wasn't natural and after it was over I was filled with complete shock. But maybe it was because he saved Penelope that this time it filled me with happiness. I smiled while I kissed him and when we let go I felt warm and tingly.

"I didn't know you two were dating." Gabriella said, and I turned around, now surprised. Dating?

"Were not-" I started, but Beck cut me off.

"Yea." He said, wrapping his arms across my back and around my shoulders. "It's kinda of a new thing." My face flushed red instantly. What was he saying..?

"Wait, but-" I started again, yet when I turned around and looked at him I couldn't go on. As I looked at him in that moment he wasn't the immature spoiled actor anymore. He wasn't the conceited jerk who hated me in High School, or so I thought. He was my neighbor and best friend since Junior High, and he was the guy I had the biggest crush on.

So instead of continuing that sentence I just smiled, turning to Gabriella and nodding. "Yea. Weird, huh?"

Later that day we were back at the house, Beck laying down on his bed and me tending his bruised cheek. I had no idea I could get so worked up like this. I was ashamed of myself, but every time I apologized Beck would cut me off by saying, "It's what I love about you." That always got me to shut up because I was too busy blushing to speak.

After I got the ice pack on him and the hot towel I gave him instructions to leave the ice pack on for 3 minutes, then the hot towel for 3 minutes, and keep switching back and forth. I also left him a bucket of hot water so he could reheat his towel. Then I told him I would be back later as I started to leave.

After I opened the door and was about to leave he called out to me. "Why are you leaving?"

I didn't want to say what the real reason was. I didn't want to admit that I was too embarrassed about what happened earlier to stay near him, and by being so close to him my heart felt like it would explode. I didn't want to admit that to him, so I made something up. "I'm kinda tired. It's been a long day after all. I think I might take a nap."

Then he patted the space beside him, replying, "Plenty of room over here."

I rolled my eyes and chuckled, figuring it was a joke. But by the look on his face I could tell he was serious.

"Beck, I can't." I said softly, but he didn't back down. "Please, don't leave me." He said.

I told myself later that the reason I obeyed was because I felt really bad, and that I wanted to make it up to him. But my heart had a different story. Either way, I slowly closed the door and walked over, sitting down next to him on the bed. I touched his temple softly, rubbing soft circles like I did earlier to Penelope. He closed his eyes and started breathing softly.

I'm not sure how long we stayed like that for, and I'm not sure why I was even doing it. But after awhile I figured he had gone to sleep, so I stopped and was ready to leave.

"Don't go." He said softly once more, and I knew he was still awake, so I started rubbing his temple once again. But in the meantime, I figured I might as well ask him a few questions.

"Why did you kiss me?" I asked him, and noticed how he opened his eyes briefly to look at me before closing them again.

"Isn't that what a boyfriend does to his girlfriend?" He asked simply, and I felt my face grow hot once again.

"But.. were not dating." I said, and then felt a pain in my heart. Did I really believe that?

"That's not what you said earlier." He said, and I nodded, shifting my gaze to the window.

"But.. did you really mean it?"

This time he opened his eyes to look up at me, and he even sat up, taking his ice pack off. I started to correct him but he cut me off.

"Cat. I have been madly in love with you ever since Junior High. I've never stopped thinking about you, and I have waited years for the day you'd tell me you loved me too."

I stared into his eyes, though this time I didn't blush. I wasn't really sure what to do, since this was such a shock. "Junior High? But, Jade.."

"Jade was a mistake. I went out with her because I figured you didn't see me like I saw you, and I didn't want to waste my High School life dreaming about you. But I regret that now."

I wasn't sure what to think or say. So instead I just wrapped my fingers in the back of his head, running them through his hair and pulling him closer. Then I crashed my lips against his, which he happily responded to. I didn't want to let him go, and with every second I just wanted him more and more. I leaned in closer to him and he wrapped his arms around my waist. When we finally let go I was gasping for air.

"Do you.. really wanna be my boyfriend?" I asked him, gazing into his eyes. He smiled as he responded.

"I've wanted nothing more for almost my entire life." He said, and I nodded, still holding his gaze. "So, what do you say?"

I looked straight at him, lost in his deep brown eyes and nodded, smiling as I replied. "Yea. I'd like that."


	37. Chapter 37

_Stay Young Forever_

_Chapter 37_

* * *

><p>The next day I woke up and got ready, feeling strangely energetic. Instead of my typical neat bun I tied my hair in a loose ponytail and even wore sandals instead of heels. Then I went downstairs and instead of making breakfast I just grabbed a Poptart and headed out to the car. Next I drove myself to work, singing along to the radio.<p>

If this wasn't weird enough, it gets even weirder.

When I arrived to work I waved hello and made my way up to my office. On my way I passed by my new boss, and nodded a quick hello as well.

"Hello there Caterina. You seem to be in a good mood today."

I nodded again, and walked down the hall to my office. Once I got there I sat down in my chair and turned on my laptop.

But something felt off. I rearranged my pencils and notebooks, moved my desk to the side a little then back, and even took off my sandals. But something still felt terribly wrong. I went to the break room and got an iced green tea, I walked around and went up and down the elevator a few times, then returned to my office. It still felt wrong though. And when I looked outside my window at the beaches below me, I knew why.

I've never been one to really stand up for myself. Was I different? Yes. Was I moody? Yes? But did I follow rules and agree to everything people said? Yes.

But that day I walked straight to my new boss, stared him in the eye, and said, "I wanna quit." I felt bad since I'd just started, and I'd barely been here a month. I liked my new boss, and I liked this company. I even liked the job, but it just wasn't right anymore. And it took me 6 years to find this out, as well as a few friends.

My boss seemed to understand enough, but I could tell he was still a little confused. I reassured him over and over again that it wasn't his or the company's fault, that it just wasn't what I wanted to do anymore. So I packed up my things, even though I'd just decorated my office not too long ago. Then I looked out the window one last time, smiled, and walked away.

Beck texted me asking if I wanted to meet him at the beach around 4, but I texted back that I'd be there in 10 minutes. He asked why, but I simply told him I was taking the day off. What I did at work was something big, and I knew he'd be happy. So I wanted to wait to tell him in person.

Once I was at the beach I changed into a bikini, put on some suntan lotion, spread out my towel and waited for Beck. I waited almost half an hour before I finally saw him walk in front of me, glance at me, then realize it was me. As he walked over I noticed he looked a little sweaty, and that he must have been looking for awhile.

"What took you so long?" I asked as he sat down across from me, a little too close. Then I remembered about how he's apparently my boyfriend now, and I tried my best to hide my blush under my sunglasses.

"Your laying down, with brown hair, just like every other girl at this beach. How is it supposed to be simple to find you?"

I giggled, and he went on. "Now, if you had red hair, I might have seen you sooner." I thought about that for awhile, even after we had moved on.

After awhile of talking I finally told him that I quit, and at first he didn't believe me.

"Seriously, what's the news? Is this your way of telling me your dumping me already?" He said with a laugh while I rolled my eyes.

"Beck, listen carefully." I said, and leaned in closer. I took off my sunglasses and stared him in the eye. "I quit my job today."

He looked back at me, complete shock on his face. I was so close I could smell his breath, and it smelled like watermelon Icebreakers. "How did it feel?" He asked me. I didn't even have to think about it.

"Good." I said, and he smiled as he replied.

"Good." He said, and just when I thought he might kiss me, he stepped up and reached for my hand. I grabbed it slowly, wondering why he didn't do it. Then I wondered why I didn't try instead. But I brushed it aside for now as he led me to the water.

As we were in the water we messed around with each other as if we were teenagers again. So many times we came so close, and I thought he might kiss me, but he never did. He either stepped away while looking at the water or he'd just distract us with something else. I was getting frustrated, and I didn't even realize it.

Once we dried off we headed home. I got changed into loose pajamas, then started to cook dinner. He stayed in his room the whole time, and I was a little worried. After dinner was ready I set the table and called up to him.

"Beck. Dinner's ready." I said, then waited for his response. He eventually shouted, "Okay." And I walked away to sit down. I felt like a mother who was taking care of her son, instead of a helpful girlfriend. We just started dating last night, aren't we supposed to be all lovey dovey and stuff?

After 3 minutes he arrived and filled his plate with corn and beef stroganoff, then walked over and sat down in the living room. I ate my food in the kitchen, staring at him the entire time while he stared at the TV. We've only just begun dating, and I was already seeing the bad side of him. The side I knew was there, but didn't want to believe.

I felt like I was in High School again. But not the fun parts, the bad parts. When a really great guy comes and you feel happy around him, he makes you laugh and he's so gorgeous you can't help but love him. Yet when he finally gets you to go out with him, he disses you completely. As if you aren't even there. As if you don't matter anymore. Because that's how players work. They are called players for a reason. Because in the game of love, once you get what you want, you move on to something else. Once you've reached your goal you set a new goal, because it's no longer fun. Chasing is fun, but what about after you've caught it?

I washed my plate, feeling the tears about to break through. I really thought he was better than this. I gave up everything for this? I gave up a great job for this? I gave up New York for this? I don't even know what _this_ is anymore. I stormed up to my room, slamming the door. I crawled into bed but didn't sleep for another hour, because I was hoping he'd come in to see if I was okay. But he never did, and I fell asleep with tears running down my face.

The next morning I woke up and headed to my closet to get dressed. But as I shifted through my clothes I realized that I didn't have a job anymore, and I felt something empty fill inside of me. Ever since High School I've either been working or studying. I wasn't really sure what to do with myself anymore, or where I should go. That is, until I realized I had a boyfriend, and I could ask him what he wants to do.

I made my way downstairs and cooked me an omelet. I almost made Beck one too, but considering the way he hate his dinner by himself and didn't even thank me last night, I decided not to. So I ate my omelet once again alone in the kitchen, then cleaned off my plate and put it in the dishwasher. Beck still wasn't downstairs and it was almost 11, so I decided I might as well see if he's awake. I went up to his room and noticed the door was partly open, so I just walked right in. Beck was sitting on his bed while staring at his hands, then looked up quickly when he heard me come in. He looked almost embarrassed to see me.

"Hi." I said, and went over to sit beside him. It was strange seeing him this glum. I didn't like it.

He didn't reply to my hi, so I went on. "What's up, Beck?"

"Cat, I am so sorry." He said, and I was taken aback. Sorry? Sorry for what?

"What do you mean?" I asked. I started to get worried and felt my palms sweat. Was he breaking up with me or something? Already?

"I'm sorry.. about the way I've always treated you. I know how it's my fault you left New York to come down here. I know that I forced you to let me live here, I know that I forced you to go to Hollywood, I know I made you quit your job, I know I was the reason you were away when Penelope got sick, I know I forced you to like me, and I know I'm the reason you cried last night. I feel terrible, and Cat, or Caterina, I don't want you to go out with me because you feel you need to. That's the last thing I want."

I stared into his dark brown eyes, so warm yet so sad, and I felt my heart crack a little. I hadn't realized how much I loved this man until now, and I wasn't sure how to respond.

"Beck.." I started, trying to pick the right words. "You didn't.. force me to do any of those things. I _chose_ to do all of that. I chose to leave, I chose to quit, I chose to go out with you, and I chose to let you stay."

"But if I never showed up, you would still be in New York, with a great job and a dentist for a boyfriend."

I gulped, because I knew what I would say next would reveal everything. That I really do care for this childish guy. "But I wouldn't be happy." I croaked out, and his eyes widened. I went on. "Beck, listen. I have loved you since I first met you. At first I loved you like a brother. Then in High School, when you dated Jade, I realized I loved you a lot more than that. And when I met you again in New York, I was scared. I was scared I'd fall for you again and get hurt again. And I didn't want that. I pushed you away so much because I knew I'd get hurt if I let myself fall for you. But now I realize I was wrong."

He stared at me and we were silent for a few minutes. Then he reached for my hand and squeezed it hard, as if he was clinging onto me for his life. "Really?" He asked, and I nodded. Then I leaned forward and kissed him, and he kissed me back. We couldn't stop laughing and giggling the whole time.

We spent the rest of the morning and afternoon laying around the house, being lazy. We played monopoly and ate chips, watched TV and cuddled on the couch. It was just the lovey dovey thing I was talking about. Then around 6 we went to the vet and picked up Penelope. She mewed happily and I almost cried tears of joy to see her again. I hugged her tight, but not too tight, the entire ride home. I almost didn't want to sleep because I didn't want to take my eyes off of her. But that night I slept soundly on the couch against Beck, and Penelope in my arms. It was absolutely perfect.

A few months later Beck went to Hollywood for a week to take care of some business stuff with his manager. He told me he was offered a big movie role, but he was going to decline it since it was being shot in Hollywood, and he'd be away for a few months. Yet I rejected him, and a month later we all moved to Hollywood again. We were only a few streets from my old house, and the new residents there actually became pretty close with us. We sometimes went over for dinner and what I loved most was there 3 year old daughter Portia, who was the cutest thing ever. After living in Hollywood for a few months I decided to change my hair back to red velvet, and Beck was really happy about that. I have to admit that I was happy too.

When Beck received his script for the movie we both found out it was actually Robbie who was directing it, and Tori was planning on having a song in there as well, with Andre producing it. Jade wasn't living in Hollywood anymore but we kept in touch by calling each other at least 4 times a week and chatting on Skype practically everyday. As for work I started working at the kid's drama club Trina teaches at. At first I was a volunteer, but later decided this was what I wanted to do. Before I even realized it, I was completely tangled in the life I once lived. And I loved it.

A year later Beck proposed to me. Everyone came to our wedding and nobody was the least bit surprised. I felt beautiful and fearless in my wedding gown, and after it was over I never wanted to wear anything else. We honeymooned in New York as sort of a memory thing, and it couldn't have gone better. We quickly fell into a natural routine of being married since we've already been living together. About a year and a half later I gave birth to our first child, a boy named Gregory. Then 2 years after that I gave birth to our second and last child, a girl named Penelope. And speaking of Penelope, Penelope the cat lasted another 7 years until she passed away from old age.

I was living a life I never even expected to live. I was incredibly happy though, and I can't imagine it going any other way.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Note: So if you haven't guessed it yet, this is the last chapter. I hope the ending was good, since I'm incredibly terrible at endings. I made this chapter extra long to sort of make up for all the short and slow ones, and also the huge wait for it to show up. I hope this series was everything you wanted, and I hope you loved it. Thank you so much for reading this and thank you for reviewing if you did, as well as subscribing and such. <strong>**If your interested I'm already planning another story, though it's going to take a lot of planning, so it might not be up for awhile. But I'm excited for it, and I can't wait for you guys to see it. Thanks so much once again, and hopefully I'll see you soon. ****Bye!**_


	38. I'M BAACK!

**WHAT'S UP EVERYBODY!**

It's been 2 YEARS (2 years!) since I last wrote for fanfiction, and right now, I'm going to tell everyone why, and also about my plans for the future!

So, where shall I begin. Well, first of all, thank you so so much to everyone who has read any of my stories, and especially to those who left me amazing reviews, because those are what kept me going. Honestly, I'm surprised anyone could even read those things with how bad I was with grammar and spelling back then (Especially that your and you're thing I hadn't quite learned about yet). I've learned a lot in the past two years though, and I really miss writing. So, I was reading some old reviews today, and I thought, why not just start doing it again? What's holding me back? Nothing, that's what! I do hope there are some people who actually stuck around for these two years though, or else I'm getting all hyped up for nothing.

Alright, now, the reason why I left. I will tell you this reason, but you have to promise not to send me death threats or anything, kay? Welp, here goes nothing. Quite honestly, I grew out of the Victorious fandom. To me the episodes just seemed to get cheesier and cheesier as time went on, to the point where it was almost painful to watch. I know I probably just offended like a billion people, but hey, it's what happened. I stopped watching Victorious I believe after the Christmas episode where Tori, Jade, and Cat all danced and sang to Andre's song in order for him to get an A. I don't really have any interest in catching up either. Now, even though I didn't like Victorious much before it got canceled, I still really enjoyed the first season, and the second season wasn't bad either. I really did love most of the characters, and I still do. So, that is why I'm continuing!

My favorite thing to do, is to take the characters and place them in a completely new environment for me to work off of. That's one of the reasons I stopped writing for _Something, Nothing, and Everything to Me. _While it was in a new environment (Beck and Cat not going to Hollywood Arts and instead going to a normal high school), somehow it still was too connected to the normal storyline of Victorious. I believe, where I left off, I was planning on Cat deciding between going to Hollywood Arts or staying at the public school. So, anyways, with that said I want to write a new story, and I want it to be completely new! I have a few small ideas in mind, but I wanna hear what you guys have to say. First of all, I want to know if anyone would even read a new story! And second, if you have anything you want me to write about, definitely let me know and I'll take them all into consideration. HOWEVER, I'm still only planning to write about Cat and Beck. They're my favorite couple ever in the entire universe, and the other couples just don't excite me as much. I will do some minor couples in the Cat/Beck stories, but they won't be the main focus.

I won't be able to update every day, like what I tried (and failed) to do for my previous stories. I will definitely try to update at least twice a week, but if like a month goes by and I haven't updated, know that I haven't left you all again, and that I'm probably just seriously busy!

In conclusion, I'm really really sorry for leaving, I love everyone who has read my stories so so so much, and I definitely plan to get right back at it, except this time, way better!


End file.
